


Цикл «lily of the valley & self-loving asura»

by harigane



Series: [per aspera ad astra] [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Headcanon, Non-Chronological, Slice of shinobi life, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harigane/pseuds/harigane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все мы знаем, как сложилась личная жизнь Темари. Но что насчет личной жизни Гаары? Э? Почему вы решили, что у него ее нет?.. околоканонное АУ, сюжетное ответвление моего цикла «Per aspera ad astra».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "попытка вытащить сложившуюся в воображении историю хотя бы по разноцветным лоскуткам"
> 
> Группа, посвященная циклу - https://vk.com/gaaraislove  
> Больше информации о фанфике можно найти здесь - http://rin-suzuran.diary.ru/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фанмикс, по которому была написана первая часть, можно послушать здесь - http://pleer.com/list3862171Kmus

 

  
_Порой жизнь может измениться самым неожиданным образом и отнюдь не в лучшую сторону. Если это случилось, важно бороться и ни в коем случае не опускать руки. Если вы позволите себе плыть по течению, неизвестно, куда это вас приведет, и сколько лишних ошибок вы совершите. Все может стать еще хуже, и исправить содеянное будет почти невозможно.  
Как же найти правильный путь? Где отыскать силы не сдаваться?   
Наблюдайте за другими людьми, ищите того, кто вас поймет, и вы узнаете..._

 

**01\. moonlit night - hayashi yuki**  |  _intro theme_

  
  
Шею неприятно покалывало что-то холодное. Первые секунды Рин судорожно хватала ртом воздух, пытаясь справиться с изумлением и восстановить дыхание после неожиданного удара о стену. Скосив глаза, она увидела кунай недвусмысленно приставленный к ее горлу.  
\- Не расспрашивай никого о джинчуурики, чужачка! – холодно проговорил неизвестный шиноби.  
Судя по его форме и демонической маске, скрывающей лицо, он был из какого-то специального отряда.  
Рин прошиб холодный пот, и она неосознанно вжалась в стену.  
\- Я не знала, что этого нельзя делать...  
\- Это было первое и последнее предупреждение.  
Шею кольнуло сильнее, и вниз потекла щекочущая кожу струйка.  
Сердце заколотилось как бешеное, и в глазах потемнело. Мучительное мгновение спустя, Рин отпустили, и она осталась в переулке одна.  
Она сползла по стенке, неловко плюхнулась на песок и, достав платок трясущимися руками, прижала его к порезу на шее.  
\- Он бы еще артерию мне перерезал в качестве предупреждения... – пробормотала она с истеричной улыбкой.  
В ушах немилосердно шумело, и Рин начала ритмично дышать, пытаясь успокоиться.  
Минут через пять она смогла унять дрожь и встать. Платок пропитался кровью и неприятно лип к коже. Рин пожалела, что больше не носит с собой аптечку, как делала это во время путешествий.  
Оставив платок на шее, она, как могла, замаскировала его воротником, и поспешила домой, надеясь, что никто не обратит на нее внимания. К счастью, обошлось без расспросов. Возможно, за ней все еще следил тот парень в маске, и люди подсознательно чувствовали, что им не стоит с ней связываться.   
Рин ввалилась в дом с ощущением тяжелого взгляда на спине. Родных еще не было, так что она могла спокойно обработать рану без свидетелей.  
  
\- Что это?  
Дед придирчиво изучал пластырь у нее на шее.  
\- Порезалась.  
Лицо деда приняло очень странное выражение.  
\- Нормально хоть обработала?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Будь осторожнее, - судя по его тону, он говорил вовсе не о порезе. – Не забудь, что завтра помогаешь в архивах.  
\- Хорошо. Я помню.  
Похоже, теперь ей придется добывать информацию другими способами. Шиноби слишком подозрительные. Лишний вопрос тут и там, и тебя автоматически записывают в шпионы. Откуда же им знать, что ею движет обычное любопытство?  
  


 

  
**02\. silver - the neighbourhood**  |  _silver eyes hoping for paradise, i’ve seen it a million times_

  
  
Первым, что бросилось мне в глаза, была его угрюмость. От него прямо пахло ею. И взгляд у него был дикий. Будто он вырос где-нибудь в лесу среди зверей, а потом его поймали, привели к людям и перевоспитали. Насильно.  
Наверное, мое лицо приняло крайне ошарашенное выражение.  
В его глазах сверкнула ярость, однако через мгновение она сменилась искренним удивлением.   
Я сделала что-то не так?..  
Мое первое впечатление разбилось вдребезги. Сейчас передо мной стоял обычный подросток с не по-детски усталыми глазами. Разглядев на его лбу шрам в виде иероглифа, я, наконец, поняла, с кем встретилась, и неудержимо обрадовалась.  
\- Ты кто? – он нахмурился, первым прервав затянувшееся молчание.  
\- Рин, - ответила я, - А ты Гаара, верно?  
Он неотрывно смотрел на меня, будто старался что-то найти на моем лице.  
Я машинально прикрыла рот рукой, пытаясь спрятать дурацкую счастливую улыбку.  
Я знала, что он может убить меня одним движением пальца. Вернее, ему даже мысли об этом хватит, и песок через пару секунд оставит от меня мокрое место. Но просто не могла сдержаться. Слишком уж сильно хотела с ним встретиться – с героем леденящих кровь историй, ходящих по деревне, младшим сыном четвертого Казекаге.   
Происходящее казалось сном, я будто встретила живого персонажа из любимой книги.  
Тут меня бесцеремонно привели в чувство, грубо стукнув по затылку чем-то увесистым.  
\- Ай! – я резко обернулась. – Де-дедушка?..  
\- Хватить в облаках витать! Ты забыла, где находишься?!  
Он грозно потряс толстой книгой, которую держал в руках, и, убедившись, что вбил в меня здравый смысл, удалился по своим делам в другую часть архивов.  
\- П-прошу прощения, - опомнилась я и виновато склонила голову.  
Гаара молчал. В воздухе вокруг нас затейливо танцевали песчинки, возможно, предрекая мою будущую смерть, но мне почему-то не было страшно.  
Я осторожно выпрямилась.  
У Гаары был задумчивый вид. Угрюмая сосредоточенность окутывала его, как вуаль, мешая понять, о чем он думает.  
\- Новый сотрудник? – уточнил он.  
\- Да, - подтвердила я, стараясь снова настроиться на рабочий лад. – Что вас интересует?  
\- Работа с сознанием.  
Я задумалась. Тема была обширной.  
\- Ищете что-то конкретное или хотите посмотреть, какие книги есть в наличии?  
\- Ничего конкретного.  
\- Хорошо. Я отведу вас к нужной секции. Пожалуйста, пройдите за мной.  
Я вышла из-за стола и направилась к стеллажам. Гаара последовал за мной.  
Мне показалось, что песок что-то шепчет, взметнувшись вокруг него тонкой взвесью пылинок, но я не могла разобрать ни слова.   
Взгляд Гаары холодил мне спину, однако я продолжала чувствовать удивительное бесстрашие. Меня больше беспокоило то, что у меня запершило в носу. Если я сейчас расчихаюсь из-за его песчаной техники, это определенно будет настоящей грубостью с моей стороны.  
\- Вот этот стеллаж, - я остановилась и повернулась к Гааре, - и вот этот. Можете начать с этой полки.  
Гаара кивнул и начал внимательно рассматривать книги. Я тихо удалилась, чтобы ему не мешать. Конечно, мне хотелось понаблюдать за ним, но повода оставаться рядом не было.  
Не знаю, сколько прошло времени. Для меня оно тянулось мучительно медленно. В архивы заходили несколько человек, но они только сдавали книги и свитки и уходили, ничего не спрашивая. Возможно, знали, что Гаара здесь, и боялись потревожить его своим присутствием?  
Я вздохнула в который раз и положила голову на руки. Хотелось спать. Сегодня пришлось встать раньше обычного, и организм решил напомнить мне, что он не любит, когда у него отнимают драгоценные минуты отдыха, которых ему и так не хватает из-за бессонных ночей.  
Шагов Гаары я не услышала. Его негромкое «я выбрал» заставило меня подскочить и уставиться на него, растеряно хлопая ресницами, пытаясь прогнать навалившуюся дремоту.  
Он положил книги на стол.  
\- О! – не удержалась я, просмотрев названия. – Послушайте, можно я вам еще одну книгу посоветую на эту тему?  
Гаара пронзил меня непонятным взглядом, и я прикусила язык. Ну да, надо помнить, с кем разговариваешь, и не лезть, куда не просят, даже если должность подразумевает. Целее будешь. Если б дед был рядом, опять бы меня стукнул. Кстати, от того удара, определенно шишка осталась, потому что она выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы болезненно запульсировать. Я невольно поморщилась и потянулась ее потрогать. Вечно прохладные пальцы принесли видимость облегчения, но тут бы лучше помог холодный компресс.  
\- Простите, - извинилась я, понуро опустив голову, и принялась заполнять карточку.  
\- Можешь посоветовать, - внезапно сказал Гаара, и я подняла на него изумленный взгляд.  
Его лицо было невыразительно спокойным, однако, в глазах, казалось, тлело любопытство.  
Я торопливо вскочила и сбегала за нужной книгой. Кто бы мог подумать, что Гаару будет интересовать то же самое, что и меня! Я чувствовала непонятное воодушевление.  
\- Вот, - я положила книгу на стол, - тут упоминаются авторские методики и нешаблонные подходы к решению проблем, довольно действенные...  
Гаара ничего не сказал, и я поспешила вернуться к прерванному занятию, прикусив губу и борясь с краской стыда, залившей лицо. Не нужно было ничего говорить. А я опять... Еще и покраснела не к месту.  
Я шумно выдохнула и сосредоточилась на написании информации о книгах, запретив себе думать о посторонних вещах.  
\- Удачи вам и приходите еще, - машинально пожелала я, убирая карточку и поднимая глаза.  
Гаара, собирающий книги в охапку, пронзительно глянул на меня, будто не поверил своим ушам.  
Да что ж такое-то! Мне и этого говорить нельзя было?..  
Кажется, мы оба остались в недоумении после первого знакомства, но это было к лучшему. То, чего мы не понимаем, вызывает неосознанный интерес, а это значило, что мы обязательно встретимся снова.  
По крайней мере, я в это верила.  
  


 

  
**03\. speaking of truth - laleh**  |  _i'm so dried out in this desert, let me know, i wanna be with you speaking of floods, speaking of truth_

  
  
Когда Гаара приземлился на крышу неподалеку от нее, Рин вздрогнула и подобралась, но разглядев его лицо, облегченно вздохнула.  
\- Доброй ночи.  
Ее реакция озадачивала. Любой житель деревни, случайно встретившийся с ним ночью, обычно ужасно пугался и старался как можно быстрее сбежать. Рин же, казалось, была рада его видеть. Лучшее подтверждение тому, что она нездешняя. Видимо, совсем недавно переселилась.  
\- Доброй. У меня есть несколько вопросов.  
\- О чем?  
\- О книге. Ты ведь читала ее?  
\- А, да. Что вы хотите узнать?  
Гаара помедлил, внимательно следя за ней. Поведение Рин не укладывалось в привычные рамки и обескураживало его. Прямой и бесхитростный взгляд. Подозрительная доброжелательность. Она не могла не слышать слухи, циркулирующие по деревне. Всех новоприбывших специально предупреждали о нем. Почему же она ведет себя так спокойно?  
\- Ты не боишься меня, - заметил он.  
\- Я опасаюсь, - возразила она, явно понимая, на что он намекает. – Но пока не случилось ничего плохого. Зачем дрожать зря?  
\- У тебя получилось решить свои проблемы? – спросил он в лоб, вернувшись к предыдущему вопросу.  
Рин вздрогнула и потупилась.  
\- Скорее да, чем нет, но результаты оставляют желать лучшего.  
Гаара нахмурился. Ее ответ был слишком туманным.  
\- Тут дело во мне, а не в методиках, - поспешила добавить Рин, - слишком много личных факторов. Могу вкратце рассказать о своем опыте...  
Ее голос затих, и Гаара почувствовал на себе ее осторожный взгляд.  
Если бы не шанс узнать о практике изменения сознания, он бы вообще не подошел к ней. Сбивающая с толку открытость. Как будто она хочет втереться к нему в доверие.  
Это слишком напоминало Яшамару.  
Шрам кольнуло болью, а внутри головы гулко раскатился чужой смех.  
«Хочешь узнать, говорит ли она правду? Давай посмотрим, какая она изнутри. Кровь не обманет».  
Лицо Гаары исказилось. Он прикрыл глаза рукой и глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Говори.  
Он не будет ее убивать. Как и других жителей деревни. Больше нет. Он слишком долго потакал своим желаниям.  
\- Гаара, не мог бы ты отпустить мои ноги?  
Он неверяще уставился на песок, скользящий вокруг щиколоток Рин, а потом решительно приказал ему вернуться. Тот нехотя выпустил добычу и отполз к нему, раздраженно шелестя.  
\- В-вот т-теперь я испугалась, - призналась Рин сдавленным голосом и вытянула ноги, опершись руками о крышу.  
Он слышал ее прерывистое дыхание. Она была взволнована, но не пыталась убежать. Возможно, ее охватила слабость от страха, поэтому она ничего не могла предпринять. Однако ее выдержка слегка заинтриговала его, и это помогло ему отвлечься от жажды крови.  
\- Извини.  
Она удивленно посмотрела на него, а потом неловко улыбнулась.  
\- Не стоит.  
«Давай поиграем с ней. Я хочу услышать, как она кричит».  
Нет. Нельзя.  
Разговор чем-то напоминал допрос, хотя по сути им не являлся. Гаара не хотел причинять Рин вред, и информация, которую он хотел получить, не касалась миссий.  
Это было только между ними.  
Рин вздохнула уже более спокойно и подняла голову, уставившись в темное небо, на котором мерцали звезды.  
\- Главная моя трудность заключается в том, что я здесь чужая, - начала она, - сложно понять, как продвигается работа над собой, если не видишь реакцию тех, кто с тобой знаком. Я пришла в деревню недавно и почти никого тут не знаю. До этого я путешествовала с мамой, пока ее... пока она не умерла. Так получилось, что меня забрал к себе отец. Я даже не знала, что у меня тут есть родственники... – Рин облизала пересохшие губы и, с усилием сглотнув, продолжила, по-прежнему, не глядя на него. – Отец вскоре умер во время нападения на Коноху, и я осталась с дедом, бабушкой и дядей. Жизнь очень изменилась, и мне трудно смириться со смертями близких. Я хочу стать сильнее и преодолеть это, но, похоже, что-то делаю не так. Я, скажем так, смогла отстраниться от своих проблем, но не решить их. Сейчас не могу нормально спать по ночам. Что-то грызет изнутри, хотя внешне меня вроде бы ничего не беспокоит. Пытаюсь разобраться с этим...  
\- Не можешь нормально спать?  
Она, наконец, посмотрела на него. В ее глазах мелькали тени противоречивых эмоций.   
\- Сплю где-то по 2-3 часа в сутки. Бывает, выматываюсь вконец, но и тогда сплю 4 часа максимум.  
Гаара промолчал, обдумывая все, что она ему рассказала. Ситуация была запутанной, и в ней было трудно разобраться без длительных расспросов. Он не был уверен, что ему нужно узнавать у Рин что-то еще. Самое главное для себя он уже отметил.  
Реакция тех, кто с тобой знаком...  
Перед мысленным взором мелькнуло лицо Наруто. Он бы его понял, и, возможно, подсказал бы что-нибудь... Но Наруто был далеко.  
\- Надеюсь, я смогла хоть чем-то помочь, - Рин вздохнула. – И я бы хотела поблагодарить вас. Мне стало немного легче после того, как я озвучила свою ситуацию. Я могла бы выслушать вас тоже, если хотите...  
Он пристально уставился на нее. Грудь сдавило. Внутри заворочалось что-то мохнатое и опасное.  
\- Прошу прощения, - она быстро опустила глаза. – Надеюсь, у вас получится разобраться с тем, что вас тревожит.  
Гааре показалось, что он сейчас прямо на месте рассыплется на песчинки, и его развеет ночной ветер.  
Рин уже не в первый раз говорила ему слова поддержки, и несмотря на то, что она была подчеркнуто вежлива, он чувствовал, что она искренне пытается его подбодрить.  
Или ему просто хотелось в это верить.   
К горлу подступил комок. Он поморщился, неосознанно прижав руку к груди.  
Она не Яшамару. Она... другая.  
Он дал вихрю песка окутать себя, используя дзютсу, чтобы переместиться с крыши.  
Подальше от Рин и от ее непрошеного дружелюбия.  
Прочь от ее понимающих глаз.  
Он выяснил все, что хотел. Ему больше не нужно разговаривать с ней.  
«Убей ее и успокойся,» - донесся до него призрачный смешок.  
Он стиснул зубы, стараясь успокоиться.  
Общаться с людьми так трудно, когда ты не угрожаешь им и не пытаешься напоить песок их кровью.  
Ему определенно нужна практика.   
  
  
Рин осторожно сдула пыль и песок со страниц книги и ласково провела по ним рукой, будто погладила. Гааре показалось, что он случайно увидел что-то личное, но взгляд он отводить не стал. Наоборот, стал смотреть еще внимательнее.  
  


 

  
**04\. sirin - birds of tokyo**  |  _a deep seeded torture you fight in your sleep. the right side's a demon, the left side is weak. and it's hard being human_

  
  
На слух ты – неизбежность – тихий шелест в песочных часах, безжалостно и неустанно отсчитывающих время чужой жизни.  
У каждого цветка отмерен точно срок. Совпадет ли мой с твоим счетом, самовлюбленный демон?..   
  
  
Гаара тихо прошел по крыше к окну и заглянул в комнату.  
Рин спала, разметавшись по кровати.   
Он коротко вздохнул и хотел было уйти, но что-то заставило его снова посмотреть на нее.  
Лицо Рин было напряжено. Что бы ей ни снилось, оно явно не было приятным.   
Гаара вспомнил, что она говорила про бессонницу и подавленные воспоминания. Видимо, ее проблемы так и остались нерешенными.  
Рин судорожно вздохнула, и по ее щекам покатились слезы. Она дернулась и резко села, уставившись на него невидящим взглядом, тяжело дыша.  
Он напрягся, глядя на ее искаженное болью лицо. Это вызывало у него почти физический дискомфорт.  
\- Рин, - позвал он негромко.  
Она вздрогнула и, кажется, только сейчас увидела его.  
\- Гаара?  
Ее лицо смягчилось, и она почему-то ничуточки не удивилась его присутствию, хотя ее реакцию можно было списать на шок от кошмара.  
\- Плохой сон?  
\- Да... – она неуверенно поднесла руки к лицу.  
Слезы закапали ей на ладони.  
\- Ой-ой! – она быстро вытерла глаза. – Извини. Мне надо пойти умыться. Ты сейчас уйдешь или останешься?  
\- Останусь, - ответил он с секундной задержкой.  
Рин кивнула и быстро выскочила из комнаты.  
Бывало, Гаара от нечего делать наблюдал за жизнью жителей деревни через окна. Это в каком-то смысле было тренировкой, потому что он старался оставаться незаметным. Вряд ли люди обрадовались, если бы узнали, что он следит за ними.  
За Рин можно было наблюдать и ощущать себя причастным к происходящему. Она знала о его присутствии, но, похоже, ничего не имела против. Это неявное гостеприимство подкупало.  
Пока Рин отсутствовала, он оглядел комнату. В ней было очень мало личных вещей. Его внимание привлек стол, на котором громоздились книги, и были небрежно разложены листы бумаги с какими-то записями. Он мог бы забраться в комнату и прочитать, что там написано, но это не настолько его заинтересовало.  
За дверью послышались легкие шаги, затем клацнула ручка, и Рин шагнула через порог. Сейчас она выглядела более спокойной, хотя в ее глазах затаилась непонятная тревога. Волосы, обрамлявшие ее лицо, были влажными. Рин торопливо убрала их за уши, заметив его взгляд.  
\- Я в кои-то веки задремала с наступлением темноты... - она вздохнула. – Обрадовалась, думала, что смогу выспаться, наконец. Лучше бы не ложилась. Только хуже стало.  
Рин накинула кофту и вылезла на крышу, присоединившись к нему как ни в чем не бывало.  
Посмотрев на ее опухшие глаза, Гаара заключил, что его не раздражают ее слезы. Наверное, потому что для нее они были способом избавиться от напряжения и негативных эмоций. Она не предавалась жалости к себе и не искала утешения у других. Просто выпускала чувства на волю и двигалась дальше.  
Рин молчала, погрузившись в свои мысли. Гаара задумчиво смотрел на крыши соседних домов. Они провели так несколько часов, едва ли обменявшись парой фраз. Пусть он и не доверял Рин, сидеть рядом с ней в тишине было уютно, как бы странно это ни звучало.  
  
  
\- Знаешь... после всего, что я здесь видела, мне кажется, что ты самый благоразумный и рассудительный человек в этой деревне. Предрассудки! Сплошные предрассудки! – Рин покачала головой, устало прикрыв глаза.  
Гаара пристально смотрел на нее, не зная, как реагировать.  
Это было похоже одновременно и на комплимент, и на жалобу.  
Он чувствовал себя немного польщенным, хотя Рин, может быть, и не думала его хвалить.  
  


 

  
**05\. little bird - the weepies**  |  _say what you said, say it again. they tell me i'm crazy but you told me i'm golden_

  
  
Была тяжелая душная ночь полнолуния. Гаара сидел, прислонившись к стене, и размеренно дышал. Шукаку без устали ворочался внутри. В ушах звучало бормотание об охоте и крови, но он держал свою жажду под контролем. Чем-то помогало присутствие Рин. Он слышал, как она шелестит страницами книги, вытирает пот с лица и скрипит стулом, в очередной раз меняя позу. Он старался не прислушиваться к биению ее сердца и взволнованному дыханию – скорее всего, она добралась до кульминационного поворота сюжета. Простые звуки отвлекали. В иное время он бы за километр к ней не приблизился в полнолуние. Это было слишком опасно. Но сейчас он мог контролировать себя и больше не собирался сбегать.  
\- Ай, - удивленно выдохнула Рин.  
В воздухе растекся запах крови.  
Гаара дернулся, и песок ловкой плетью выдернул Рин из комнаты. Она шлепнулась на крышу перед ним со сдавленным возгласом. Ноздри Гаары затрепетали, и он как завороженный уставился на порез, набухший кровью на ее пальце. Кровь казалась черной в свете луны и манила его, заставляя Шукаку безумно бросаться на стены его разума, расшатывая замок благоразумия.  
Эта идиотка порезалась страницей книги. Ну почему именно сегодня?..  
\- Гаара, - наконец пробился сквозь вопли Шукаку в его голове голос Рин, - Гаара, ты меня слышишь?  
Он слышал, но ответить не мог, занятый борьбой с Однохвостым. Судя по всему, он проигрывал, так как тело Рин начал обволакивать песок.  
Неучтенный фактор для достижения контроля во время полнолуния – запах крови. Самое время научится сдерживаться сейчас до того, как Рин пострадает и возненавидит его, как все остальные.  
«Я не хочу ее убивать!» - мысленно рявкнул Гаара.  
«Ты хочешь ее крови, я знаю. Я просто хочу тебе помочь...».  
\- Если ты хочешь моей крови, можешь ее попробовать.  
Сначала он подумал, что это сказал Шукаку, но после всплеска безудержного веселья Однохвостого, понял, что это сказала Рин.  
Он пораженно уставился на нее.  
\- Ты можешь попробовать мою кровь из пореза, - повторила Рин, глядя на него со странным спокойствием и ухитрилась поднести кисть ближе к его лицу, несмотря на хватку песка.  
Глаза Гаары расширились, и его сердце забилось быстрее.  
«Нахальная девчонка! Думает, что может обмануть меня?» - фыркнул Шукаку.  
Но Гаара не слушал его. Он тянул руку Рин к себе.  
Несколько капель крови упали в жадно впитавший их песок. Песчинки замельтешили в воздухе, вгрызаясь в кожу, и Рин сдавленно замычала, закрыв себе рот другой рукой и крепко зажмурившись.  
Внезапно боль прекратилась. Рин не сразу сообразила, что происходит, но когда ощутила, как что-то горячее и влажное прикасается к ее пальцу, с опаской приоткрыла глаза.  
Увиденное заставило ее покраснеть до корней волос. Гаара медленно и вдумчиво дотрагивался языком до ее пореза.  
Конечно, она сама предложила ему попробовать ее кровь, но не подумала, что он воспользуется ее предложением так... буквально.  
Поймав взгляд Рин, Гаара хищно усмехнулся и зажал ее палец между зубами, чуть прикусив фалангу. Она заметила странный блеск в его глазах.  
Песок танцевал вокруг Гаары, сверкая в бледном сиянии луны, и Рин почудились призрачные очертания однохвостого зверя, решившего немного повеселиться этой ночью. Она зачарованно наблюдала за ним, временно позабыв обо всем. Это было похоже на извращенно-сладкий кошмар.  
Резкая боль заставила Рин дернуться и зашипеть.  
Гаара насторожился, и сытая поволока в его глазах сменилась растерянностью. Он поспешно вытащил ее палец изо рта и отвел взгляд, отпустив ее и решительно приказав песку вернуться в тыкву. На этот раз тот не оказал никакого сопротивления: Шукаку все же получил, что хотел, пусть был и не очень-то доволен тем, как все обернулось.  
\- Я в порядке, - быстро сказала Рин, - я сама предложила тебе сделать это. Ты ни в чем не виноват.  
Гаара так не думал. Он поддался искушению и был разочарован своей слабостью. Хорошо еще, что дело не зашло слишком далеко...  
Он собрался уйти, но оклик Рин заставил его задержаться.  
\- Гаара, подожди! Пожалуйста...  
\- Сейчас опасно быть рядом, - коротко ответил он.  
\- Я не боюсь.  
Гаара невольно повернулся, чтобы посмотреть Рин в глаза. Она действительно не боялась его, скорее была смущена сверх меры, о чем свидетельствовал ее странный в свете луны цвет лица, и в то же время ее взгляд был спокоен и тверд.  
Шрам болезненно кольнуло. Гаара дернулся, неосознанно коснувшись его, и зажмурился.  
Рин доверяет ему, несмотря на то, что произошло.  
Чем он это заслужил?  
Он открыл глаза. Рин рассматривала свой окровавленный палец, задумчиво улыбаясь.  
\- Такое чувство, будто меня укусили за то, что я неосторожно попыталась кого-то погладить.  
«Она забавная, - заметил Шукаку, - и вкусная. Так бы и съел целиком».  
\- Рин...  
\- Я слишком наивная? – она с легкой улыбкой посмотрела на него. – Сегодня полнолуние, но со мной ничего такого не случилось. Я верю тебе, Гаара.  _Я верю в тебя_.  
\- Почему?..  
\- Разве нельзя просто кому-то поверить?  
Их взгляды снова встретились, и Гаара внезапно почувствовал себя очень усталым, однако вместе с этим его охватило облегчение.  
Рин принимала его таким, какой он есть, и не судила за то, что он сделал.  
\- Я буду рада снова увидеться с тобой.  
Она широко и тепло улыбнулась. Гаара ощутил странную неловкость. Кажется, Рин так же улыбалась, когда они впервые встретились.  
Он спрыгнул с крыши и помчался по улице прочь от ее дома. Жажда крови сейчас волновала его меньше всего. Ему захотелось сделать с Рин что-то другое...  
Гаара побежал еще быстрее, стараясь отделаться от странных мыслей.  
Шукаку внутри захихикал и многозначительно облизнулся.  
  
  
\- Ты вынужден быть тем, кем они тебя видят. Мнения других людей имеют особую силу. Они давят и меняют. Идти против чужих ожиданий – словно двигаться против течения горной реки. Легко сдаться, а бороться почти невозможно. Того и гляди собьет с ног, и все усилия будут напрасны.   
\- Что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Для начала стоит подумать, нужно ли вообще двигаться против течения, если мы берем эту аналогию. Не проще ли выйти на берег и выбрать другой способ забраться наверх?  
  
  
\- Гаара, - внезапно говорит Рин.  
Он вздрагивает от неожиданности.  
И как ей только удается произносить его имя так, что он кажется себе не кровожадным демоном, а кем-то благородным и великим?  
  
  
Рин знала, что случится что-то плохое. Ее уже одолевали похожие чувства, когда что-то грозило ее близким, но она отказывалась верить интуиции.  
Она не хотела думать о том, что ей снова придется кого-то потерять.  
  
_Рин стояла в ярко освещенной комнате и, щурясь, наблюдала, как в воздухе танцуют пылинки. Она откуда-то знала, что это не песок. Почему? Разве она не посреди пустыни, где просто немыслимо его отсутствие?  
Гаара. Он и песок неотделимы друг от друга.  
Она машинально огляделась и вдруг увидела Гаару, спящего на кровати у неровной шершавой стены. Сначала это ее удивило. Она еще ни разу не видела Гаару спящим или дремлющим. Потом она вспомнила, что во сне Однохвостый может вырваться из-под контроля, и, нахмурившись, шагнула к нему.  
Все мысли вылетели у нее из головы, когда она увидела лицо Гаары. Оно было неестественно бледным и искаженным, будто он испытывал невыносимую боль.  
Нехорошие предчувствия заставили Рин снова разволноваться. Она прикусила губу и решила разбудить Гаару, чтобы заглянуть в его вечно серьезные глаза и убедиться, что с ним все хорошо. Наклонившись, она протянула руку, собираясь потрясти его за плечо, но тут застыла, охваченная ужасом.  
Она только сейчас заметила, что Гаара не дышит._  
  
Рин проснулась рывком.  
«Нет-нет-нет!!!» - билось у нее в голове.  
Ей безумно захотелось выскочить из дома и побежать прямиком в резиденцию Казекаге в абсурдном желании убедиться, что с Гаарой все в порядке.  
«Так меня туда и пустят. Да и если бы что-то случилось, деревня бы сейчас на ушах стояла. Все хорошо. Это обычный кошмар…»  
Она не виделась с Гаарой больше месяца. Ему было трудно выкроить время, чтобы встретиться с ней. А, может быть, он просто не хотел ее видеть. У него теперь было множество обязанностей, и ему нужно было справляться с ними, ни на что не отвлекаясь, нужно было завоевывать доверие, оправдывать возложенные ожидания...  
Рин вздохнула, выбросила сон из головы и постаралась уснуть снова.  
К ее удивлению у нее это легко получилось.  
Она не вспоминала про кошмар, пока через некоторое время на деревню не напали Акацки и не похитили Казекаге. В ту же ночь погиб ее дядя, когда предатель взорвал скалу в ущелье.  
Проклятый сон был в руку.  
  


 

  
**06\. morning song - eivor palsdottir**  |  _morning has finally come, shadows vanish in the sun, a new beginning, now i’m sure_

  
  
Весть о том, что Казекаге возвращается к ним, мигом облетела всю деревню. Люди в едином порыве вышли из домов и взобрались на стены, уставившись в сторону восходящего солнца, силясь различить силуэты приближающихся оттуда людей.  
Рин устало прислонилась к стене и прищурилась, глядя на горизонт сквозь ресницы.  
Все эти дни она провела в сущем кошмаре. Раньше ей казалось, что ничто не сможет сравниться с потерей матери. Как же она ошибалась.  
После нападения Акацки она какое-то время больше существовала, чем жила, настолько ее шокировало произошедшее.  
Потеряв своего последнего ребенка, дед с бабушкой сильно сдали и замкнулись в своем горе. Рин поддерживала их, как могла, и держалась на чистом упрямстве, хотя ей ужасно хотелось свернуться калачиком и плакать от бессилия днями напролет, потому что она снова потеряла члена семьи и вдобавок ничего не знала о судьбе человека, который очень много для нее значил.   
Появление отряда из Конохи неожиданно принесло с собой надежду. Они смогли вытащить брата Гаары чуть ли не с того света, может быть, им удастся вернуть и самого Гаару?..   
Рин решила поверить в них, несмотря на неприязнь, которую чувствовала к Конохе из-за смерти отца. В конце концов, что ей еще оставалось делать?  
Слыша краем уха тихие разговоры и замечая взволнованные лица жителей Суны, Рин с неожиданной горечью подумала, что они только теперь поверили в то, что Гаара изменился и не желает им зла. Ему нужно было, не больше не меньше, принести себя в жертву у них глазах, чтобы они начали считать его настоящим Казекаге. Ей хотелось кричать от осознания такой несправедливости: «Где же вы раньше были?! - и неожиданно: – Я первая заметила, что он изменился!»  
Она недоуменно моргнула и тут увидела вдали знакомую рыжеватую макушку, отливающую красным в солнечных лучах. У нее как гора с плеч свалилась, и она почувствовала невероятное облегчение.   
Вокруг раздались восторженные выкрики. Люди, стоящие внизу, побежали вперед. Скрытая деревня Песка приветствовала возвращение своего Казекаге.  
«Теперь его все любят. Я больше не буду особенной».  
Эта мысль заставила Рин ошеломленно прижать пальцы к губам.  
Со странным щемящим в груди чувством она следила за медленным приближением Гаары, которого с обеих сторон поддерживали Канкуро и светловолосый шиноби из Конохи. Она молчала и не двигалась, придавленная внезапным осознанием.  
«Когда это для меня все стало настолько серьезным?..»  
С усилием оторвав взгляд от Гаары, она с печалью пронаблюдала, как в деревню первым вносят тело старейшины Чиё и, прикрыв глаза, почтила ее память. Она не знала ее лично, но видела несколько раз, когда работала в архивах. Еще одна невосполнимая для деревни потеря...  
Гаара выглядел до смерти изможденным и каким-то потерянным. Рин поняла: случилось что-то ужасное, и дело было не в смерти старейшины.  
«Акацки что-то сделали с ним! Хоть бы все обошлось, хоть бы он справился с этим...»  
Взгляд Гаары рассеянно пробежал по толпе на стене. На секунду Рин показалось, что он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, и ее сердце пропустило удар. Щеки начал стремительно заливать предательский румянец.  
«Черт! Что со мной? Я же не...»  
Сейчас Гаара определенно смотрел в ее сторону, и Рин почувствовала, что у нее пылает лицо.  
«Я попала... Так, план номер раз на ближайшее время – прекратить по-дурацки краснеть при малейшем признаке внимания с его стороны. План номер два – разобраться со своими чувствами. Это все только осложнит...»  
Последняя мысль мигом охладила ей голову и помогла успокоиться. Однако новое чувство уже пустило ростки в ее душе и незаметно изменило улыбку и выражение глаз. Рин шагнула за черту, даже не осознавая этого, и пути назад уже не было.  
  
  
\- Добрый день, Казекаге-сама, чем могу помочь?  
Глаза Рин странно блестели, а щеки покрывал лихорадочный румянец. Гаара задумался, не заболела ли она. Ему стоило навестить ее раньше, но он никак не мог выбраться из-под опеки, которой его окружили после инцидента с похищением.  
\- Добрый день. Я хочу взять книгу в дорогу... – он многозначительно посмотрел на нее.  
Рин буквально засветилась от радости, уловив намек.  
\- Надеюсь, там, куда вы пойдете, не слишком опасно, Казекаге-сама. Наши книги требуют бережного обращения... – она вопросительно приподняла одну бровь.  
\- Там будет очень холодно, - подумав, выдал он.  
На лице Рин появилась легкая улыбка.  
\- В таком случае, могу посоветовать вам взять с собой сборник зимних сказок. С ними ничего не должно случиться на морозе, и они помогут вам скрасить суровые будни.  
Гаара удивленно склонил голову на бок. Не услышав возражений, Рин вспорхнула с места за книгой, обдав его теплым воздухом и запахом нагретой солнцем травы от волос.  
\- Моя самая любимая сказка – «Снежная королева», - вернувшись, поделилась она между прочим, начав заполнять карточку. – Пожалуйста, верните книгу через месяц.  
Их взгляды на секунду встретились, когда Рин протянула ему том сказок с потертой обложкой. В ее глазах бурлило много эмоций.  
Гаара задумался, с каких пор они начали так хорошо понимать друг друга и читать невысказанное за обычными фразами.  
( _\- Давно не виделись. Рада, что с тобой все в порядке, несмотря на то, что случилось из-за Акацки...  
\- Извини, я не мог прийти раньше. А сейчас мне надо уйти из деревни.  
\- Отправляешься в опасное путешествие?  
\- Сейчас нигде не безопасно.  
\- Я все понимаю, но иногда тебе стоит отвлекаться от великих дел хотя бы ненадолго. Почитай сказки, например.  
\- Не думаю, что это чем-то мне поможет.  
\- Порой, сказки бывают гораздо поучительнее любой военной и политической литературы... Пожалуйста, береги себя и вернись назад целым и невредимым._ )  
\- Обязательно, - твердо ответил он.  
Рин улыбнулась, и у Гаары неуловимо потеплело на душе.  
  
\- Что у тебя с этой девушкой из архивов? – пихнул его в бок Канкуро.  
\- Что у меня с ней?.. – недоуменно переспросил Гаара.  
\- Если б я не знал лучше, подумал бы, что между вами что-то есть. Ты зашел в архивы, чтобы взять с собой  _сказки_  на встречу Каге пяти Великих стран...  _ты это серьезно_?  
\- Ну, он же наш маленький брат, почему бы и нет? – со смехом сказала Темари.  
\- Мой маленький брат на досуге читает учебники по военному делу! Кто ты и что ты сделал с нашим Гаарой? – Канкуро картинно всплеснул руками.  
\- Ну, ну, Казекаге тоже люди и должны иногда отвлекаться, - заметила Темари.  
\- Вот и она так сказала... – пробормотал Гаара, разглядывая обложку книги с едва различимым названием, а потом аккуратно убрал ее в сумку.  
\- Что? – резко повернулся к нему Канкуро. – Так, когда мы вернемся, познакомишь меня с ней.  
\- И ме-ня, - шутливо пропела Темари.  
\- Вот, слушайся старших!  
\- Хорошо, пойдем вместе через месяц, когда нужно будет вернуть книгу.  
Услышав серьезный ответ Гаары, брат с сестрой понимающе переглянулись. У них не осталось сомнений, что загадочная девушка значит для него гораздо больше, чем кажется.  
  


 

  
**07\. hearts a mess - gotye**  |  _pick apart the pieces of your heart and let me peer inside, let me in where only your thoughts have been, let me occupy your mind as you do mine_

  
  
\- Можно?..  
Он посмотрел на нее изучающе и настороженно, готовый в любой момент взорваться стремительными и убийственными движениями. Однако угрозы не было. В ее глазах горел неприкрытый интерес. А еще - смущение из-за нахальной просьбы, которое раскрашивало ее щеки в причудливые оттенки красного.  
У нее слишком бледная кожа. Все эмоции на виду.  
Прошло уже довольно много времени, с тех пор, как Рин поселилась здесь, но она по-прежнему выделялась среди жителей Суны отсутствием загара. Он уже привык к ее внешности, но сейчас ее чуждость как никогда бросалась в глаза, уговаривая попробовать довериться, разрешить ей...  
Пауза затянулась.  
У Рин опустились плечи, и она покраснела еще сильнее, уставившись куда-то в пол, сбивчиво бормоча извинения.  
Разочарование душным облаком повисло в воздухе.  
Ему определенно не нужны воспоминания об упущенных возможностях.  
\- Гаара?  
Рин уже успокоилась и вопросительно смотрела на него. Во взгляде явственно читалось «забудь, что я спрашивала».  
\- Да, можно, - сказал он ей, отзывая песчаную защиту, и с любопытством пронаблюдал, как на ее лице проступает неверие, а потом восторг.  
Она осторожно потянулась к нему, мучительно медленно, слегка растопырив пальцы.  
Он отчетливо вздрогнул, когда она прикоснулась к его левой надбровной дуге и заскользила кончиками пальцев выше. Легко и нежно.  
Внутри разлилось странное тепло. Там, в пустоте, где раньше был Шукаку.  
Ее рука дрожала, но она продолжала прикасаться к нему, изучая шрам-иероглиф – сосредоточение его отчаяния, вырвавшегося наружу давным-давно. Первая рана, которую он нанес себе сам.   
Зарубцевавшаяся кожа почти ничего не чувствовала - как если бы она была покрыта песком, однако необъяснимым образом казалось, что он ощущает прикосновения Рин на каком-то другом уровне восприятия.  
Как будто она касалась его души, его внутреннего «я». Это было... странно, но вовсе не неприятно. Он чувствовал себя более уязвимым, чем в тот момент, когда осознал, что Шукаку больше с ним нет.  
Он снова вздрогнул, почувствовав, как по спине пробежали мурашки, и Рин быстро убрала руку, прижав ее к груди и сжав другой для надежности. Ее лицо горело, но она с беспокойством смотрела на него, будто переживала, что причинила ему боль.  
Он качнул головой, на миг зажмурившись. По коже заскользил песок, восстанавливая защиту, стирая отзвуки ощущений от прикосновений Рин.   
Для него это было слишком. Он поддался соблазну и теперь не знал, что делать со странными чувствами, поселившимися внутри. Память услужливо подсказывала, что в прежние времена он бы просто избавился от источника переживаний, но сейчас он не мог этого сделать.  
\- Гаара, ты в порядке?  
Он пронзительно уставился на нее, нахмурившись.  
\- Что ты сделала?  
\- Потрогала твой шрам, - удивленно ответила она, явно не понимая, почему он так реагирует. – Тебе больно? Прости, я...  
\- Мне не больно. Но шрам теперь как будто горит и здесь что-то странное... – он хлопнул себя по груди, не в силах описать свои ощущения. – Не понимаю.  
\- Ты злишься?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты расстроен?  
\- Нет.  
\- Т-тебе понравилось?..  
Его взгляд, казалось, мог прожечь в ней дыру.  
Она опять покраснела. Теперь пылало не только лицо, но и уши, и даже руки.  
\- Не знаю.  
Гаара отвел взгляд, продолжая хмуриться.  
\- Я могу сделать это еще раз. Ну, то есть -  _дотронуться до тебя_. Только сегодня я больше не буду этого делать.  
\- Почему? – внезапно вырвалось у него.  
Они удивленно уставились друг на друга.  
\- По-потому что это смущает, - призналась Рин, снова опустив глаза. – А тебе прикосновения в новинку. Лучше не торопиться и привыкать постепенно...  
Она осеклась.  
\- Я подумаю об этом, - серьезно сказал Гаара и чуть приподнял уголки губ в намеке на улыбку.  
Рин, похоже, была готова сквозь землю провалиться от неловкости, но все равно улыбнулась в ответ.  
Ему внезапно снова захотелось ощутить ее пальцы на своей коже. Не на шраме, а на чувствительной поверхности безо всяких защитных покровов. Это казалось правильным. Казалось, что ее прикосновения – ключ к тому, чтобы он смог, наконец, открыться кому-то полностью.  
Она заслужила его доверие. Подпустит ли он ее настолько близко – вопрос, который надлежало обдумать со всей тщательностью.  
  
  
После окончания войны мир еще долго не мог успокоиться. Конечно, основной удар пришелся на шиноби, но Бесконечное Тсукуёми, наложенное Мадарой, смутило умы многих. В основном пострадали старики и люди со слабой психикой. После того, как им показали идеальный мир, они не могли смириться с тем, что им снова придется жить в реальности. Многие ударились в жестокость, пытаясь угнаться за недостижимыми мечтами, и повсюду резко увеличилось количество преступлений. На шиноби, понесших серьезные потери и не успевших толком оплакать погибших, как из рога изобилия посыпались миссии. Людей катастрофически не хватало, поэтому за миссии начали браться и главы деревень. Гаара не был исключением. Он в одиночку отправлялся в небольшие страны и проводил там тщательную зачистку, наводя страх и ужас на всех нарушителей спокойствия. Порой ему казалось, что война все еще продолжается, просто теперь перешла на иной уровень.  
  
Гаара не знал, в какой момент это началось, но он стал легко находить Рин в толпе, сколько бы людей вокруг ни было. Он будто автоматически настраивался на поиск ее чакры и безошибочно поворачивался в ту сторону, где Рин находилась.  
Возможно, это случилось после того, как он потерял Шукаку. Тогда, едва стоя на ногах у входа в деревню, окруженный радостными жителями Суны, он почти сразу нашел взглядом Рин на стене. Он плохо помнил, что было, когда он сражался с Дейдарой. Им двигало желание защитить деревню от взрывов во что бы то ни стало. Тогда Рин могла случайно пострадать. Увидев ее целой и невредимой, он почувствовал непонятное облегчение. Как будто ее здоровье было гарантией того, что все в порядке.  
Периодически проверять, как Рин поживает, как-то незаметно вошло у него в привычку. Когда он уходил из деревни, а потом возвращался, он невольно искал ее в толпе встречающих. Если ее не было среди них, он потом находил время, чтобы встретиться с ней лично. Только когда он слышал ее голос и видел ее улыбку, он чувствовал, что вернулся по-настоящему.  
Сегодня Рин его не встречала. Это показалось ему странным, и он решил навестить ее как можно скорее. Его что-то смутно беспокоило.  
Рин не было в архивах, также как и старого Сэки. Когда Гаара спросил о нем, ему тихо ответили, что он недавно скончался.  
Бабушка Рин умерла во время войны. Ее сердце не выдержало иллюзии, в которой вся ее семья была жива. Сэки еще как-то держался, и Рин изо всех сил поддерживала его, но, похоже, этого оказалось недостаточно.  
Порой Гаара задавался вопросом, что видела сама Рин. Возможно, иллюзия показала ей родителей, как и ему. Если это было так, смерть последнего близкого родственника могла серьезно на нее повлиять. Теперь она осталась одна.  
Ноги сами привели его к кладбищу.  
Рин, бледная и осунувшаяся, молча стояла у могилы деда. Гаара тихо подошел и встал рядом, незаметно оглядывая ее краем глаза. Рин явно было плохо, и ему нужно было что-то сделать, чтобы это исправить.  
\- С возвращением.  
Ее голос был похож на хриплый шепот. Как будто она сорвала голос, когда кричала.  
У Гаары по-прежнему были пробелы в знаниях, касающихся человеческих отношений. Он мог вдохновить армию, чтобы пойти за ним в безнадежный бой, но совершенно не знал, как успокоить плачущую девушку.  
Хотя Рин не плакала, по крайней мере, видимыми слезами, и это делало ситуацию еще более запутанной.  
\- Мне нужен отпуск, Казекаге-сама.  
Он с усилием сглотнул и почувствовал странную горечь во рту.  
\- Куда пойдешь?  
\- Навещу двоюродных родственников, а там посмотрим.  
\- Когда вернешься?  
\- Не знаю...  
Ему показалось, что что-то ускользает от него, утекает, как вода сквозь пальцы. Он не мог этого допустить, поэтому решил действовать интуитивно.  
\- Я хочу пойти с тобой.  
Если до этого Рин держалась слегка отстраненно, сейчас он полностью завладел ее вниманием. Она ошарашенно уставилась на него, и ее щеки слегка порозовели. Гаара посчитал это хорошим знаком.  
\- Казекаге-сама, не говорите так, не подумав, - медленно проговорила она, взяв себя в руки, - я могу вас неправильно понять.  
\- Кажется, у тебя никогда не возникало проблем с пониманием, - заметил Гаара.  
\- Ты не можешь! – припечатала Рин, раскрасневшись сильнее.  
Сейчас она уже больше напоминала саму себя. Похоже, он все делал правильно.  
\- Да, это неисполнимое желание, но я назначу Яоки и Короби тебе в сопровождение. Пойдете вместе, как в прошлый раз*. Выдашь мне перед уходом несколько книг на свой выбор. Ты должна будешь вернуться к тому времени, как я их прочитаю.  
\- Ты очень быстро читаешь, а книги выдаются на месяц.  
\- Значит, вернешься через месяц.  
Она тяжело вздохнула. На ее лице появилась непонятная гримаса.  
\- Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, Казекаге-сама.  
\- Если ты хочешь уйти насовсем, не молчи об этом.  
\- Я вернусь, Гаара.  
Рин наконец-то по-настоящему улыбнулась.  
Гаара едва заметно улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, что все возвращается на круги своя: Рин здесь, ей стало лучше, и он  _дома_.  
  
  
\- Рин.  
Ее имя шелестит призрачными ветвями разлапистых деревьев.  
Она молчит, продолжая читать книгу, и, похоже, даже не слышит его.  
\- Рин.  
В этот раз имя звучит твердо и правильно, как принципы, из которых порой кажется она состоит целиком.  
Она что-то бормочет под нос, но продолжает его игнорировать. Он мог бы дотронуться до нее или выдернуть книгу из рук, но по старой привычке продолжает полагаться на звук, а не на прикосновения.  
-  _Рин_ , - пробует он снова.  
Ее имя колокольчиком звенит на языке.  
Она наконец выныривает из книги и смотрит на него, смущенно улыбаясь и сбивчиво извиняясь за свою невнимательность. Однако он не сердится. Он пытается разобраться, как одно имя может звучать так по-разному, и гадает, отчего же так сильно бьется сердце, когда Рин смотрит на него.  
  


 

  
**08\. down - hiatus**  |  _outro theme_

  
  
Почему же так далеко, в пустыне, я вижу штормовое море в твоих глазах?  
Морская вода солона, изменчива и светла, и не всегда понятно, что там на дне. Ее поверхность обманчива.  
Однако я вижу в ней  _тебя_ , и этого мне достаточно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание*: это отсылка к следующей части.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн: после блока 04. sirin - birds of tokyo, до блока 05. little bird - the weepies в первой части
> 
> Фанмикс, по которому была написана вторая часть, можно послушать здесь - http://pleer.com/list39644955ahi

** **

**Ноябрьские** **хроники** **.**

 

**01\. nascence - austin wintory** | _intro theme_

 

– Рин, у меня к тебе разговор.

Она вздрогнула и подняла от книги настороженный взгляд. Дед редко заходил к ней в комнату и никогда – без весомого повода.

– Да, дедушка?

Шумно выдохнув, он уселся на кровать и стиснул руки перед собой.

– Слушай меня внимательно и не перебивай. Мы тут с Юри кое-что обсудили и сошлись на том, что тебе нужно пойти в отпуск.

Рин издала неопределенный звук, похожий одновременно на ошарашенный выдох и скептическое хмыканье, но оставила комментарии на потом. Дед косо посмотрел на нее, но продолжил:

– Мы видим, что тебе тяжело сидеть на одном месте, особенно после кочевой жизни, которую ты вела до того, как сюда попала. Это нам, старикам, хорошо – уже нагулялись и натешились всласть – а молодым постоянно нужны свежие впечатления. Вот и посмотришь на мир, развеешься и вернешься обратно – трудиться на благо деревни.

– Посмотрю на мир? – не удержалась Рин и тут же прикусила язык, но дед, кажется, не был против этого вопроса.

– Проведаешь наших родственников в стране Рек. Путь туда неблизкий, а для одиноких девушек еще и опасный, так что мы наняли тебе сопровождение.

– Дедушка, но как же…

– Не спорь! – прикрикнул он, но глаза у него улыбались. – Сейчас расскажу, куда идти, а потом марш собираться! Шиноби подойдут через несколько часов.

Всполошившись, Рин вскочила со стула.

– Почему ты раньше ничего не сказал?!

– Потому что это был сюрприз! Не паникуй, рюкзак мы собрали заранее. Тебе осталось только все проверить и что-нибудь добавить, если необходимо. А теперь запоминай, что скажу про дорогу...

Рин чудилось, что она спит и видит прекрасный сон. Ее отпускают из деревни! Она снова отправится путешествовать! Пусть и с охранниками, но все равно…

Убедившись, что Рин вызубрила все инструкции, дед вручил ей письмо для родственников, жестом фокусника выудил плотно набитый рюкзак из-под кровати и удалился, усмехаясь в бороду.

Радость Рин длилась недолго. Она с детства путешествовала вместе с мамой, и теперь ей остро не хватало ехидных комментариев и громкого смеха, которыми всегда сопровождались сборы в дорогу, 

Рин тряхнула головой и сердито уставилась на рюкзак, как будто это он был виноват в том, что у нее испортилось настроение.

До недавнего времени отец ходил с этим рюкзаком на миссии за пределы деревни…

– Да что ж такое!

Рин быстро заморгала и сглотнула комок, подкативший к горлу.

Хоть бы этот визит к родственникам и вправду помог ей развеяться.

 

Рин одолевал непонятный мандраж. Еще бабушка, как назло, напоила ее каким-то бодрящим травяным отваром, из-за которого у нее участилось сердцебиение, так что конец вечера она встретила с шальной головой и вымотанными нервами.

Резкая трель звонка, разнесшаяся по дому, неожиданно помогла Рин слегка расслабиться, и она, подхватив рюкзак, устремилась на выход.

Выйдя на улицу, Рин слегка прищурилась, пытаясь разглядеть шиноби в тусклом свете фонарей. Двоих молодых парней она видела впервые… а третьим оказался Гаара.

У Рин против воли изумленно поднялись брови. Конечно, он полноценный шиноби Сунагакурэ, но вероятность того, что ему поручат такую незначительную миссию, была крайне мала. Что-то тут не так…

\- Рин, ты опять о манерах забыла?! – возмутился дед, возникнув на пороге и отвесив ей подзатыльник. – Простите ее, пожалуйста, Гаара-сама.

\- Прошу прощения, – подхватила Рин, виновато склонив голову, - я совсем не ожидала вас увидеть, Гаара-сама. Для меня это большая честь!..

Он едва заметно нахмурился и одарил ее непонятным взглядом.

\- Здравствуй, Рин.

\- Здравствуйте.

Она вопросительно посмотрела на незнакомых шиноби.

\- Яоки.

\- Короби.

Коротко представились они и снова как воды в рот набрали. Очевидно, Гаара в их команде был главным и говорил за всех.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - вежливо улыбнулась Рин, - думаю, мое имя вы уже знаете…

\- Вверяю мою внучку вашим заботам, Гаара-сама, - вмешался дед.

Рин неожиданно бросило в жар. Как-то уж очень двусмысленно это прозвучало.

\- Конечно. Ты готова, Рин?

Флегматичному спокойствию Гаары мог позавидовать любой удав.

Она вздохнула, отгоняя от себя дурацкие мысли.

\- Да. Пока, дедушка.

\- До свидания, Рин.

Надев рюкзак, она целенаправленно двинулась к выходу из деревни. С дядей и бабушкой она попрощалась еще днем, так что ее здесь больше ничего не держало.

Шиноби ненавязчиво пристроились шагать по бокам от нее. Гаара шел справа, чуть впереди. Наверное, любой другой житель деревни, пришел бы в ужас от такой компании. Искоса глянув на него, Рин чуть не споткнулась, но вовремя выровнялась. На лицо выползла смущенная, но донельзя довольная улыбка.

Как же ей повезло.

 

Выйдя из ущелья, Рин ненадолго остановилась и вдохнула полной грудью. Ночной воздух приятно освежал и дарил ей ощущение свободы, казалось, впервые за прошедшие несколько месяцев.

\- Я не очень хорошо знаю местность, – призналась она, неловко переступив с ноги на ногу, – так что надеюсь на вас.

\- Понял, - Гаара бесстрастно повернулся к своим подчиненным. – Короби, вперед.

\- Слушаюсь. Идите за мной, Рин-сан.

Рин кивнула и двинулась вслед за ним. Гаара и Яоки снова заняли позиции по обеим сторонам от нее, но в этот раз шли чуть позади.

Сначала такое построение несколько раздражало Рин. Однако вскоре ее мнение изменилось.

Короби насторожился, когда неподалеку что подозрительно зашелестело, и взял левее. Рин заметила, как Гаара, не сбавляя шага, повел рукой и через несколько мгновений часть песка, лежащего вокруг, взметнулась в воздух. Шум в стороне усилился. Там тяжело ворочалось, скрипело и щелкало что-то большое и явно недружелюбное. Гаара сжал кулак, и с громким хрустом все стихло.

\- Что это было? – Рин прищурилась, тщетно вглядываясь в темноту.

\- Скорпион, - ответил Яоки и ненавязчиво подтолкнул ее вперед, намекая, что здесь не стоит задерживаться.

Рин ошарашенно моргнула. Она и не знала, что тут водятся гигантские скорпионы. В деревню, по понятным причинам, такие не забредали, а когда отец первый и последний раз вел ее по пустыне, ничего подобного им не встречалось. Хотя тогда она мало обращала внимание на окружающий мир после пережитого потрясения.

Рин тряхнула головой, отгоняя непрошеные мысли, и сосредоточилась на ходьбе. Было не так-то просто приноровиться к передвижению по сыпучей поверхности, но походные навыки, въевшиеся в тело за годы путешествий, подсказали ей, что делать. Дыхание Рин выровнялось, и теперь она ступала легче и осторожнее.

Поправив лямки рюкзака, она взглянула на своих спутников. Все трое скользили рядом молчаливыми тенями. На миг ей почудилось, что она видит воплощение духа пустыни с двумя стражами, вечно странствующего под звездным небом. Песок танцевал в воздухе, окружая Гаару тонкой взвесью, посверкивающей в лунном свете, ластился к его ногам и, похоже, был готов исполнить любое его пожелание.

У Рин на секунду перехватило дыхание. Из деревни стоило выйти хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть это невероятное зрелище. Она будто в сказку попала.

Негромкий хруст в стороне развеял очарование момента. Гаара разжал пальцы и легонько встряхнул рукой. Похоже, в пустыне стало еще на одну опасную тварь меньше.

 

Они делали короткие передышки каждые несколько часов. Первый раз Рин пришлось сделать над собой невероятное усилие, чтобы попросить спутников остановиться. Они совсем не выглядели уставшими, в отличие от нее. Но какая бы дурацкая гордость не играла в ее голове, это не стоило того, чтобы устраивать проблемы на пустом месте. Нет смысла затевать гонку и что-то доказывать шиноби. Их вообще сложно считать людьми из-за их невероятных способностей. Хотя Рин это все равно не мешало завидовать их умению ходить по любым поверхностям, как по ровной дороге.

Когда они остановились в очередной раз, Рин вытащила пакет со спальником из рюкзака и уселась на него, с наслаждением вытянув уставшие ноги. Вздохнув и потянувшись, она постаралась расслабиться. Напряжение крайне неохотно разжимало когти, впившиеся в мышцы. Разминая шею, Рин заметила, что небо посветлело. Над горизонтом расцветали золотисто-розовые всполохи.

\- Будем идти до полудня? – уточнила она, повернувшись к Гааре.

\- Да, потом остановимся и дождемся вечера, - сообщил он.

\- Я плохо переношу жару, - заметила Рин, - так что переждать ее – отличная идея.

Она зачерпнула горсть песка и чуть поежилась, ощутив холод, который он вобрал в себя за ночь, потом позволила ему просыпаться сквозь пальцы и разгладила получившуюся горку. Критически оглядев разровненный участок, она рассеянно начала водить по нему пальцем, выписывая до боли знакомые иероглифы.

\- Что вы делаете?

Рин вздрогнула и подняла голову. На нее сверху вниз с любопытством взирал Короби.

\- Вспоминаю старые привычки, - Рин кривовато усмехнулась и, быстро стерев надпись с песка, поднялась на ноги.

\- Я не знал, что твое имя означает цветок.

Рин удивленно посмотрела на Гаару, на секунду отвлекшись от упаковки спальника. Она и не заметила, что он наблюдал за ней все это время.

\- Ну да, так и есть. Я просто обычно не представляюсь полным именем, потому что мне больше нравится сокращенный вариант. Вообще у нас в семье традиция – мужчины берут в жены девушек с цветочными именами, а те называют дочерей в честь цветов. Все забываю спросить у деда, почему так повелось.

\- Какая романтичная традиция… - мечтательно улыбнулся Яоки.

Рин торопливо опустила взгляд и принялась проверять надежно ли завязан рюкзак, надеясь, что капюшон куртки скроет ее покрасневшие щеки.

 

**02\. november - the wilderness of manitoba** | _far across the burning land, i remember, frozen in october sun comes november_

 

Рин изрядно вымоталась после ночного перехода, так что шиноби занялись обустройством лагеря сами, оставив ее сидеть в тени у скалы.

Пустыня медленно наливалась жаром, заставляя воздух дрожать, и солнце щедро рассыпало вокруг ослепительно яркие лучи, заново прогревая песок. Полуночные заморозки сейчас казались чем-то далеким и нереальным. Рин бы с удовольствием сняла с себя все лишние слои одежды, но ограничилась только балахоном. Осенняя погода обманчива, так что не стоило искушать судьбу. Не хватало ей еще заболеть или сгореть.

Минут через десять оклик Короби вырвал Рин из незаметно охватившей ее дремоты. Проморгавшись, она послушно добрела до палатки и забралась внутрь. В других обстоятельствах она бы задалась вопросом, почему палатку поставили одну на всех, и провела бы немало времени, переживая из-за того, что спутники не уважают ее право на личное пространство, но она слишком устала, чтобы начинать спор, так что просто разложила спальник и мгновенно уснула.

К сожалению, смена обстановки не повлияла на сновидения так, как Рин надеялась. По ее ощущениям все только усугубилось. Путешествие воскресило в ее памяти слишком много эпизодов из детства, и это не вызывало ничего, кроме горечи.

Рин проснулась в слезах и какое-то время просто лежала, прикрыв глаза тыльной стороной руки. В палатке было душно, но ее бил непонятный озноб. Неподалеку кто-то мирно сопел. За стенкой тихо шуршал песок.

Немного успокоившись, Рин нашла в кармане платок и вытерла мокрое лицо, затем села и потянулась к рюкзаку, чтобы найти флягу с водой, но помедлила, наконец, обратив внимание на шиноби. Яоки и Короби спали чуть в стороне от нее, а Гаара сидел у входа, скрестив ноги, и смотрел на пустыню через приоткрытый полог.

\- Будет буря, - негромко сказал он, похоже, спиной ощутив ее взгляд.

\- Нас это задержит?

Рин откупорила фляжку и сделала осторожный глоток, смочив пересохшие губы. Пусть вода и оказалась теплой и сладковатой, это помогло ей избавиться от неприятного привкуса во рту, оставшегося после сна.

\- Не думаю. К ночи должно стихнуть.

Рин рассеянно кивнула и плеснула немного воды на платок, чтобы хоть так смыть с лица соль и пот. Она сомневалась, что сможет снова заснуть в ближайшее время.

\- У меня хватит времени на то, чтобы немного размяться, прежде чем погода испортится?

Гаара покосился на нее с непонятным сомнением, но все же ответил:

\- У тебя есть полчаса.

Воодушевившись, Рин пробралась мимо него и выкарабкалась на свет божий. Снаружи стояло невыносимое пекло. Она поспешно накинула на голову капюшон мастерки, подняла ворот и раскатала рукава, чтобы спрятать в них руки. По-хорошему стоило остаться в палатке, но ей хотелось глотнуть свежего воздуха, хотя в действительности он был каким угодно, но не свежим.

\- Рин.

Она обернулась.

\- По-прежнему видишь плохие сны?

Рин вздохнула и красноречиво посмотрела на него. Гаара нахмурился, но сказал только:

\- Не отходи далеко.

Рин отрывисто кивнула и, развернувшись, неторопливо направилась к скале.

 

Вскоре после того, как Рин вернулась, взмокшая и странно умиротворенная, небо стало темнеть, и поднялся ветер. Дождавшись, когда она заберется в палатку, Гаара закрыл полог и сосредоточился, сложив руки в какую-то хитроумную печать. Рин предположила, что он делает что-то, чтобы защитить их от надвигающейся бури, но допытываться не стала. В данный момент ее интересовали более насущные проблемы вроде не на шутку разыгравшихся голода и жажды.

Короби и Яоки продолжали лежать на своих местах, но, похоже, уже проснулись, потому что Короби приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на нее, когда она прошуршала на свою сторону. Из-за налетевшей непогоды в палатке быстро воцарился кромешный мрак, так что вдобавок к еде и воде, Рин пришлось достать еще и фонарик.

\- Где вы так долго были? – вдруг подал голос Яоки.

Рин чуть не подавилась куском галеты и закашлялась.

\- Делала зарядку для хвоста, - с юмором, понятным ей одной, ответила она, отдышавшись.

\- Ты знаешь тайдзюцу, - констатировал Гаара, отвернувшись от входа, и обманчиво мягко положил руки на колени.

Рин округлила глаза и строго-настрого наказала себе впредь вести себя осторожно, даже если ей кажется, что она одна. Эти шиноби явно задались целью не спускать с нее глаз ни на секунду.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что вы умеете драться, Рин-сан, - оживился Яоки, садясь и потягиваясь.

Решив, что ей не стоит нервничать только из-за того, что кто-то следил, как она делала разминку, Рин доела галету и потянулась за новой.

\- Я не умею драться - только защищаться, - поправила она.

\- Вас Сэки-сан научил? – спросил Короби.

\- Нет, мама, - Рин начала рыться в рюкзаке в поисках блокнота и ручки, всем своим видом показывая, что больше не хочет говорить на эту тему.

Шиноби вроде бы намек поняли, по крайней мере, больше ничего спрашивать не стали, занявшись своими делами вроде проверки амуниции.

Снаружи доносилось завывание ветра и шипение растревоженного песка, но как-то приглушенно, что придавало их положению странный уют. На секунду Рин показалось, что ей снова пять лет, и она устроила себе домик под одеялом – настоящую крепость, в которой ей ничего не страшно, и куда можно попасть только по специальному приглашению. Она улыбнулась иронии ситуации. Сейчас их «пригласил» укрыться никто иной как Гаара. Тот самый мальчик, которого вся деревня считает кровожадным чудовищем. Пусть его домик – это вовсе не одеяло, развешанное на стульях, а абстрактный песчаный монстр, меняющий форму по его желанию, сути это не меняет.

 

Выудив письменные принадлежности из недр рюкзака, Рин раскрыла блокнот и начала рассеянно вертеть ручку в руке, подбирая нужные слова. Раньше она не видела смысла в том, чтобы вести дневник. Да, она периодически фиксировала наиболее удачные мысли, но этим и ограничивалась. Сейчас, пользуясь вынужденным бездействием, чтобы записать впечатления от первого дня пути, она пришла к выводу, что в желании доверить свои чувства бумаге что-то есть. Какая бы хорошая память у нее ни была, со временем подробности сотрутся, но перечитывая записи, она сможет восстановить события и ощущения до мелочей. Вряд ли она сможет выбраться из деревни в еще одно путешествие в ближайшие пару лет, так что ей стоило по максимуму описать, все что она видела и чувствовала.

Увлекшись, Рин вскоре перестала обращать внимание на окружающую действительность. Слова лились потоком из-под ее руки, и она только успевала переворачивать страницы. Когда она, наконец, закрыла блокнот и подняла взгляд, то с удивлением обнаружила, что осталась бодрствовать в гордом одиночестве. Короби с Яоки снова улеглись, а Гаара, кажется, медитировал, приняв характерную позу. Рин предположила, что ему нужна полная сосредоточенность, чтобы поддерживать дзюцу, которое он применил ранее.

Слегка размяв плечи и спину, которые затекли после долгого сидения в одной позе, она решила последовать примеру своих спутников за неимением других развлечений. Забравшись в спальник, Рин вскоре провалилась в сон. На этот раз - без сновидений.

 

Следующие два дня прошли примерно так же, как и первый. Разве что больше не случалось песчаных бурь, и места обитания гигантских скорпионов остались далеко позади. Однако по-прежнему оставалось великое множество опасностей, подстерегающих неосторожных путников. Рин в полной мере оценила то, что шиноби неустанно приглядывают за ней. Пусть их опека и несколько уязвляла ее самолюбие, без них она бы долго не протянула - утонула бы в зыбучих песках или пострадала бы от укуса незамеченной вовремя змеи или скорпиона. Жизнь в Суне дала ей только общие знания о пустыне. Теперь же она жадно наверстывала упущенное, учась на своих ошибках и, по возможности, перенимая навыки спутников.

За эти дни они чуть попривыкли друг к другу. Влияние сугубо мужского общества сделало свое черное дело, и Рин стала вести себя менее скованно и почти перестала беспокоиться о том, как выглядит в глазах шиноби. Они же продолжали быть вежливыми и предупредительными, как им диктовала их профессиональная этика, но Рин чудилось, что они стали более дружелюбными. Говорили они, в основном, по делу, но ее это вполне устраивало. Ее совершенно не тянуло затевать пустые разговоры с малознакомыми людьми, так что в результате большую часть суток каждый был предоставлен своим мыслям.

Рин начала заново анализировать себя. Чувство свободы, завладевшее ей, после того, как она покинула деревню, будто сняло с глаз незримую пелену.

Она определенно слишком зациклилась на смерти мамы. В общем-то, немудрено, учитывая обстоятельства, при которых та погибла. Рин потом долго оправлялась от шока и всячески старалась подавить свои переживания, но в итоге просто замкнулась в себе. Потеря вдруг обретенного отца еще сильнее усугубила ее состояние и заставила безотчетно бояться сближаться с кем-либо.

Единственное, что смогло заставить ее выглянуть из своей «скорлупы», это случайно попавший ей в руки отчет о ранних годах жизни Гаары, невесть как затесавшийся среди старых свитков, которые усадил ее разбирать дед. Побуждаемая интересом к младшему сыну Казекаге, она оживилась, стала искать о нем информацию и заговаривать с окружающими, хоть и не встретила одобрения своему любопытству.

Удивительно, что родня так долго терпела ее поведение, прежде чем что-то предпринять. Рин охватил стыд при мысли о том, что она все это время воспринимала заботу о себе, как должное, но при этом почти не шла на контакт с родственниками. Да, они были чужими людьми и познакомились только этой осенью, но кровь не вода, есть же предел всякой грубости.

Как легко разглагольствовать о том, что хочешь стать сильнее и справиться со своими проблемами, когда тебя незримо поддерживает семья. Наверное, она выглядела ужасно жалко в глазах Гаары, когда говорила об этом вскоре после их первого знакомства. Он ведь, в отличие от нее, мог положиться только на себя…

Рин тяжело выдохнула и невольно залюбовалась получившимся облачком пара. Температура этой ночью сильно упала. Ноябрь вступал в свои права, и их согревало только то, что они практически не прекращали двигаться.

Короби на второй день признался, что не ожидал, что она окажется физически подготовленной к походу, и полагал, что они будут идти очень медленно и мерзнуть. Яоки согласно поддакнул. Пусть это мало походило на похвалу, Рин все равно была польщена. Гаара никак это не прокомментировал. Наверное, пока изучал ее и поэтому не торопился с суждениями. Он казался самым взрослым из их компании, несмотря на то, по факту, наоборот, был младше всех. Рин ни разу даже в голову не пришло задаться вопросом о его компетентности. Она слушалась его, как и его подчиненные. Вот что значит аура настоящего лидера.

 

К краю пустыни они вышли на утро третьего дня и, пройдя пограничную заставу, на которой Гаара о чем-то коротко переговорил с патрульными шиноби, официально оказались в стране Рек.

Рин и не подозревала, что будет так радоваться, увидев деревья. Оказывается, она успела ужасно соскучиться по растениям. В Суне они были роскошью, и единственным зеленым участком являлась оранжерея с лекарственными травами.

Рин и не пыталась сдержать счастливую улыбку, с наслаждением впитывая в себя вид леса.

Осень раскрасила все в причудливые оттенки от золотисто-желтого до багрового. После однотонной гаммы пустыни, такое внезапное разноцветье слегка шокировало.

Холодный и влажный воздух, казалось, можно было пить, а не вдыхать.

Деревья таинственно покачивали ветками и шелестели листьями, будто переговаривались между собой, обсуждая пришельцев.

Где-то стучал по стволу дятел.

Подмерзшая трава похрустывала под ногами.

Лес был наполнен звуками жизни. Это совсем не походило на свистяще-шипящий шорох, который постоянно слышался в пустыне.

Коротко передохнув на поваленном стволе, поросшим мягким мхом, они отправились к ближайшему поселению. Шиноби предлагали уже разбить лагерь, но Рин заверила их, что не так сильно устала и сможет дойти до деревни без проблем. По правде говоря, она просто мечтала заночевать под крышей и смыть с себя грязь и песок, так что решила потерпеть и идти столько, сколько потребуется, несмотря на то, что чувствовала себя разбитой.

Судя по тому, что Гаара как бы невзначай снизил темп ходьбы, он ее раскусил, но настаивать на остановке не стал. Наверное, селение действительно было недалеко, иначе он бы не выполнил ее просьбу. Рин уже разобралась в его отношении к таким вещам. Гаара мог вести себя толерантно, принимая во внимание то, что она девушка и обычный человек, но если ситуация начинала выходить за рамки здравого смысла, он решал за всех и не слушал никаких возражений.

 

**03\. midnight moon - oh wonder** | _you with the sad smile, don't lose your courage_

 

Ее разбудил шум дождя. Она с трудом приоткрыла глаза и машинально посмотрела в окно. На улице властвовала серость и сырость.

\- Наконец-то ты проснулась, Рин-сан.

Что-то шевельнулось в полумраке комнаты, и Рин только сейчас заметила Яоки, сидящего у ее кровати. Она еще раз прокрутила его слова в голове… и быстро села, окончательно придя в себя.

\- Что случилось?

От резкой смены позы у нее в глазах потемнело, так что ей пришло поспешно опереться на спинку кровати.

\- Ты спала больше девятнадцать часов. Не беспокойся, ничего страшного в этом нет. Мы просто не ожидали, что так получится.

Рин потрясенно потерла слипающиеся веки.

\- Похоже, я устала сильнее, чем думала.

\- Мы пытались тебя разбудить, но ты ни на что не реагировала.

Каждая фраза Яоки приводила ее во все большее недоумение.

\- Я действительно так крепко спала? Ничего не понимаю.

\- Гаара-сама считает, что на тебя что-то повлияло. Мы попробовали расспросить об этом местный персонал, но ничего толком не добились.

\- Может, это просто совпадение...

\- В жизни шиноби редко бывают совпадения, Рин-сан, - наставительно сказал Короби, заходя в комнату и включая свет.

Рин скептически прищурилась.

\- Если тут замешано снотворное, дело принимает серьезный оборот, - заметил Гаара, войдя последним. Плотно закрыв дверь, он прислонился к стене, переплетя руки на груди. – У тебя есть враги, Рин?

\- Что? – поразилась она. – Нет! А даже если и есть какие-нибудь недоброжелатели, вряд ли они стали бы гоняться за мной по стране Рек.

\- Кто-то задержал нас здесь, и это факт.

Рин невольно прикусила губу.

Дело же не в ней? Только маму кто-то преследовал, и все они погибли тем злополучным вечером... или не все?

Ее размышления прервало громкое голодное урчание. Рин вспыхнула под прицелом трех пар глаз. На лицах Яоки и Короби читались с трудом сдерживаемые улыбки.

\- Наверное, придется доедать оставшийся сухой паек, если есть вероятность, что тут в тарелку могут незаметно подсыпать какую-нибудь гадость, - с грустью сказала она.

\- Вряд ли это повторится, - возразил Гаара, - мы уже начеку. Короби, Яоки, ужин на вас.

\- Да, Гаара-сама, - отрепетированным хором ответствовали они и вышли в коридор.

Вздохнув, Рин выбралась из-под одеяла и, осторожно ступая босыми ногами по дощатому полу, подошла к стулу, на котором висела ее одежда. Из оконных щелей поддувало, так что по ее обнаженным предплечьям вскоре побежали мурашки, а ступни начали леденеть.

\- Заметила вчера что-нибудь странное? - первым нарушил молчание Гаара.

Рин нахмурилась. Ее подспудно продолжали грызть нехорошие подозрения по поводу случившегося, а нескрываемое намерение Гаары выяснить все, что ей известно, заставило ее еще больше разволноваться.

Гипотетическое предположение, что кто-то, чудом выживший, мог нацелиться на нее вместо мамы и специально выжидал несколько месяцев, пока она не выйдет из Суны, вызвало у нее холодную дрожь.

\- Чай, - сказала она, с усилием взяв себя в руки. – Его вкус был довольно своеобразным, хотя мы все его пили. Возможно, с самой чашкой было что-то не так? Еще посетители за нами слишком заинтересованно наблюдали, но это вполне можно списать на праздное любопытство.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - задал следующий вопрос Гаара.

Рин удивленно выпрямилась, прижав стопку собранных вещей к груди.

\- Нормально... только голова тяжелая.

\- Тебя осматривал врач, пока ты была без сознания, - Гаара так пристально смотрел на нее, что ей стало неловко. - Мы должны были убедиться, что тебе ничего не грозит. Он сказал, что твой организм крайне истощен.

\- Я в порядке, - с нажимом сказала Рин, про себя возмутившись, что какие-то доктора разглашают конфиденциальную информацию направо и налево.

Хотя попробуй не разгласи что-то Гааре, когда его миссия внезапно оказалась под угрозой провала.

Гаара промолчал. Проследив направление его взгляда, Рин поняла, что он смотрит на шрам от ожога на ее левой ноге. Прошло уже столько недель, а он по-прежнему вызывающе краснел на ее светлой незагорелой коже и приносил множество болезненных воспоминаний.

Рин поморщилась и двинулась к ванной комнате, чтобы переодеться.

\- Если бы это был яд, ты бы не проснулась.

Почему-то это прозвучало, как извинение.

Рин остановилась в дверях и с едва заметной улыбкой посмотрела на Гаару через плечо.

\- Яд я бы заметила. Я немного разбираюсь в этом.

На лице Гаары появилось озадаченное выражение.

Прикрыв за собой дверь и начав снимать пижаму, Рин услышала приглушенное:

\- Кем была твоя мама?

Она порадовалась, что он сейчас не видит ее лица. Она заметила, каким жалким оно немедленно сделалось в отражении зеркала.

Рин медленно вдохнула, выдохнула и постаралась справиться с охватившими ее эмоциями. Разговор принял очень неприятное направление.

\- Моя мама была шиноби, - тщательно подбирая слова, ответила она, когда вышла из ванной и принялась застилать постель. Дерганые движения с головой выдавали ее нервозность, – как и отец, но я обычный человек. Родители не стали заставлять меня следовать по их стопам, они хотели, чтобы я занималась тем, что мне по душе.

\- Но они все равно научили тебя тайдзюцу?

\- Пока мы путешествовали, мама учила меня распознавать опасность и защищаться при необходимости. На дорогах ведь постоянно возникают непредвиденные проблемы... Обычно я замечала, когда меня пытались подпоить. В этот раз, видимо, попалось что-то новенькое.

\- Кто убил твою маму?

Рин вздрогнула и стиснула зубы, потом обессиленно плюхнулась на кровать и подобрала под себя замерзшие ноги. Гаара не сводил с нее глаз. Как бы паршиво ей ни было, она была обязана отвечать на его вопросы.

\- Какие-то шиноби, - наконец выдавила она, глядя в пол.

\- Что они хотели?

Почувствовав, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы, Рин сердито заморгала и утерлась тыльной стороной руки.

\- Я не знаю. Я плохо помню, что тогда произошло. Отец их всех убил.

\- Из какой деревни они пришли? - не отставал Гаара.

\- Я не... - Рин порывисто вздохнула и постаралась сосредоточиться. - Кажется, я видела знак ноты.

Комнату заполнило тихое шипение песка из тыквы за спиной Гаары. На лице же его не дрогнул ни один мускул.

\- Ты знаешь, кто это был? - встрепенулась Рин.

\- Знаю, но тот случай и этот точно не связаны. Похоже, дело во внутренних проблемах Суны.

\- Внутренних проблемах?..

У Рин имелись смутные догадки на этот счет, однако никаких пояснений ей услышать не удалось, потому что в этот момент дверь в номер открылась и явила Яоки и Короби, нагруженных подносами с ужином и окутанных шлейфом вкусных запахов. Они заскочили в комнату, явно торопясь освободить руки, и она поневоле отвлеклась от разговора, чтобы помочь им. Гаара же не стал настаивать на продолжении.

 

Утолив голод и собрав припасы, которые не вызвали у шиноби опасений, они решили, что им не стоит больше оставаться в гостинице. К ночи дождь прекратился, поэтому ничто не мешало им снова отправиться в путь.

Оказавшись на свежем воздухе, Рин невольно поежилась, несмотря на несколько слоев одежды, в которые бережно себя закутала. Промозглый ветер небрежно взъерошил ей волосы и улетел шуршать мокрыми листьями на деревьях. Лунный свет почти не пробивался из-за туч, так что ей вскоре пришлось достать фонарик, чтобы не пересчитать все лужи на дороге. Как ее спутники обходились без света было вне ее понимания.

\- Гаара-сама, каков дальнейший план действий? - осторожно поинтересовался Яоки, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние от поселения.

\- Действуйте так же, как в начале нашей первой совместной миссии, - туманно ответил тот.

\- Гаара-сама, неужели это опять... - Короби осекся и кинул быстрый взгляд на Рин. - Так вот почему?..

\- Да.

\- Эм, а можно и мне узнать, в чем дело? - попыталась воззвать к справедливости Рин.

\- Цель - я, - с убийственным спокойствием откликнулся Гаара.

Рин споткнулась, чуть не уронила фонарь и вцепилась в него так, что побелели костяшки. Разрозненные кусочки случайно вычитанной и услышанной информации сложились в цельную картину.

Страна Рек - нейтральная территория между двумя великими странами, а значит шиноби могут творить здесь все, что угодно, в том числе и решать свои внутриполитические проблемы «путем устранения угрозы благополучию деревни».

Когда Рин впервые увидела фразу про устранение в одном из старых документов, она показалась ей фигурой речи. Теперь же сухой канцеляризм воплощался в жизнь буквально у нее на глазах, подкидывая неоспоримые факты.

То, что с этой миссией что-то не ладно, было ясно с самого начала, но Рин слишком увлеклась посторонними мыслями и не придала этому особого значения.

Неужели ею просто воспользовались, чтобы привести Гаару в определенное место?..

Им с дедом определенно нужно будет серьезно поговорить, когда она вернется домой.

\- Вижу, ты все поняла, - констатировал Гаара. - Когда на нас нападут, убегай и прячься. Тебя вряд ли тронут.

Рин заставила себя проглотить рвущиеся с губ возражения и молча кивнула.

В конце концов, никто же не запрещал ей потом вернуться и помочь, верно?

 

**04\. autumn's monologue & the fiction we live - from autumn to ashes** | _you might be just what i need. no, i wouldn't change a thing_

 

К тому времени, как они подошли к деревне, в которой жили двоюродные родственники Рин, небо посветлело и приобрело нежно-розовый оттенок у линии горизонта. Кажется, в ближайшее время дождя не намечалось, чему Рин ужасно обрадовалась. Одно дело, когда ты сидишь дома и смотришь, как капли красиво стекают по стеклу, и совсем другое, когда ты, продрогнув до костей, месишь грязь на дорогах.

Она нашла нужный дом с разноцветной крышей без особого труда. Дед оказался прав, _такое_ действительно было сложно не заметить. Наверное, эксцентричные родственники потратили немало ведер краски, чтобы добиться настолько кричащего и живописного сочетания цветов.

Поднявшись на крыльцо, Рин с замиранием сердца протянула руку к двери и громко постучалась. Из дома не раздалось ни звука. Она постучалась еще раз и, дожидаясь ответа, стала оглядывать клумбы, разбитые под окнами. Почти все цветы уже отцвели, но оставшиеся добавили красок в бледное утро. По-видимому, ее дядя и тетя любили все яркое и пестрое. Удивительно, что они дом полностью не раскрасили. Может быть, всю краску на крышу извели?

В доме по-прежнему было подозрительно тихо. Либо его обитатели очень крепко спали, либо там никого не было. Второй вариант Рин совершенно не устраивал. Она собралась было постучаться снова, как тут ее окликнул кто-то с улицы.

\- Что это вы тут делаете?

\- Я пришла из Суны проведать дядю и тетю, - быстро ответила Рин, обернувшись. – Скажите, пожалуйста, они дома?

\- Нет, ушли. Кажется, еще пару дней назад, - ее собеседник озадаченно поскреб щетину на подбородке, - так вы их родственница? По виду не скажешь.

Рин не сдержала разочарованного вздоха.

\- А куда они пошли, вы случайно не подскажете?

\- Вроде бы на какие-то горячие источники собрались, чтоб здоровье поправить. Надо старосту спросить, он точно знает. Вы тут надолго? Может, в мое заведение заглянете?

Огорошенная полученной информацией, Рин переглянулась со спутниками, и они негласно решили воспользоваться так кстати подвернувшимся предложением.

Раннее утро – самое время позавтракать и лечь спать.

Рин тряхнула головой и мысленно фыркнула. В этом отпуске она будто в вампира превращается, который при свете дня не показывается и выходит из укрытия только по ночам.

 

Пока они ели завтрак, приготовленный под тайным надзором песчаного ока Гаары, Ясуке-сан (так звали владельца бара) подсуетился, и вскоре за стол к ним сел староста деревни собственной персоной. Он оказался крепко сбитым мужичком с цепким взглядом и проседью в волосах.

\- Вы хотели знать, куда ушли Аоми-сан и Кику-сан, я правильно понял? – обратился он к Рин.

Та молча кивнула и вопросительно подняла брови, посмотрев на него, между делом дожевывая яичницу с тушеными овощами.

Староста тяжело вздохнул.

\- Вы еще незнакомы с ними лично, верно?

\- Пока нет, - подтвердила Рин, отодвинув от себя пустую тарелку, и осторожно взяла в руки кружку с чаем, - а что?

\- Видите ли, ваши родственники любят спонтанно принимать необдуманные решения. Я могу сказать, куда они собрались пойти, но есть большая вероятность, что когда вы туда придете, их там не будет. Например, потому что по дороге им стукнуло в голову, что им непременно нужно поесть мороженое в стране Железа или поймать белого кролика в стране Травы. Уже не раз бывало, что они говорили, что уйдут на несколько дней, а сами возвращались только через несколько месяцев, рассказывая совершенно невероятные истории…

Рин чуть не поперхнулась и ошарашенно захлопала глазами, а потом со стуком поставила чашку обратно на стол, выругавшись про себя.

О чем дед вообще думал, когда отправлял ее сюда? Он не мог не знать, что тети и дяди может не быть на месте. Или он на это и рассчитывал?..

\- Все равно расскажите, пожалуйста, - попросила она. – Если они ушли недавно, возможно, у нас получиться их догнать, прежде чем они свернут куда-нибудь не туда.

Шиноби уставились на нее, все трое как один, но пока ничего говорить не стали.

\- Вы так хотите с ними встретиться? – староста неожиданно тепло улыбнулся. – Нечасто встретишь такую привязанность к семье в столь юном возрасте.

Сейчас Рин менее всего волновали семейные узы, но она не стала портить произведенное впечатление и просто вежливо улыбнулась в ответ, после чего староста охотно рассказал, к каким именно источникам пошли ее непутевые родственники. Выяснив все, что нужно, она многозначительно взглянула на Гаару. Тот немедленно перехватил инициативу и поинтересовался, не приходил ли кто-нибудь недавно в деревню. Староста помялся напоказ, но потом признался заговорщическим тоном:

\- Незадолго до вашего прихода к нам заглянула замужняя пара путешественников. От них Аоми-сан с Кику-сан и узнали про горячие источники. Они так бурно их обсуждали посреди улицы... Вообще за последние пару месяцев через деревню прошло очень много людей, всех уже и не упомнить. У Ясуке давно такого наплыва посетителей не было. Вы хотите узнать о ком-то конкретном?

\- Нет, - качнул головой Гаара и переглянулся с Яоки и Короби.

Рин поблагодарила старосту за помощь, и он удалился с подозрительно довольной физиономией. Задумчиво сделав глоток остывшего чая, она устало потерла лоб.

\- Ну, и что у нас на этот раз? Непредсказуемые родственники и еще одно совпадение? Или тут опять что-то нечисто?

\- Слишком точно рассчитано по времени, - заметил Гаара.

\- А что насчет фактора неопределенности? – поинтересовался Яоки. – Мы ведь можем как пойти за родственниками Рин-сан, так и повернуть назад.

\- Они могли учесть оба варианта. А люди, которые прошли через деревню, вполне могли быть замаскированными шиноби,  - сказал Короби.

\- Все действительно настолько серьезно? – с тоской спросила Рин.

\- Сразу видно, что ты мало в Суне прожила, - пробормотал Короби.

\- Что будешь делать, Рин? – перешел к главному Гаара.

\- Я бы пошла искать дядю с тетей, - пожала плечами она, - нас же могут подстерегать, где угодно, верно? Значит, не имеет значения, куда мы направимся. Мне бы очень не хотелось возвращаться с пустыми руками... Кстати, что в таком случае будет с рангом миссии? И пропустят ли нас через границу страны Огня?

\- Ранг миссии официально останется прежним, и проблем на границе возникнуть не должно, - монотонно ответил Гаара. - Яоки, Короби, вы слышали, цель изменилась.

\- Так точно, - негромко откликнулись шиноби.

Рин заглянула в свой рюкзак и выудила из его недр футляр со старой потрепанной картой, порадовавшись, что не зря взяла ее с собой. Расчистив стол, она разложила ее под любопытными взорами спутников.

\- Я не знаю, с какой скоростью ходят мои родственники, но думаю, что сейчас они уже точно в стране Огня. Если, конечно, они еще не решили пойти в какое-нибудь другое место. Предлагаю пойти к границе кружным путем. Может быть, тогда мы не попадем в засаду. У меня мама в этих краях ходила и отметила удобные маршруты на карте. Хотя это может оказаться бесполезным, если нас будут ждать возле ближайших постов на границе.

\- Нам стоит это обсудить, - Гаара окинул карту оценивающим взглядом.

\- Конечно, - согласилась Рин, украдкой сцеживая зевок в кулак.

 

Она проснулась со смутным ощущением тревоги и тут же посмотрела в окошко. На улице еще не стемнело, и Рин понадеялась, что сейчас все еще день, утром которого она пришла в эту деревню. Она опасалась, что не сможет нормально спать после того, что того инцидента в гостинице, однако ее страхи оказались напрасными. Она отключилась, едва ее голова коснулась подушки.

С нижнего этажа доносился приглушенный гул голосов. Видимо, к вечеру у Ясуке-сана собралось много посетителей.

Сев и широко зевнув, Рин внезапно заметила, что в комнате не одна, и быстро закрыла рот, так что клацнули зубы. Гаара, сидевший на полу у двери, поднял голову на звук и невозмутимо уставился на нее.

\- Сколько часов я не просыпалась в этот раз? – выпалила Рин, заполошно перебирая в уме причины, по которым Гаара вдруг оказался здесь.

\- Четыре, как обычно.

Она облегченно вздохнула, рассеянно проведя рукой по встрепанным после сна волосам.

\- Яоки и Короби еще спят?

\- Да, но скоро встанут, - Гаара немного подумал и добавил: - Ты можешь поспать еще, если хочешь.

Рин покосилась на него, недоуменно склонив голову на бок. В голову закралась мысль о том диагнозе, что поставил ей неизвестный врач. Неужели Гаара решил проследить за тем, чтобы она достаточно отдохнула?

\- Я уже не засну, - сказала она, отложив покрывало в сторону, и поднялась на ноги с шумным выдохом, - да и не стоит задерживаться здесь дольше, чем нужно. В планах никаких изменений?

\- Все по-прежнему.

Гаара встал одним плавным кошачьим движением, и у Рин, наблюдающей за ним, почему-то на секунду перехватило дыхание.

 

**05\. et al. - rogue valley** | _steady me when i start to fall_

 

На них напали в сумерках неподалеку от границы страны Огня. Рин даже сначала не поняла, что происходит. Короби вдруг подхватил ее и отпрыгнул в сторону, прочь с дороги. Яоки и Гаара приземлились неподалеку от них. В земле, там, где они только что стояли, что-то торчало. Судя по напряжению, разлившемуся в воздухе, и тихому характерному шелесту песка Гаары, ничего хорошего это не предвещало.

Среди деревьев мелькнули какие-то тени. Земля под ногами подозрительно задрожала, и Короби снова сорвался с места, потащив Рин за собой. Она оглянулась через плечо, но не смогла толком разглядеть, что происходит. Одно было ясно точно – бой начался.

Внезапно раздался шум текущей воды. Короби четырхнулся, обхватил Рин покрепче и сиганул на ближайшее дерево. Она издала сдавленный испуганный звук и вцепилась в ствол, нарисовавшийся у нее перед носом, стараясь удержать равновесие. Вовремя. Под ними с шипением прокатилась огромная волна воды, и несчастное дерево содрогнулось от удара, едва устояв.

Рин ошарашенно заморгала, пялясь на темную массу, бурлящую у корней. Ей до последнего не хотелось верить в то, что на Гаару специально организовали покушение, но после такого эффектного доказательства, глупо было отрицать очевидное.

Песок слаб против воды.

От этой мысли ее сердце ухнуло в пятки, и она отчаянно зажмурилась, стараясь убедить себя, что все будет в порядке, что Гаара справится…

Короби снова смачно выругался. Похоже, он пришел к тому же выводу, что и Рин, и дела у его командира были плохи.

\- Не вмешивайся, Короби, - раздался чей-то глуховатый голос. – Подумай сам, тебе ведь не нужны проблемы.

Рин безошибочно повернула голову в сторону говорившего. Она плохо видела в ночное время суток, поэтому автоматически начинала полагаться на слух вперед зрения.

Чуть в стороне от их дерева на воде балансировала темная фигура в демонической маске. Кажется, это было отличительными знаком какого-то спецотряда.

Этого еще не хватало!

Рин беспомощно прищурилась из-за плеча своего защитника, но больше никаких деталей рассмотреть не смогла.

\- Я не оставлю Гаару-сама! – крикнул Короби, и из ящика на его спине вылетела марионетка, управляемая тонкими бледно-голубыми нитями.

Рин чуть с дерева не упала от неожиданности. Она и не надеялась увидеть  способности своих сопровождающих в реальном бою, а тут на тебе, представление как по заказу!

К сожалению, марионетки оказалось недостаточно, чтобы сдержать противника, и он рванулся вперед. Короби бесцеремонно спихнул Рин с ветки, а сам прыгнул в другую сторону. Не ожидав такой подлянки, она шлепнулась в воду с громким плеском, подняв тучу брызг. Вражеский шиноби на секунду отвлекся на нее, и это дало Короби преимущество. Его марионетка сделала ловкий выпад, и оставила противнику неприятную рану на животе.

Решив, что она будет только путаться под ногами, Рин поспешно пошлепала прочь, потирая ушибленный бок. Ей было немножко обидно за то, что Короби так грубо с ней обошелся, но она понимала, что по-другому он поступить не мог.

К счастью, преследовать Рин никто не стал. Шиноби были слишком заняты друг другом. Да и если подумать, ее вряд ли могли посчитать персоной, достойной внимания, разве что - нежелательным свидетелем. Еще одна достойная причина, чтобы удрать подальше отсюда как можно скорее.

Через пару десятков шагов Рин заметила, что вода не стоит на месте, а продолжает течь. Она приостановилась, пытаясь понять, куда движется водный поток, а потом пошла поперек течения. Если кто-то устроил тут импровизированную реку, так она должна была выйти на «берег».

В ботинках хлюпало, мокрая одежда неприятно облепляла тело, и только движение помогало Рин хоть как-то сохранять тепло и не клацать зубами от холода. Хорошо еще, что рюкзак у нее был сшит из плотной водонепроницаемой ткани, и вещи не должны были сильно пострадать.

Спустя какое-то время Рин выбралась на безводное пространство и оглянулась. Вода загадочно мерцала в лунном свете между темными силуэтами деревьев и кляксами кустов. Чудесные декорации, чтобы умереть от воспаления легких на ледяном осеннем ветру.

Убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, Рин торопливо скинула с себя мокрые вещи, наскоро обтерлась полотенцем и переоделась в сухое. Ботинки, вобравшие в себя воду, заставили ее помедлить. Запасной обуви у нее не было. Похоже, придется ей пока бродить в лесу в одних носках.

Рин прикусила губу. Даже отступив в относительно безопасное место, расслабиться не удавалось. В слишком опасную ситуацию угодил их отряд. Вынужденное бездействие раздражало и пугало одновременно. Недавнее самоуверенное предположение, что она чем-то может помочь своим спутникам, сейчас не вызывало ничего, кроме горького смеха. Куда ей тягаться с шиноби? Она для них, что муравей какой-нибудь. Взять хотя бы эту способность управления водой. Каким же умелым надо быть, чтобы устроить такое наводнение посреди леса!

Она машинально посмотрела на продолжающий течь поток и нахмурилась.

Ниндзюцу такого уровня требуют большого запаса сил и абсолютного контроля. Не может быть, чтобы шиноби, которые это устроили, еще и сражались при этом. Скорее всего, они держатся в стороне, чтобы их концентрация случайно не нарушилась. Хм... А что, если ей удастся на это повлиять? Ей ведь не обязательно драться, нужно просто отвлечь их внимание. Уж с этим-то она сможет справиться, если, конечно, противники не изменили русло ближайшей реки для своих целей.

Ну, ей ничто не мешает проверить. Все лучше, чем торчать тут и переживать. Если что, всегда можно будет сказать, что она просто заблудилась.

Взяв фонарик и, на всякий случай, запасные носки, Рин повесила рюкзак на дерево и внимательно уставилась на воду. Заново вычислив направление течения, она пошла против него, держась неподалеку от кромки потока.

Идти практически босиком по лесу было не очень приятно. Земля была влажной и холодной, и Рин постоянно норовила зацепиться за какой-нибудь куст или запнуться об очередной корень. Подсвечивать себе дорогу она не хотела, опасаясь привлечь ненужное внимание, так что ей приходилось двигаться очень медленно, чтобы не издавать лишнего шума.

Выйдя на дорогу, Рин огляделась. К ее удивлению, «река» здесь не заканчивалась. Где-то в стороне раздавался приглушенный звон сталкивающегося оружия, но источник, из которого текла вода, находился не там.

Рин на секунду прикрыла глаза и тихо облегченно вздохнула, а потом решительно двинулась дальше вдоль потока. Ее спутники еще не проиграли, значит ей можно и даже нужно сделать свой ход.

Приняв во внимание то, что неподалеку идет сражение, она обошла место, откуда доносился звук, по широкой дуге.

Где-то минут через десять Рин остановилась и прищурилась. Впереди что-то подозрительно блестело.

Посчитав, что водный поток не может так резко повернуть по естественным причинам, Рин решила подобраться поближе к месту изгиба, чтобы разобраться, в чем дело.

Она заметила проволоку, растянутую между стволами, только когда запнулась об нее и грохнулась на землю со сдавленным писком, На счастье Рин, ловушка была рассчитана на шиноби с превосходной реакцией, а не на таких бестолковых и неуклюжих девчонок, как она. Кунаи безвредно просвистели у нее над головой. Несколько вонзилось в землю, несколько – в стволы деревьев. Парочка - вовсе улетела куда-то в кусты.

Рин тихо выдохнула и осторожно встала. Если бы это была ловушка со взрывными печатями, о которых ей рассказывали Яоки с Короби, от нее сейчас и мокрого места не осталось бы.

По ее спине побежала струйка холодного пота, а в крови взревел адреналин, из-за чего ее начало слегка потряхивать.

Что бы впереди ни было, противники явно не хотели, чтобы туда кто-то добрался.

Рин прикинула свои шансы. Поворачивать назад было поздно. Она уже зашла в область с ловушками. Не факт, что она не угодит в еще одну, если сейчас отступит. Значит, ей оставалось только двигаться дальше, а там будь что будет.

Она шла черепашьим шагом, сосредоточенно прощупывая землю отломленным длинным суком, и не сразу поняла, что вышла к берегу настоящей реки.

Осознав, что впереди больше нет деревьев, Рин резко остановилась и прижалась к ближайшему стволу. Метрах в восьми от нее стояли две темные фигуры, держащие руки в форме каких-то печатей. Под их ногами плескалась вода из реки и маленькими волнами устремлялась в лес.

Она оказалась права, наводнение было вызвано ниндзюцу. Шиноби Суны были готовы пойти на многое, чтобы убить сына Казекаге.

При мысли об этом Рин охватила ярость, заставившая ее ненадолго забыть о страхе, и она вышла из тени.

Шиноби, похоже, были полностью поглощены выполнением своей задачи, потому что они никак не отреагировали на ее появление. А может они и заметили ее, но решили проигнорировать, так как она, являясь гражданским лицом, не представляла для них видимой угрозы.

Рин это было только на руку.

\- Эй! – крикнула она как можно громче, замахав руками и бесцеремонно побежав к ним. – Помогите! Помогите мне! На нас напали!

И включила фонарь на полную мощность, осветив повернувшиеся к ней лица.

Раздалось два удивленных возгласа. Воспользовавшись замешательством шиноби, Рин с разбегу врезалась в одного из них и со всей дури вмазала ему железной рукояткой в висок, упав вместе с ним в воду. Он обмяк, не издав ни звука. Фонарь же издал подозрительный треск и погас. Рин быстро встала и двинулась ко второму шиноби.

\- Что за?.. - тот как раз проморгался и уставился на нее.

\- Я из Суны! Помогите мне! Помогите! - взволнованно продолжила она.

Однако ее удача на этом закончилась. Шиноби поспешно отскочил от нее и, бросив взгляд на неподвижное тело своего напарника в воде, все понял.

\- Рой... Ах ты, сучка мелкая!

У Рин испуганно подкосились колени, и она едва смогла увернуться от удара кунаем, отпрянув в сторону в последний момент. Мокрый фонарь предательски выскользнул у нее из рук. Рин рефлекторно потянулась за ним, и тут-то шиноби ее и подловил.

Пинок пришелся куда-то в центр тела, так что отдача заставила Рин отлететь на мелководье. Отчаянно стараясь вдохнуть выбитый из легких воздух, она судорожно заскребла пальцами по дну и попыталась подняться, но у нее ничего не получилось. Ее захлестнула паника. Нащупав какой-то камень, она сжала его в руке.

Шиноби выругался, возясь где-то неподалеку, видимо, отвлекшись на то, чтобы проверить своего напарника, и Рин почувствовала секундное облегчение. Он не стал убивать ее сразу, значит у нее был шанс выжить. Она со всхлипом вздохнула.

Шиноби угрожающе метнулся к ней, и Рин почувствовала, что леденеет от ужаса, но не собиралась сдаваться так просто.

\- Я не хотела! Не бейте меня, не бейте, не бейте! - залепетала она.

В ее собственных ушах это прозвучало так жалко и унизительно, что ее чуть не стошнило от отвращения. Дыхание еще полностью не восстановилось, так что мольбы выплевывались пополам с кашлем, слезами и надсадными хрипами. Шиноби остановился в нескольких шагах от нее. Рин не видела его лица, но понадеялась, что истерика, которую она ему тут закатила, заставит его ослабить внимание. Она крепче стиснула гальку в кулаке и продолжила бормотать «не бейте» и жалко бултыхаться в воде.

\- Тьфу! Гражданская, - сплюнул он, наконец, - и как только умудрилась вырубить Роя. Жалкое зрелище.

Рин согласно захлюпала носом и заныла еще горестнее, собираясь тянуть время столько, сколько потребуется.

\- Но как бы ты тут не ревела, отпустить я тебя не смогу. Ты слишком много видела, - почти ласково сказал он, и Рин неожиданно ощутила холодное расчетливое спокойствие.

Как она и ожидала, шиноби решил сначала отыграться на ней за порчу планов, так что не стал использовать оружие, а просто с размаху пнул ее под ребра. В последнюю секунду Рин развернулась и, вцепившись в поднятую ногу, хрястнула ему камнем по колену.

Шиноби взвыл и рухнул, потеряв равновесие. Не теряя времени, Рин рванулась к нему и ударила галькой по другому колену, так что что-то громко хрустнуло, потом откатилась от противника подальше, вскочила на ноги и помчалась в лес, не разбирая дороги.

Определенно, хватит с нее геройств на сегодня.

Когда боль в груди стала совсем нестерпимой, а воздуха стало катастрофически не хватать, она перешла на шаг и постаралась успокоиться и отдышаться.

Вода, которую больше никто не контролировал, беспорядочно растеклась по округе. Рин, только сейчас вспомнив про ловушки, запоздало понадеялась, что вода разрядила их все, и стала двигаться осторожнее. Глупо будет, если она упадет в какую-нибудь яму или напорется на кунай после того, как так относительно удачно справилась с двумя шиноби.

К сожалению, после своего забега вслепую она теперь не знала, как выйти к тому месту, где остались ее вещи. Чуть помедлив, она просто пошлепала куда-то вперед, рассчитывая рано или поздно наткнуться на своих спутников или выйти к дороге.

Вскоре уши ей забила оглушительная тишина. Выброс адреналина, который поддерживал ее все это время, исчерпал себя. Сердце перестало бешено стучать в груди, гоняя кровь по телу. Все полученные ушибы и царапины начали настойчиво давать о себе знать, а по коже стадами побежали мурашки. Она то и дело содрогалась от порывов ночного ветра и чувствовала себя ужасно усталой и грязной.

В голове тяжело ворочались мысли о том, что она могла не успеть, что ее помощь, может быть, уже никому и не требовалась, и она только зря рисковала своей шеей, выступив против шиноби своей деревни…

Рин стиснула зубы и, в очередной раз поскользнувшись на размокшей земле, едва успела ухватиться за дерево, чтобы не упасть. Ее ноги почти потеряли чувствительность, а в грудной клетке настойчиво ныло, затрудняя дыхание, но вроде бы там ничего не было сломано. Она всерьез начала опасаться, что ей грозит переохлаждение со всеми вытекающими последствиями.

Может быть, ей стоит залезть на какой-нибудь поваленный ствол и попробовать растереться, чтобы восстановить кровообращение?

Она с сомнением огляделась, но ничего подходящего не увидела и двинулась дальше.

Очень хотелось, чтобы ее уже нашел кто-нибудь, не важно, друг или враг. Ей надоело мучиться в одиночку.

Не прошло и пяти минут, как ей для полного счастья свело ногу судорогой. Айкнув, Рин завалилась набок, но к ее изумлению, ее поймали и не дали упасть лицом в грязь.

\- Рин.

Знакомый голос, казалось, на секунду согрел ее до самых кончиков пальцев.

\- Гаара, - с невероятным облегчением выдохнула Рин.

Он попытался было затащить ее на спрессованную плитку песка, на которой парил над водой, но, поняв, что Рин насквозь мокрая, крепко подхватил ее и запрыгнул на ближайшую широкую ветку. Рин тут же села  и, содрав с себя носок и закатав штанину, начала неловко растирать сведенную ногу, сдавленно шипя от боли.

Чего она совершенно не ожидала, так это того, что Гаара в следующий момент отстранит ее руки, и начнет массировать пострадавшие мышцы быстрыми и точными движениями.

По телу Рин прокатилась горячая волна то ли от смущения, то ли от признательности, и судорога отступила. Почувствовав, что Рин слегка расслабилась, Гаара тут же убрал руки и внимательно посмотрел на нее.

\- Что случилось?

У Рин к глазам подступили слезы, и ей ужасно захотелось рассказать ему все-все-все, но она понимала, что у нее нет права вываливать на него свои эмоциональные переживания ни с того ни с сего. Особенно после того, как она ослушалась его приказа держаться в стороне от разборок шиноби. Так что она изложила сухие факты, не вдаваясь в подробности.

\- На Короби напали. Я убежала. Потом вышла к реке, и случайно наткнулась на двух шиноби, которые перегоняли воду из нее в лес. Я ослепила их фонарем, оглушила одного, сломала ногу второму и убежала обратно в лес, чтобы найти кого-нибудь из вас. Вроде бы отделалась только ушибами и царапинами. А тут что случилось? Все живы-здоровы?

Гаара какое-то время молчал, похоже, переваривая полученную информацию. Чтобы как-то занять себя в ожидании ответа, Рин начала растирать вторую ногу. Она не могла разглядеть выражение лица Гаары в темноте, но его взгляд приобрел неожиданную интенсивность, так что она буквально кожей его чувствовала.

\- Яоки и Короби скоро будут, - наконец, сказал Гаара и, тихо выдохнув, оперся на ствол дерева.

Рин вдруг поняла, что за его спиной нет привычной тыквы, и его голос звучит очень устало.

\- Гаара, ты в порядке? – с тревогой спросила она, как-то разом забыв о пережитых ею ужасах.

\- Я не ранен, - коротко ответил он.

Его силуэт казался маленьким и хрупким, как остов песчаного замка, который неосторожно лизнула подкравшаяся морская волна.

\- Позже расскажешь подробнее, как _случайно_ наткнулась на шиноби, - неожиданно сказал Гаара.

В его голосе прозвучало осуждение, но, похоже, сейчас у него не было сил разбираться с ее самовольством. Рин неловко сглотнула.

\- Гаара-сама!

На соседние ветки приземлились Короби и Яоки.

\- О, ты уже здесь, Рин-сан… - Яоки явно был удивлен.

Заметив свой рюкзак в руках у Короби, Рин просияла и поспешила сменить тему.

\- Передайте мне, пожалуйста, мои вещи, о презренный пихатель с веток, – попросила она, не в силах сдержать не вовремя проснувшееся ехидство. – Не знаю, как вы, а я успела несколько раз искупаться за эту ночь, и мне совершенно не хочется лишние минуты наслаждаться гипотермией.

\- Рин-сан! – шепотом возмутился Короби, метнув опасливый взгляд в сторону Гаары, но, тем не менее, послушался ее, и она с радостью начала вытаскивать из рюкзака восхитительно сухие вещи.

Пока Рин переодевалась, с трудом балансируя на ветке, шиноби тихо обсуждали между собой прошедший бой и дальнейшие планы действий. Она особо не прислушивалась к их разговору, рассудив, что все важное ей потом обязательно скажут.

Немного погрустив из-за потери фонарика и из-за того, что ботинки по-прежнему мокрые, Рин запаковала рюкзак и негромко кашлянула, привлекая внимание. Ее спутники все еще что-то обговаривали, но, заметив, что она закончила свои манипуляции, повернулись к ней.

\- Выходим из леса и идем до ближайшей деревни согласно выбранному ранее маршруту, - отчеканил Гаара. – Вода сойдет не скоро, поэтому идти пешком будет сложно. Рин, тебя понесет Короби. Вещи отдай Яоки.

\- Слушаюсь, командир, - устало улыбнулась Рин без тени юмора в голосе.

Вскоре их отряд стремительно пронесся по ночному затопленному лесу и оставил западню, обернувшуюся против своих же создателей, далеко позади.

 

**06\. believe - mumford & sons** | _i don't even know if i believe everything you're trying to say to me_

 

Рин открыла глаза в незнакомой комнате. Последним, что она помнила, была спина Короби, на которой она пригрелась и задремала.

Тело было вялым и шевелилось с трудом. Рин на всякий случай пощупала лоб. Кажется, жара не было. Наверное, она просто не успела толком отдохнуть после вчерашних событий.

Вспомнив свою бесславную драку, Рин поморщилась. Неприятный все-таки удар она пропустила. Этот гад знал, куда целиться.

Рин села, невольно охнув от резкой боли в грудине, откинула в сторону одеяло и приподняла кофту с майкой, чтобы изучить ушиб. Под грудью красовалась здоровенная гематома.

Ну, отлично. Похоже, ей все-таки придется показаться доктору и купить какую-нибудь мазь.

\- Рин-сан, это еще у тебя откуда?!

 Заглянувший в комнату Яоки застал ее врасплох, и она поспешно одернула одежду, покраснев до ушей.

\- А постучаться?! – возмутилась она.

\- Прости, я думал, ты еще спишь, - сказал он, но Рин не услышала в его голосе ни капли сожаления. – Ну так, откуда?

\- Это я вчера заработала, - неохотно ответила она.

\- Тебе нужно было рассказать об этом, Рин-сан. Гаара-сама упомянул, что ты нам помогла, но я даже не подозревал, что ты серьезно пострадала! Полагаю, остальные тоже ничего не знают?

\- Я собиралась сказать об этом сегодня, но ты первый все увидел! И... эм, мы ведь уже в деревне?..

Ответом ей была захлопнувшаяся дверь за спиной Яоки.

Рин раздраженно повела плечами и скривилась от боли, которую причинило это движение.

Отвратительное начало дня.

Через пару минут ей пришлось опять демонстрировать гематому, теперь уже всем троим шиноби.

\- Я не думала, что все так неприятно обернется, - извиняющимся тоном сказала она в ответ на осуждающий взгляд Гаары, - вчера я больше беспокоилась о переохлаждении и особой боли не чувствовала.

\- Короби, приведи доктора, - отрывисто сказал он.

Рин поправила одежду и совершила стратегическое отступление под одеяло. Была б ее воля, она накрылась бы с головой, но сомневалась, что это спасет ее от неодобрения, которое волнами исходило от Гаары. Сейчас она чувствовала себя неразумным ребенком, который умудрился расстроить своего родителя.

Как он это делает? Ему же всего тринадцать лет!

\- Расскажи, что именно ты делала вчерашней ночью, - потребовал Гаара.

Рин тяжело вздохнула, но послушно выложила все как на духу.

\- Ты слишком безрассудна, - Гаара нахмурился. – Рин, не стоит ввязываться в дела шиноби, если ты даже о своем здоровье позаботиться не можешь.

Она вздрогнула, как от удара.

\- Но я не могла поступить иначе!

\- Мы справились бы и без твоего вмешательства. Бой бы просто шел дольше. От тебя требовалось только дождаться его конца.

\- Я не жалею о том, что сделала, - Рин почувствовала, как у нее к горлу подступает комок, – и если я окажусь в похожей ситуации, я не буду сидеть, сложа руки.

\- Таких ситуаций больше не будет, - Гаара вздохнул и отвернулся от нее.

В коридоре послышались чьи-то приближающиеся шаги, потом в дверь вежливо постучались, и в комнату заглянул загорелый усатый мужчина средних лет. Каким-то образом ощутив тяжелую атмосферу, он осведомился:

\- К вам можно или стоит зайти попозже?

Рин обрадовалась, неожиданно увидев знакомое лицо.

\- Заходите, Миямото-сан, не стесняйтесь.

\- Что? Рин? – доктор расплылся в ответной улыбке и подошел к кровати. Поставив сумку рядом с ней, он деловито засучил рукава. – Вот уж не думал, что снова с тобой увижусь. Сколько времени-то пришло? Лет пять? А ты вон какая вымахала. Как мама?

Рин прикусила губу почти до крови и опустила голову. Как бы она ни храбрилась, разговаривать о матери ей все еще было слишком тяжело.

К счастью, Миямото-сан верно истолковал ее молчание и поспешно сказал:

\- Показывай, что у тебя там на этот раз.

Шиноби молча вышли за дверь, и Рин стала осторожно раздеваться, готовясь к осмотру. Миямото-сан нахмурился, наблюдая за ее дерганными движениями.

Он был давним другом ее мамы и не раз помогал им, когда они встречались в дороге. Рин не сомневалась в его компетентности и полностью ему доверяла.

Осмотр выявил легкий ушиб солнечного сплетения и множество царапин и синяков по всему телу. На все это накладывалось общее переутомление, поэтому Рин чувствовала себя хуже, чем ей было на самом деле.

Миямото-сан сделал ей расслабляющий массаж, и боль в грудине сразу уменьшилась. Он сказал, что ей повезло. Если бы ее ударили сильнее и точнее, у нее обязательно повредились какие-нибудь внутренние органы. Он был удивлен, что этого не случилось.

Вспомнив, что за пазухой у нее тогда лежали запасные шерстяные носки, которые, по всей видимости, смягчили удар, Рин зафыркала и рассказала об этом Миямото-сану.

\- Тебя спасли носки-супергерои, - с ужасно серьезным видом объявил он, - не забудь позже как следует отблагодарить их.

\- Повешу их в рамочке на стене, - со смехом пообещала Рин.

Изучив ее шрам от ожога, Миямото-сан поцокал языком и заметил, что если бы его сразу правильно обработали, такого следа на коже не осталось бы. Со временем шрам должен побледнеть, но было бы хорошо еще дополнительно обрабатывать его чем-нибудь, чтобы ускорить процесс заживления тканей.

В завершение своего визита Миямото-сан выдал Рин несколько разных мазей и обезболивающее, которые принес с собой. Денег он брать не стал, сказав, что помогает по старой дружбе, и понадеялся, что в следующий раз, когда они встретятся, Рин будет здорова и ей не понадобятся его услуги.

Сердечно распрощавшись с ним, Рин набросила гостиничный халат, взяла баночки с мазями и стопку грязной одежды и отправилась в ванную комнату.

Вышла она оттуда часа через три, чистая, усталая и благоухающая лекарствами.

В комнате ее ждал Короби и поднос с остывшей едой и чаем. Рин привередничать не стала и быстро все съела. Уточнив у Короби, что они собираются пробыть здесь до завтрашнего утра, она выпила обезболивающее и легла отдыхать.

 

_\- Рин! Убегай отсюда и не смей возвращаться, слышишь?_

_\- Но я же могу помочь!_

_\- Нет, не можешь! Дорогая моя, любимая, прошу, уходи, спрячься. Если тебя схватят, я ничего не смогу сделать. Я так боюсь за тебя…_

_Перед глазами волосы, рыжим пламенем полыхающие на солнце, родное лицо с остекленевшим взглядом и кровь… Так много крови и нестерпимый жар…_

 

Рин проснулась от того, что начала задыхаться. Она буквально захлебывалась рыданиями и скорчилась на боку, отчаянно кашляя и пытаясь вдохнуть драгоценный воздух.

Комнату осветил загоревшийся ночник, и возле лица Рин чудесным образом оказалось полотенце. Она бездумно вцепилась в него и начала вытирать слезы, пытаясь успокоиться. Через пару минут ее дыхание выровнялось, и она осторожно приняла сидячее положение.

Оглядевшись, Рин не очень-то удивилась, обнаружив, что с соседней кровати на нее задумчиво смотрит Гаара. Она уже почти привыкла к тому, что он постоянно оказывается рядом в моменты ее слабости.

Возможно, кровожадный зверь, что сидел внутри него, нюхом такое чуял, и Гаара неосознанно этим пользовался.

Каждый раз у Рин просто язык не поворачивался попросить его оставить ее одну, а потом она неожиданно научилась находить в его компании непонятное успокоение.

\- Я не хочу видеть, как умирает кто-то еще…

Ее голос был хриплым и едва слышным.

Гаара молча прикрыл веки, явно не желая продолжать утренний спор.

\- Это слишком больно. Гораздо хуже физических ран.

Глаза Гаары распахнулись, и его взгляд стал неожиданно острым.

\- Тебе больно… здесь? – он приложил руку к своей груди.

\- Я больше не хочу никого терять! - со странным отчаянием выдохнула Рин и машинально повторила его жест, стиснув ткань футболки в пальцах.

В комнате повисло молчание. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза и будто вели еще один разговор, но не на словах, а на языке понимания боли.

\- Ты должна _беречь себя_ , - наконец, сказал Гаара.

\- Я... постараюсь.

Рин отпустила футболку и обессиленно улеглась обратно в кровать. Она уже жалела, что поддалась эмоциям, и теперь чувствовала себя донельзя смущенной своей откровенностью.

\- Почему ты решила попробовать поискать своих родственников?

Судя по всему, Гаара не считал, что их беседа закончена.

\- Эм… Мне хотелось чуть дольше погулять на свободе? – попыталась пошутить Рин, а потом сказала уже серьезнее: – Можно сказать, это вопрос принципа. Я хочу разобраться, по какой именно причине дед направил меня к ним.

\- Спасибо за ответ, Рин.

Она сонно удивилась про себя, как у него получается одной фразой подразумевать столько разных значений. Или, может, это она склонна искать тайный смысл там, где его нет?

\- Всегда пожалуйста.

 

**07\. live your life - yuna** | _find your light, don't hide from what you are and rise before you fall_

 

До поселения с горячими источниками, о которых рассказал староста, они добрались без особых приключений, что несколько настораживало, учитывая неприятности, которые преследовали их с самого начала пути. По мнению шиноби, заговорщики должны были отступить после провала своей затеи, но Рин все равно было как-то не по себе. Она подозревала, что из-за всех этих интриг уже давно разминулась со своими непутевыми родственниками, однако не собиралась отказываться от надежды все же встретиться с ними.

Она с удовольствием вдохнула свежий ночной воздух. Улицы мягко освещал золотистый свет фонарей. Тут и там прогуливались жители и приезжие. Атмосфера была полна мирного благодушия. Рин позволила себе поддаться общему настрою и немного расслабилась. В конце концов, отпуск у нее или нет?

Онсэн было видно издалека. Он был одним из немногочисленных крупных зданий в селении.

Рин мысленно прикинула стоимость посещения и с грустью поняла, что ее скудных сбережений едва ли хватит на один раз. Вряд ли ей удастся пороскошествовать, а жаль. Продолжительное купание в горячих источниках определенно помогло бы ей быстрее оправиться от травмы…

У входа в онсэн стояло несколько человек. Судя по всему, это был хвост длинной очереди. Место явно пользовалось бешеной популярностью.

Яоки остался собирать информацию, а остальные члены отряда пошли искать место для ночлега. В итоге они с трудом отвоевали крохотный номер в гостинице на окраине. В деревне останавливалось невыносимо много путешественников, видимо, тоже наслышанных о местных чудесных горячих источниках.

Оставив вещи, Короби пошел добывать ужин, и Рин с Гаарой остались в номере вдвоем.

Обустроив себе место для сна, Рин выключила свет и открыла окно, чтобы проветрить душную комнату. С улицы потянуло прохладой и запахом чего-то жареного.

Гаара молча изучил окрестности, подойдя к окну. Убедившись, что им ничего не угрожает, он уселся возле стены и закрыл глаза.

Рин со своей лежанки рассеянно наблюдала за мотыльками, порхающими возле фонаря чуть дальше по улице, и сама не заметила, как задремала. В себя ее привело подозрительное жужжание в непосредственной близости от ее лица. Она шарахнулась прочь, пытаясь различить в полумраке источник звука… и одним махом очутилась возле Гаары, поняв, что это какое-то крупное насекомое.

\- Гаара, - шепотом позвала она, прижавшись к стене рядом с ним.

Его глаза странно сверкнули.

\- Боишься?

Похоже, ему было весело, а вот Рин – как-то не очень. Грозное жужжание ее нервировало, пусть умом она и понимала, что ее испуг совершенно нелогичен., но ничего не могла с собой поделать.

\- Боюсь, - признала она, - можешь выгнать _это_ отсюда?

К жужжанию прибавился шелест песка, который вскоре приглушил его. Гаара лениво шевельнул пальцами, и вторженца вынесло обратно на улицу. Рин облегченно выдохнула.

Внезапно раздался женский вскрик, а потом – приглушенные ругательства. Кажется, вредное насекомое испортило настроение кому-то еще.

\- Ты не любишь жуков, Рин?

На лице Гаара играла непонятная усмешка.

\- Я не люблю крупных насекомых, которые жужжат, - поправила она, - а еще – пауков. У меня из-за них паническая реакция начинается.

\- Некоторые шиноби используют насекомых для нападения, - просветил ее Гаара.

\- Я даже представлять этого не хочу!

Рин передернуло.

Их познавательную беседу прервало возвращение Короби и Яоки. В номере сразу стало тесно и аппетитно запахло едой. Окно пришлось прикрыть, чтобы на включенный свет не прилетел еще кто-нибудь жужжащий.

Они сели ужинать, и Яоки между делом поделился новостями.

В онсэне ему сказали, что, к сожалению, никакой замужней пары, подходящей под описание, не видели. Судя по всему, неуловимые родственники Рин еще не добрались сюда. Яоки сомневался, что их бы не запомнили, и Рин согласилась с ним. Как она успела понять по разговору со старостой и по виду их дома, ее дядя и тетя обычно производили на окружающих неизгладимое впечатление.

На повестку дня опять встал вопрос, что делать дальше. Попытаться дождаться прихода родственников или повернуть назад?

Поразмыслив, Рин предложила задержаться на день и посетить онсэн завтрашним утром за ее счет. Она узнала от Яоки, что стоимость посещения гораздо ниже той, что она себе представляла, и решила сделать шиноби приятное.

Короби и Яоки явно воодушевила эта идея, хотя они неубедительно попытались отговорить ее не платить за всех. Их спор прервал Гаара. Рин показалось, что в онсэн ему идти не очень-то хочется, но, тем не менее, отказываться он не стал.

Они договорились, что если дядя и тетя Рин не покажутся к завтрашнему вечеру, на следующий день они отправятся обратно в Суну.

 

Какое же это блаженство – погрузиться в горячую целебную воду! Рин прямо чувствовала, как в ней растворяются усталость и боль, накопившиеся в ее теле за время путешествия.

Она распустила полотенце и критически оглядела свои ушибы. Гематома под грудью слегка побледнела, но все равно бросалась в глаза, как и остальные синяки с царапинами. Рин вздохнула, завязала полотенце обратно и, набрав побольше воздуха, нырнула в воду с головой.

\- Как это тебя угораздило, деточка? – участливо поинтересовалась какая-то бабулька, когда она вынырнула обратно.

Рин сперва непонимающе уставилась на нее, а потом догадалась, что бабулька оказалась невольной свидетельницей осмотра ее «боевых ранений».

Все хорошо в горячих источниках, но порой там встречаются слишком любопытные личности, которые любят совать нос не в свое дело.

\- Оказалась не в том месте не в то время, - буркнула Рин и отплыла от бабульки подальше, так как та явно хотела продолжить разговор.

У стены в дальней части источника сидело несколько девушек и взрослая женщина. Она показалась Рин смутно знакомой, но из-за поднимающегося от воды пара не получалось толком разглядеть ее лицо. Рин решила, что позже попробует присмотреться к ней у полок с одеждой. Она вполне могла оказаться одной из знакомых ее мамы.

Глянув на перегородку, Рин задумалась, как там проводят время ее спутники. Ей было предложено в целях безопасности пойти в совместный источник, но она категорически отказалась. Неважно, насколько они все сблизились за время пути, Рин была не готова лицезреть тела шиноби без одежды и, тем более, не собиралась показывать им… свои синяки.

Почувствовав, что ее начинает размаривать, Рин засобиралась на выход. Еще теплового удара ей не хватало для полного счастья.

С неохотой выбравшись из воды, она пошлепала к приоткрытым седзи.

К ее удивлению, женщина, которая ранее привлекла ее внимание, пошла за ней, как будто только этого и ждала. Рин показалось это подозрительным. Черт бы побрал этих шиноби с их заразительной паранойей!

\- Послушай, ты мне кого-то напоминаешь. Мы случайно не знакомы?

Это было ужасно похоже на дешевый подкат, но с ней говорил не мужчина, так что Рин решила не обращать внимание на странное начало разговора, внимательно уставившись на собеседницу.

У нее была ладная фигура, короткие светлые волосы, карие глаза и родинка над верхней губой. Рин точно не встречалась с ней раньше, но ее внешность почему-то вызывала узнавание.

Стоп. Какие там приметы у двоюродной тетушки?

\- Вы случайно не Кику-сан? – решила попытать удачу она.

\- Случайно, да. Так кто ты, милая?

\- Меня зовут Сузуран но Рин, и я ищу своих двоюродных родственников по просьбе Сэки-сана.

\- Поздравляю, ты меня нашла, Сузу-тян, - улыбнулась Кику.

Рин внутренне перекосило. Из всех сокращений своего имени, это она ненавидела больше всего.

\- А, эм… Аюму-сан с вами? – торопливо спросила она, стараясь скрыть свои эмоции.

\- Да, конечно, - подтвердила Кику, - он ждет меня снаружи. Он будет рад познакомиться с такой очаровательной племянницей.

Чем дальше, тем меньше Рин нравилась эта женщина с сахарной улыбкой. Она чувствовала в ней какую-то фальшь, но не могла понять, зачем ей ее обманывать.

Поспешно одевшись, она выскочила из раздевалки первой… и нос к носу столкнулась с двойником Кику.

Рин безмолвно таращилась на женщину одну долгую секунду, а потом у нее в голове щелкнуло, и она быстро обернулась.

Вовремя. Фальшивая тетя уже замахивалась на нее кунаем, и Рин с трудом успела уйти с линии удара. Изловчившись, она пнула противницу по коленке, и та взвыла мужским басом.

Не теряя времени, Рин схватила предполагаемую родственницу за руку и потащила ее за собой прочь по коридору.

\- Что это было? Кто ты? Кто она-оно-он такое? Почему похож на меня? Куда мы бежим? Как тебя зовут? Я Кику, - затараторила та, активно жестикулируя свободной рукой.

Вот это точно ее настоящая тетя, ошибки быть не может.

\- Меня отправил к вам Сэки-сан, - выдохнула Рин, - а это плохой человек, который хочет нас убить.

За спиной раздались ругательства и подозрительный свист. Рин отпихнула тетю в одну сторону, а сама бросилась в другую. Мимо них пролетело несколько кунаев и вонзилось в стену.

\- Ух ты, - только и сказала Кику, и Рин поразилась ее непрошибаемости.

\- Гаара! – закричала она что есть мочи, снова потащив тетю за собой. – Яоки! Короби!

\- Дорогой! – подхватила Кику, заверещав не хуже пожарной сирены. – Помогите, убивают!

В коридор хлынул песок, мешая разглядеть, что вокруг происходит. Рин остановилась и, отпустив тетю, обессиленно прислонилась к стене. В глазах неожиданно потемнело, и ей стало трудно дышать, она медленно осела на пол.

\- Рин. Рин, ты меня слышишь?

Она слабо кивнула, по-прежнему ничего не видя перед собой.

\- Гаара? – предположила она, зажмурившись. – Все хорошо?

\- Угрозу устранили. Что с тобой?

\- Похоже на тепловой удар, - ответила за нее тетя откуда-то слева, На лоб Рин шлепнулось что-то восхитительно прохладное. Кажется, это было мокрое полотенце. - не стоило так активно двигаться после расслабляющей ванны… Кстати о ней! Пойду-ка я искупаюсь. Я же как раз собралась это сделать, пока не появился этот грубиян. Кто его вообще пустил на женскую половину? Ну, вы тут разбирайтесь пока. Потом поговорим и познакомимся как следует.

Рин услышала удаляющиеся шаги и улыбнулась.

\- Она очень странная... и совсем не испугалась, в отличие от меня.

Гаара ничего не сказал, но она и не ждала от него ответа.

Вскоре дурнота отступила, и Рин рискнула открыть глаза. Гаара стоял перед ней, переплетя руки на груди и обеспокоенно взирал на нее сверху вниз. Его волосы не успели высохнуть до конца и лежали непривычно гладко. Он был сам на себя не похож.

\- Я в порядке, - сказала она ему, - скоро смогу встать. Что там с тем шиноби?

\- Тебе решил отомстить один из тех двоих, с которыми ты сражалась, - по лицу Гаары было видно, что такой поступок по отношению к гражданскому лицу он решительно не одобрял. - Он скрывал чакру, поэтому мы его не засекли. Короби повел его к хозяину онсэна оплачивать причиненный ущерб, а Яоки сейчас с твоим дядей.

\- Мне повезло, - вздохнула Рин, - он замаскировался под тетю Кику, но вел себя слишком неестественно и не поправил меня, когда я неправильно назвала имя дяди. Я, когда с настоящей тетей столкнулась, сообразила, что он не тот, за кого себя выдает.

\- Рин, до возвращения в Суну тебя обязательно будет сопровождать кто-то из нас, куда бы ты ни пошла, - непреклонно постановил Гаара.

\- Хорошо, - не стала спорить она и устало рассмеялась: – Похоже, я завела себе двух новых врагов. До Суны вы за мной присмотрите, а там уж придется мне самой как-нибудь выкручиваться…

\- Там тебя тронуть не посмеют. За пределами деревни может происходить все, что угодно, но в ней безнаказанно убивать могу только я.

На лице Гаары внезапно расцвела хищная улыбка, а глаза разгорелись нехорошим огнем.

Рин завороженно уставилась на него. Таким она его еще не видела. Она знала, что его эмоции направлены не на нее, но впечатление он все равно производил жуткое.

\- Тебя не тронут, - уже спокойнее повторил Гаара, вернув своему лицу привычный невозмутимый вид.

\- Ну ладно… - Рин потрясенно моргнула, гадая, не почудилась ли ей его приступ ярости. - Кстати, хотела спросить… - и тут она замялась, спохватившись, что не знает, как бы поделикатнее озвучить свой вопрос.

\- Что?

\- Что мне можно будет рассказать деду, а что нет? – выкрутилась Рин.

\- Про покушения знают или догадываются многие, - безразлично ответил Гаара, - будет даже хорошо, если ты расскажешь ему в подробностях, как тебя хотели убрать вместе со мной.

Рин стиснула зубы, стараясь справиться с разбушевавшимися чувствами, и шумно выдохнула.

\- Хорошо, я поняла, - выдавила она и сняла с головы полотенце, прячя за ним взгляд, - давай уйдем отсюда. Мне уже стало лучше.

Гаара дождался, когда она встанет, и двинулся по коридору первым. Рин побрела следом, чувствуя себя отвратительно, как физически, так и морально.

\- Не думай о том, чего не можешь изменить, Рин.

Она вздрогнула, но глаз от пола не подняла.

\- Рин.

\- Что? – пробурчала она.

\- Ты сейчас врежешься в стену.

Она резко остановилась и посмотрела вперед.

Никакой стены там не было. Только Гаара, который стоял и смотрел на нее, чему-то едва заметно улыбаясь.

\- И что это было? – вздохнула Рин.

\- Я же сказал - стена.

\- Так нужно уточнять, какая!

\- Зачем, если ты все и так поняла?

Рин тряхнула головой. Похоже, правду говорят про здешние горячие источники. Они действительно удивительны, раз умудрились повлиять на Гаару так, что он начал подшучивать над ней.

\- Отдохни еще, если тебе тяжело идти, - уже серьезно предложил он.

\- Нет, я дойду, - рассеянно откликнулась она, и они снова двинулись по кажущемуся бесконечным коридору.

Удивительно, что мимо них еще не прошла ни одна посетительница. Наверное, сюда решили пока никого не пускать, дабы девушки не портили себе нервы видом подозрительных дырок в стенах и песка, оживленно змеящегося по полу вокруг Гаары.

\- Спасибо, что так быстро пришел на помощь, - вспомнила Рин.

\- Это мой долг, - Гаара глянул на нее через плечо и, подумав, добавил: - Не за что.

 

В холле на Рин налетело нечто темное, разбрызгивающее воду с мокрых волос. Испугаться она не успела, потому что ее просто крепко обняли. Рин заключила, что это, по-видимому, ее двоюродный дядя. Отстранившись, он внимательно оглядел ее с ног до головы и одарил белозубой улыбкой.

\- Безумно рад нашей встрече, племянница! Мне зовут Аоми, но ты уже, скорее всего, это знаешь. Как же здорово, что ты смогла нас найти, несмотря на то, что мы ушли из дома! Честно говоря, не ожидал. Ты упрямая девочка, а? – он хлопнул ее по плечу. – Если б мы знали, что ты идешь к нам в гости, может, и не пошли бы никуда.

Похоже, Аоми был таким же любителем поболтать, как и Кику, если не хуже.

\- Ничего страшного, - осторожно улыбнулась Рин, - я тоже рада, что встретилась с вами, Аоми-сан. Меня зовут Сузуран но Рин.

\- Эх и интересно же тебя назвали. Пусть и по традиции, но более вычурно.

\- Мама обожала ландыши…

\- Сэки и Юри кое-что писали о тебе, но сухие строки писем никогда не сравнятся с впечатлением от личной встречи. Ты воистину свежа и прекрасна как весенний цветок! Кстати, твои любезные сопровождающие кое-что рассказали о вашем путешествии, пока мы вас ждали, но я жажду услышать все из первых уст. Как добирались? Как нашли нас? Что за неприятности вас подстерегали?

Глаза дяди оживленно разгорелись и начали переливаться, как сапфиры в солнечном свете.

Рин слегка оторопела от такого напора и не сразу сообразила, что внезапное молчание Аоми подразумевает, что он с нетерпением ждет ответа на свои вопросы, которые она, к сожалению, пропустила мимо ушей.

\- Может быть, дождемся тетю Кику? - смущенно предложила она. - Я думаю, она тоже хотела бы услышать мой рассказ.

\- Ах да, конечно, - дядя слегка приуныл, - она может обидеться, если мы начнем без нее…

\- Кто-то говорил обо мне? – звонко поинтересовалась Кику, выйдя с женской половины. – Аоми, неужели ты пытался что-то выпытать у нашей племянницы, пока меня не было рядом?

\- Ох, разумеется нет, дорогая, мы ждем тебя, - залебезил дядюшка.

Тетя смерила его недоверчивым взглядом, а потом повернулась к Рин.

\- Я бы обсудила все за обедом. Тебе нужно восстановить силы, деточка, а то ты, того и гляди, снова в обморок грохнешься.

\- Обморок?! – возопил дядя с тревогой уставившись на Рин, но Кику царственным жестом приказала ему замолчать.

\- С удовольствием приму ваше предложение, - рассмеялась Рин.

 

К концу дня она чувствовала себя выжатой, как лимон. Ее гиперактивные и чрезмерно любопытные родственники взяли ее в оборот. Они хотели узнать о ее жизни в самых мельчайших подробностях и вскоре так заморочили Рин, что она с трудом помнила, что ей нужно стараться обходить скользкие темы в разговоре.

Аоми и Кику оказались весьма приятными людьми, пусть и не лишенными некоторой взбалмошности. Они сетовали, что она не смогла у них погостить, и взяли с нее обещание как-нибудь снова их навестить и попросили писать им письма.

Рин узнала, что встретились они по чистой случайности. Разговор с путешественниками просто подал тете и дяде идею посетить места, знаменитые своими горячими источниками. Они шли совсем в другое место, но свернули не туда, и в результате дорога привела их в это поселение.

Кику и Аоми предложили Рин пойти с ними, но она с сожалением отказалась. Как бы ее ни прельщала перспектива побродить по странам в их компании, время, отпущенное на отпуск, заканчивалось, и оставшихся дней хватало как раз на обратную дорогу.

Пока она общалась с дядей и тетей, ее сопровождающие тактично растворились где-то на заднем плане. Рин даже на какое-то время забыла о них. Но стоило ей начать прощаться с родственниками, как шиноби тут же выросли как из-под земли у нее за спиной, все трое, и обменялись любезностями с Аоми и Кику.

\- Славные ребята, - сказал ей дядя напоследок, кивнув в их сторону, - повезло тебе с ними.

\- Мальчик совершенно очаровательный, - мечтательно вздохнула тетя, - сразу видно, что сын Казекаге. Такой серьезный… ему бы отдыхать побольше. Позаботься о нем, Рин-тян.

Рин нервно хмыкнула и послушно покивала.

Прощание оставило ее уставшей и опустошенной, но в кои-то веки это были приятные чувства.

Когда отряд вернулся в номер, Рин под влиянием настроения принялась искать в своем рюкзаке блокнот с ручкой. С того дня, как ей подсыпали снотворное, она не сделала ни одной записи. Слишком уж уставала, стараясь выдержать тяготы пути. Сейчас же у нее наконец-то появилось свободное время, и она решила наверстать упущенное и заодно упорядочить в голове впечатления, полученные за последние пару недель. Она столько всего пережила, столько узнала о других людях и о самой себе...

Путешествие оказалось именно тем, что ей требовалось – встряской, которая заставила ее вырваться из замкнутого круга переживаний и взглянуть на свою жизнь под другим углом.

Отпуск близился к логическому завершению. Вскоре Рин снова предстояло ежедневно перебирать пыльные свитки и книги под бдительным присмотром деда, но эта мысль перестала вызывать у нее отторжение. Она с удивлением обнаружила, что ей _хочется вернуться домой_. 

Этой ночью Рин проспала ровно восемь часов и не увидела ни одного кошмара.

 

**08\. pilgrims on a long journey - coeur de pirate** | _outro theme_

 

Говорят, в путешествии есть возможность увидеть истинное лицо своего спутника.

Гааре редко давали миссии по сопровождению, поэтому он не мог утверждать, что это высказывание верное. В основном, он путешествовал вместе с Темари и Канкуро, которых знал, как облупленных, с детства, так что ничего нового он за ними не замечал. Люди же, которых их команде иногда поручали куда-нибудь отвести, как назло, попадались сплошь неприятные и пугливые, так что никакого желания знакомиться с ними поближе у Гаары не возникало. Не убивал их по дороге, и ладно.

Миссия по сопровождению Рин была глотком холодной воды после жаркого дня. 

Гаара признавал, что Рин ему интересна, и полагал, что путешествие поможет ему узнать ее лучше и разобраться, что именно она из себя представляет.

Результат превзошел все его ожидания.

С тех пор, как они вышли за пределы деревни, Рин не переставала его удивлять, а выбравшись из пустыни - вообще расцвела, полностью оправдывая свое имя.

Рин была сильной. Не в физическом плане, но морально, и это помогало ей выпутываться из, казалось бы, безнадежных ситуаций. Однако, это же качество заставляло ее попадать в них с завидной регулярностью. Стоило только им потерять ее из виду, как с ней тут же что-нибудь случалось.

Сначала Гаара не придавал этому особого значения. Его больше интересовало, каким способом его запланировали убить на этот раз. Судя по назначенной миссии затевалось что-то серьезное.

Какое-то время он подозревал, что Рин может быть причастна к покушению и решил не спускать с нее глаз. Однако вскоре выяснил, что она всего лишь жертва обстоятельств и не собирается причинять вреда ни ему, ни его подчиненным.

Безопасность Рин как-то незаметно стала его личной заботой, и миссия тут была не при чем.

Рин была весьма недовольна, когда узнала, что шиноби Суны решили использовать ее, как пешку, в своих планах. Свой протест она выразила громко и четко, спутав планы заговорщиков своими непредвиденными действиями.

Поступок Рин вызвал у Гаары противоречивые чувства, и он не успокоился, пока не выяснил истинную причину ее кажущегося бессмысленным безрассудства.

Рин совершенно не думала о себе, когда нужно было сделать то, что она считала необходимым, потому что больше всего на свете она боялась душевных ран.

Смерть спутников могла нанести ей такую рану.

Гаара знал эту боль, поэтому отказался от дальнейшей конфронтации. У него не было права судить ее.

Он мог сомневаться в мотивах Рин сколько угодно, однако понимание того, что она готова рискнуть ради него жизнью, вывело их отношения на какой-то иной уровень.

Оставалось разобраться, на какой именно, и что это для него значит.

Для этого никакого путешествия уже не требовалось.

Нужно было лишь время, и его у Гаары было предостаточно.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сузуран но Рин - «колокольчик ландыша».  
> Сэки – «камень».  
> Юри – «лилия».  
> Аоми – «лазурное море».  
> Кику - «хризантема».


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50 моментов из жизни Гаары и Рин

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. формат части - 50 зарисовок длиной в одно предложение + персональные цитаты-ассоциации к темам;  
> 2\. события, упомянутые в предложениях, относятся к разным моментам таймлайна и идут вразброс;  
> 3\. отсылки к первой части цикла в предложениях 10, 13, 19;  
> 4\. отсылки ко второй части цикла в предложениях 8, 11, 17, 21, 24, 26, 29, 38, 44, 48, 50.

  
**#01 – Лицо**  
 _Я помню чудное мгновенье…_  
Рин на миг потеряла связь с реальностью: женщина на фотографии была удивительно похожа на ее мать (кто бы мог подумать, что решение поближе познакомиться с другом Гаары из Конохи подкинет ей такую зацепку?).  
  
 **#02 – Ярость**  
 _Кто любит меня, за мной!_  
Порой Рин завидует способностям шиноби, но это не мешает ей радоваться тому, что она решила не присягать на верность ни одной из скрытых деревень - политика Суны слишком часто вызывала у нее приступы тихого бешенства (как и надломленная из-за этого жизнь Гаары), так что она бы точно быстро стала нукенином.  
  
 **#03 – Жажда**  
 _Хочешь сухарик?_  
Гааре давно знакомо чувство жажды: оно ведет его за собой с детства, толкая на поступки различной степени сумасшествия, однако когда ее объектом становится Рин, он долгое время находится в замешательстве (ему не нужно поить песок ее кровью, не нужно добиваться ее дружбы, ему хочется чего-то большего - ее всю, целиком).  
  
 **#04 – День**   
_Сегодня – мой любимый день!_  
Увидеть его, услышать его голос, возможно - перекинуться парой слов... и день прожит не зря!  
  
 **#05 – Кривой**  
 _От прямой палки не бывает кривой тени._  
У Рин был постоянно приподнят левый уголок рта, будто происходящее вокруг ее слегка забавляло, но чем дольше Гаара общался с ней, тем реже он видел это выражение на ее лице, потому что при его появлении ее полуусмешка начала превращаться в настоящую улыбку.  
  
 **#06 – Стон**  
 _Стонет раненое солнце…_  
Рин со стоном вытянула уставшие после дороги ноги перед собой и сделала глоток из фляги; в следующую секунду она начала отчаянно кашлять, поперхнувшись водой, после того как встретила странный взгляд Гаары.  
  
 **#07 – Изгиб**  
 _Влюбляются не в лица, не в фигуры…_  
Гаара с нескрываемым любопытством дотронулся до волос Рин и осторожно заправил ей за ухо свернувшуюся колечком прядь (Рин как-то говорила, что у нее начинают виться волосы после того, как долго пробудут в косе, но у Гаары не получалось это представить, пока он не увидел завиток собственными глазами).  
  
 **#08 – Чужой**   
_Не свой, не чужой - последний герой!_  
После того как Яоки и Короби стали свидетелями покушений на Гаару-сама, они уверились, что в Суне практически никому доверять нельзя; они долго приглядывались к Рин, сомневаясь в мотивах ее поступков, но после «проверки боем» приняли ее как свою в немногочисленный «круг доверенных лиц сына Казекаге».  
  
 **#09 – Шутка**  
 _А у вас молоко убежало._  
\- Ну что, дорогой мой братец, вы там разобрались в пестиках и тычинках или тебе нужна консультация?.. Эм, не смотри на меня так. Да понял я, молчу-молчу. Но все-таки, Гаара?.. Аргхфм! Ммммм!  
  
 **#10 – Собственность**  
 _Я ничей, я сам по себе мальчик — свой, собственный._  
Она стоит перед ним, неуверенно прикусив губу, загорелая и неуловимо повзрослевшая после своего путешествия; «Она вернулась ко мне,» - бьется у него в голове, и он делает шаг, последний, что разделяет их, и его руки как-то сами прижимают ее к себе.  
  
 **#11 – Узкий**  
 _Как вы думаете, где мы будем делать талию?_  
Мешковатая одежда обезличивала жителей Суны, зачастую даже непонятно было женщина перед тобой или мужчина, именно поэтому Гаара будто заново увидел Рин, когда она во время миссии переоделась в облегающую одежду (он обнаружил, что у нее очень ладная фигура... не то чтобы его особо интересовали такие вещи).   
  
**#12 – Осторожность**  
 _Как слон в посудной лавке._  
Рин вычерчивает у него на спине какие-то узоры кончиками пальцев, потом прислоняется к нему щекой и тихонько вздыхает; у Гаары по коже бегут мурашки, и он с трудом сдерживает дрожь (кажется, он никогда не привыкнет к чужим прикосновениям, какими бы приятными они не были, но он терпит - ради Рин и ради себя самого).  
  
 **#13 – Клетка**  
 _Доберешься до восьмой, станешь Королевой._  
После детства, проведенного в постоянных путешествиях с места на место, Суна сначала показалась Рин настоящей тюрьмой, однако вскоре она обнаружила, что дверь ее воображаемой клетки открыта, и она вольна уйти или остаться; выбор был очевиден, ведь Суна была родным домом Гаары.  
  
 **#14 – Застенчивость**   
_Только гордый буревестник реет смело и свободно над седым от пены морем!_  
Девушки - противоречивые создания... Гаара честно не понимал, как Рин может быть такой прямолинейной в одну секунду и так краснеть - в другую?  
  
 **#15 – Рядом**  
 _Всегда быть рядом не могут люди…_  
Посреди разговора Гаара внезапно поймал себя на том, что его начала раздражать манера Рин обращаться к нему подчеркнуто вежливо на публике (наедине они были на «ты» чуть ли не с самой первой встречи, и раньше он не обращал на это внимания, но сейчас ему категорически не хотелось, чтобы Рин отстранялась от него каким бы то ни было образом).  
  
 **#16 – Семья**  
 _Мы с тобой одной крови – ты и я!_  
Люди реагировали на новость по-разному: кто-то искренне поздравлял, кто-то сочувствовал, некоторые даже завидовали, Канкуро признался, что давно этого ждал, Темари же была счастлива, что наконец-то перестанет быть одной девушкой в семье.  
  
 **#17 – Кость**  
 _В человеческом теле 215 костей, я сломала всего одну._  
\- Вместе с коленом ты сломала ему жизнь, Рин. Для шиноби получить неизлечимую травму - все равно, что умереть. Неудивительно, что он тебя возненавидел.  
  
 **#18 – Перец**  
 _Нет в глазах соли, нет в словах перца, нет больше боли, нет в моем сердце…_  
То, что Рин оказалась потомком клана Узумаки, мало что изменило, разве что добавило чуть больше остроты в их отношения.  
  
 **#19 – Возможность**  
 _Будет желание, найдется и время._  
Возвращение Рин в Суну стало некой поворотной точкой: они оба стали чаще искать компании друг друга и пользовались для этого всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми предлогами.  
  
 **#20 – Враг**  
 _Сто подлецов и двести трусов мой тревожат покой…_  
Рин прекрасно понимала, что официальное признание отношений означает, что многочисленные враги Гаары автоматически станут ее собственными, но это нисколько ее не смущало (она была готова к этому еще с того момента, как осознала свои чувства к нему).  
  
 **#21 – Беспомощность**  
 _И мое сердце остановилось, мое сердце замерло…_  
Гаара редко не знал, что делать - у него почти всегда быстро появлялся план действий, когда случалось что-нибудь непредвиденное, однако в этот раз все было иначе: Рин не просыпалась, что бы он и Короби с Яоки ни делали, и единственным признаком того, что она еще жива, было ее едва слышное биение сердца.  
  
 **#22 – Грязь**  
 _Небо не плачет дождями - оно умывает грязную землю._  
Что для Рин, что для Гаары внешность имела второстепенное значение - им было неважно чумазые они или чистые, нарядные или нет, они ценили друг друга вовсе не за это.  
  
 **#23 – Перевязка**   
_Подорожник приложи, пройдет._  
От Гаары не укрылась легкая хромота Рин и краешек бинта, предательски вылезший из-под одежды, так что он немедленно спросил, что случилось (он видел ее всего пару дней назад, и с ней все было в порядке!); возведя очи горе, она призналась, что подвернула ногу, когда оступилась на лестнице.  
  
 **#24 – Влажный**   
_Лежим в такой огромной луже, прости меня, моя любовь…_  
Несмотря на пар, поднимающийся от горячего источника, песчаное око увидело все, что произошло на женской половине; Гаара почувствовал, что у него прилила кровь к лицу, и невольно ушел под воду с головой, прервав дзюцу и стараясь унять охвативший его жар; комментарии оживившегося Шукаку только усугубили ситуацию (он планировал приглядеть за Рин, а вовсе не подглядывать за ней!).  
  
 **#25 – Ясный**  
 _Ясность есть верное распределение света и тени._  
\- Спасибо, что присматриваешь за нашим Гаарой, Рин-чан. У него прямо взгляд светлеет каждый раз после встреч с тобой.  
  
 **#26 – Песок**   
_Я тебе построю замок, замок из песка._  
За время миссии Рин выяснила, как невероятно удобно иметь в спутниках Гаару: стоило только попросить, и он мог с легкостью призвать к себе весь песок в округе, включая тот, что попал в обувь или осел на одежде.  
  
 **#27 – Ненормальный**  
 _Две разных войны в голове…_  
Гаара не знал, как так получилось - в один момент они просто смотрели друг на друга, а в другой - расстояние между ними просто исчезло (его сознание затопили ощущения - вкус ее губ, запах волос, податливость тела под шероховатой тканью... все прочее вдруг стало неважным и отсеклось само собой, казалось, он временно сошел с ума).  
  
 **#28 – Когти**   
_Когти могут впиться в ногу, но нога, поверь, не сердце._  
«Неудивительно, что его боятся с раннего детства, если он может на месте выдать такое, - подумала Рин, потрясенно разглядывая песчаную когтистую лапу, схватившую ее, когда она чуть не упала с крыши, - но что люди в упор не желают видеть так это то, что даже такая лапа способна защищать и не причинять никому вреда, воистину - у страха глаза велики».  
  
 **#29 – Усталость**  
 _Мой конь притомился, стоптались мои башмаки._  
Несмотря на то, что Гаара был изрядно вымотан боем, он нашел в себе силы поддержать Рин, споткнувшуюся о корень, скрытый в мутной воде (и в этот момент о миссии он думал в последнюю очередь).  
  
 **#30 – Чувство**  
 _Никакому воображению не придумать такого множества противоречивых чувств, какие обычно уживаются в одном человеческом сердце._  
Волосы Рин неизменно пахли, как нагретый солнцем луг, и когда Гаара закрывал глаза, ему нетрудно было представить, что он лежит, зарывшись лицом в тонкие стебли травы.  
  
 **#31 – Укус**   
_Не бойся, он не кусается._  
Даже после потери Шукаку Гааре было по-прежнему тяжело контролировать себя по полнолуниям, но теперь он хотя бы обходился без жертв (практически без жертв, если быть точным, потому что на теле Рин постоянно оставались следы его несдержанности после таких ночей, чем он был раздосадован и странно доволен одновременно).  
  
 **#32 – Забота**   
_В сердце томная забота…_  
По какой-то прихоти судьбы Рин постоянно ставила чужое благополучие выше своего собственного, что частенько впутывало ее в затруднительные ситуации (не раз попавшись ей под заботливую руку, Гаара решил присматривать за ней в ответ - сначала в силу долга, а потом - искренне, потому что действительно начал за нее беспокоиться).  
  
 **#33 – Жесткий**   
_Есть женщины в русских селеньях…_  
Рин никогда не казалась ему хрупкой, наоборот, создавалось впечатление, что она сможет выдержать все, что бы ни швырнула в нее жизнь (в ее нелепом «цветочном» имени не зря дважды встречался «металл»).  
  
 **#34 – Согласие**  
 _Я не сказала «да», милорд._  
Когда они с неохотой оторвались друг от друга, Гаара ненадолго прикрыл веки и прислонился лбом ко лбу Рин, стараясь перевести дыхание и оценить ситуацию; также тяжело дышащая, Рин не стала вырываться из кольца его рук, разве что чуть повернулась, чтобы им было удобнее, и это красноречивее всего доказало ему, что она совсем не против такого развития событий.  
  
 **#35 – Ключицы**  
 _Ты со мной приключился, словно шторм с кораблем._  
Ее тело подобно карте неизвестной страны (переплетения вен, светящихся сквозь кожу, как реки или дороги, россыпь родинок, как какие-то условные обозначения, изгибы, округлости и впадины, как неровности ландшафта), и он с присущей ему тщательностью приступает к ее изучению, начиная с ключиц.  
  
 **#36 – Мятый**   
_Если беспорядок на столе означает беспорядок в голове, то что же тогда означает пустой стол?_  
Каждое утро неизменно встречало их разворошенной постелью вне зависимости от того, чем они занимались ночью (Рин просто диву давалась и сначала хотела разобраться, как так получается, но потом бросила это безнадежное дело).  
  
 **#37 – Истина**  
 _Истина тверда, как алмаз, и нежна, как цветок._  
Один взгляд на потерянные лица Яоки и Короби, явившихся на доклад, и у него мгновенно леденеет внутри - что-то случилось с Рин (позже выяснилось, что ее жизнь вне опасности, так как ее вовремя передали медикам, но его это ничуть не успокоило: он должен был увидеть ее, чтобы убедиться, что с ней все в порядке).  
  
 **#38 – Радость**  
 _Поделись улыбкою своей, и она к тебе не раз еще вернется!_  
\- Я же говорила, что меня не так-то просто отравить, - нарочито ворчливо говорит Рин, едва заметив его в дверях палаты, но улыбку сдержать не может и сияет, как маленькое бледное солнышко, выглядывающее из-под «тучного» одеяла, а потом тихо добавляет: - Я дома.  
  
 **#39 – Примета**  
 _Возвращаться плохая примета…_  
Несмотря на то, что большинство загадочных происшествий, случающихся в их мире можно списать на проявления чакры, Рин все равно верит в мистику и некоторые приметы; Гаара уже по опыту знает, что спорить на эту тему с ней бесполезно, но порой все-таки не выдерживает и отпускает снисходительные замечания; это одна из немногих причин, по которым они могут серьезно поссориться.   
  
**#40 – Щель**  
 _Всё было бы отлично, но раны-то зияют..._  
Казалось, сердце Гаары надежно закрыто броней сродни его абсолютной песчаной защите, но Рин все равно как-то умудрилась найти лазейку и поселиться внутри.  
  
 **#41 – Прямой**  
 _Пусть математика сложит сердца…_  
\- Ты планируешь ему признаться или так и оставишь все как есть? - с напускной ленцой поинтересовался Нара Шикамару; Рин подняла на него изумленный взгляд и медленно отложила ручку в сторону (чуть позже, отойдя от шока, она сказала ему, что признается Гааре не раньше, чем Шикамару сделает предложение Темари; гений Конохи ушел из архива с подозрительно решительным блеском в глазах).  
  
 **#42 – Хмурый**   
_Луч солнца золотого вдруг скрыла пелена…_   
Рядом с Рин Гаара хмурится меньше: во-первых, она почти не дает для этого повода, а во-вторых, ему совсем не хочется заражать ее мрачным настроением.  
  
 **#43 – Редкий**   
_Счастливые часов не наблюдают._  
Рин и Гааре крайне редко удавалось встретиться друг с другом днем из-за нескончаемых дел и обязанностей, требующих их безраздельного внимания, но это их особо не беспокоило, ведь у них еще были утра, вечера и ночи, которые они могли провести наедине так, как им самим хотелось.  
  
 **#44 – Открытый**   
_Душа нараспашку._  
Рин задумчиво покусала губу и вздохнула: ей очень хотелось расспросить Гаару о застарелом шраме, который она заметила у него на груди (как он получил его, если его всегда защищал песок?), но она не решилась поднять эту тему, так как подозревала, что за этой раной кроется неприятная история, так же как и за той, что находилась у нее на колене.  
  
 **#45 – Горячий**  
 _Произвести измерения температуры забортной воды не представляется возможным ввиду отсутствия таковой!_  
Время шло, и чем дальше, тем сильнее, по мнению Гаары, Рин походила на коренную жительницу Суны, однако непереносимость жары все равно выдавала ее с головой.  
  
 **#46 – Кошмар**   
_Ничто так не отпугивает ночные кошмары, как горячий шоколад и крепкие объятия._  
У Гаары всегда были трудности со сном, но кошмары ему никогда не снились, если, конечно, не брать в расчет видения, которые на него порой насылал Шукаку, у Рин же дела обстояли с точностью до наоборот (позже они обнаружили, что спят крепко и спокойно, когда лежат рядом друг с другом, чем стали беззастенчиво пользоваться при каждом удобном случае).  
  
 **#47 – Игрушка**   
_Я был когда-то странной игрушкой безымянной…_  
\- Расскажешь мне о нем когда-нибудь? - спросила Рин, не в первый раз замечая старого потрепанного мишку, оставленного на подлокотнике дивана; Гаара одарил ее долгим взглядом, а потом просто кивнул, и она мысленно поздравила себя с еще одной маленькой победой.  
  
 **#48 – Обаяние**   
_Ишь, как выводят, шельмы!_  
Гаара был прирожденным лидером - это Рин узнала из первых рук, в его авторитете не возникало никаких сомнений, несмотря на возраст, к нему хотелось прислушиваться, хотелось следовать за ним, хотелось заслужить его признание (хотя последнее вполне могло быть просто ее личным желанием).  
  
 **#49 – Глаза**   
_В одно окно смотрели двое…_  
Часто, когда Рин смотрела на него, она слегка прищуривалась, что обычно не делала при общении с другими людьми; Гаара знал, что у нее не очень хорошее зрение, так что предположил, что по какой-то причине она всегда хочет видеть его максимально четко.  
  
 **#50 – Дразнить**  
 _Тили-тили-тесто!_  
Узнав о том, что Рин недолюбливает насекомых, Гаара не упускал возможности ее поддразнить - уж слишком очаровательно она пугалась, просила его помочь и начинала двигаться с невероятной скоростью (однажды она даже обогнала его песчаную защиту, и все из-за какой-то маленькой осы!).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Моя попытка устроить самой себе 30 days OTP challenge. Я хотела каждый день в течении месяца писать зарисовку на выбранную тему... но планы изменились, конечно же. Пока выкладываю, что есть. В дальнейшем, надеюсь, закончить все 30 зарисовок, но когда именно это случится, неизвестно.

**# смерть близкого**  
 _19г_  
\- Обними меня, - просит она и поднимает на него глаза, полные беззащитной тоски.  
Он откладывает документы в сторону и едва заметно подбирается, будто готовясь к бою.  
Она расстроена. Из-за чего - пока непонятно, но ему уже хочется устранить причину особо жестоким способом.  
Песок взволнованно шелестит у его ног, но послушно затихает после мысленного приказа. Сначала нужно собрать информацию.  
Он встает, выходит из-за стола, и она тут же доверчиво шагает к нему. Тесно прижавшись, утыкается носом куда-то в шею и даже не вздрагивает от звука захлопнувшейся двери, сопровождающегося змеиным шепотом песка. Он обнимает ее, и они надолго замирают, просто молча делясь теплом друг с другом.  
В какой-то момент он начинает рассеянно поглаживать ее по волосам. Пальцы то и дело путаются в золотистых прядях, но она не возражает. Ее сбивчивое дыхание щекочет ему кожу. Кажется, будто у нее что-то застряло внутри и грозит прорваться наружу чем-то похуже слез.  
\- Что такое? - наконец спрашивает он.  
\- Мне просто стало очень грустно, - бормочет она, - у тебя такое бывает?  
\- Нет, всегда есть повод.  
Она вздыхает.  
\- Ладно... Один человек случайно напомнил мне про бабушку.  
О. Так вот в чем дело.  
Здесь нет врага, которого можно победить физически. К его глубочайшему сожалению.  
\- Я могу чем-то помочь? - уточняет он.  
\- Ты уже помогаешь, - она наконец поднимает голову и улыбается.  
В изгибе ее губ прячется боль, и у него перехватывает горло от собственного бессилия.  
Она на секунду хмурит брови, а потом крепче обвивает его руками, заглядывая в лицо.  
\- Забыл, что я говорила про объятия?  
\- Гормон счастья? - неуверенно предполагает он.  
\- И это тоже, - соглашается она, - но главное - _ты рядом со мной_.  
Его сердце пропускает удар, и в груди разливается жар.  
Он невольно сильнее прижимает ее к себе, даже слегка приподняв при этом, и она полузадушенно смеется:  
\- Сдаюсь! Сдаюсь!  
После пары шутливых хлопков по спине он чуть ослабляет хватку, позволяя ей снова встать на ноги, но и не думает никуда отпускать.  
  
 **# ребенок**  
 _осень 26г_  
\- Рин, у нас будет ребенок.  
Рин, спокойно пьющая чай, сидя на диване, вполне предсказуемо поперхнулась и закашлялась до слез. Тяжело дыша, обернулась, пораженно прижав руку к губам.  
Гаара стоял в дверях, и его глаза сияли.  
Едва взглянув на него, Рин поняла, что он это всерьез, и потому просто спросила слегка сдавленным голосом:  
\- Откуда?  
\- Сирота с улучшенным геномом магнетизма, - Гаара как всегда перешел к сути без всяких предисловий, - сегодня он проявил свои способности в Академии.  
Рин допила остатки остывшего чая и задумчиво покусала губу.   
Похожие умения были у нескольких Казекаге. Неудивительно, что Гааре немедленно сообщили про талант мальчика. Наверняка и Старейшины не забыли поделиться своим драгоценным мнением, раз уж ее вот так поставили перед фактом... Однако ее больше волновало другое.  
\- А сам он что об этом думает?  
Гаара недоуменно моргнул.  
\- О чем?  
\- О том, что мы станем его родителями. Ты же не собираешься усыновлять его против воли?  
Под ее пристальным взглядом Гаара слегка стушевался, и она продолжила:  
\- Конечно, я понимаю, что стать сыном Казекаге невероятно почетно, но все-таки - вдруг он не хочет?  
\- Давай спросим у него вместе, - посерьезнев, предложил Гаара.  
  
Они познакомились с Шинки вечером того же дня, когда жара уже спала, и солнце не так слепило глаза.  
Мальчик оказался темненьким, ясноглазым и необычайно серьезным для своего возраста.  
Рин, запоздало осознав, что (может быть) станет его мамой, ударилась в тихую панику. Она же ничего не знает о воспитании детей!  
Пока она растеряно мялась в сторонке, Гаара объяснил ребенку ситуацию и сказал, что решение остается за ним, и никто его ни к чему принуждать не будет.  
Размышлял Шинки недолго.  
\- То, что вы даете мне выбор, Казекаге-сама, уже говорит само за себя. Вы могли бы просто приказать, но не сделали этого. Я согласен.  
\- На самом деле это была идея Рин - спросить, что ты думаешь по этому поводу, - честно сказал Гаара.  
Рин, оказавшись под прицелом светлых глаз, неожиданно успокоилась.  
\- Спасибо, Узумаки-сама, - искренне поблагодарил ее Шинки.  
Рин улыбнулась и кивнула.  
\- Ты уверен, Шинки-кун?  
\- Не вижу причин, по которым у меня могут возникнуть сомнения.  
\- Тогда решено, - сказал Гаара, - как только мы оформим нужные бумаги, ты сможешь жить с нами.  
\- А пока мы можем сходить поужинать и узнать друг друга получше, - предложила Рин. - Как насчет рагу?  
Если Шинки и хотел что-то сказать, то не успел. Его опередило бурчание собственного живота. Мальчик покраснел и отвел взгляд.  
\- Я так понимаю, ты полностью «за»? - рассмеялась Рин и протянула ему руку.  
Шинки молча кивнул, по-прежнему не глядя на нее, и осторожно обхватил три ее пальца. Больше ему в ладошку не поместилось.  
Рин охватил внезапный приступ умиления, и она с беспомощной улыбкой посмотрела на Гаару, наблюдающего за ними.  
\- Я знаю подходящее место, - тут же сказал он и тоже протянул руку Шинки.  
Тот взялся за нее, не колеблясь.  
  
 **# общение с членами семьи**  
 _18г_  
\- Какие у тебя намерения по отношению к нашему Гааре?! Ох, да расслабься. Я всегда мечтала это сказать, спасибо за предоставленную возможность.  
\- Мой братишка вырос, а я и не заметил... Какое досадное упущение. Кто бы мог подумать, что его будут привлекать девушки постарше!  
\- Канкуро, цыц! Девушки не любят, когда кто-то говорит об их возрасте, правда, Рин-сан?  
\- Я действительно старше Гаары, но меня не беспокоят разговоры о возрасте. Вот когда мне будет лет восемьдесят... Нет, тогда я просто буду старушкой-хохотушкой, если доживу, так что мне тем более будет все равно.  
\- А, да на самом деле мне тоже все равно!  
\- Когда вы двое познакомились? Я знаю, что у него была миссия по сопровождению с твоим участием, Рин-чан, но, получается, вы общались и раньше?  
\- Мы познакомились после его первой попытки пройти чуунинский экзамен в Конохе.  
\- Что?! Поверить не могу! Столько лет прошло, а он ни словом не обмолвился!  
\- Оказывается, дело было не только в Наруто...  
\- Да уж, теперь я понимаю, что он заставил нас поверить, что смог так измениться только из-за Наруто.  
\- Наруто-сан был первым человеком, который понял Гаару. Он для него - идеал, на который можно равняться. Сомневаюсь, что я как-то повлияла на его решения, скорее уж, вносила сумятицу в его жизнь. Он добился всего сам.  
\- Ты поддерживала его, когда другие люди продолжали видеть в нем только кровожадное чудовище...   
\- Порой мне хочется, чтобы я встретилась с ним раньше...  
\- Поверь, ты НЕ хочешь этого.  
\- Кто знает, Канкуро, может быть, что-то и изменилось бы.  
\- Тогда еще был жив наш старик. Он сводил все позитивное на нет одним суровым взглядом и сотней запретов. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то смог бы противостоять ему. А вообще давайте не будем о грустном? Ты любишь кукол, Рин-чан?  
\- О-о-о, началось...  
\- Молчи, глупая сестра! Не мешай мне флиртовать!  
\- С каких это пор вопрос о куклах относится к флирту?!  
\- С таких, что я управляю марионетками, балда!  
\- Я нормально отношусь к марионеткам... Мне кажется, больше всего Гааре помогли именно вы двое. Ему повезло, что у него есть такие сестра и брат.   
\- Это был комплимент или я что-то неправильно понял?  
\- Иногда иметь братьев, особенно таких глупых, очень напрягает. Но большую часть времени это действительно здорово.  
\- Сделаю вид, что не слышал первую часть твоей фразы. Как насчет того, чтобы официально присоединиться к нашей семье, Рин-чан?   
\- И мы снова вернулись к вопросу о намерениях. О! Смотри, она покраснела. Как это мило! О чем ты таком подумала, а, Рин-сан?  
\- Я... я очень легко краснею, пожалуйста, не используйте это против меня!  
\- Мы подумаем об этом!  
\- Гаара, можешь больше не следить за нами. Лучше присоединяйся, мы скоро сядем есть.  
\- А, так ты заметил?  
\- Конечно, заметил. Да и знаю я его привычку все контролировать. Как будто мы можем сделать с Рин-чан что-то плохое.  
\- А может он просто боится, что мы расскажем ей что-то, что может изменить ее мнение? Какие-нибудь страшные секреты или, не знаю, смущающие тайны?  
\- О, пожалуйста, не надо. Я хочу узнать все сама.  
\- Это было смелое заявление. Но кое-что ты никогда не сможешь узнать, если только мы тебе не скажем.  
\- Наверное, и хорошо, что об этом знаете только вы...  
\- Она не поддается!  
\- Гаара, вот и ты... прекрати на меня так угрожающе молчать.  
\- На самом деле мы ничего такого не знаем, Рин-сан. Мы просто хотели услышать твой ответ.  
\- Я знаю, что вы меня проверяете, но вы очень весело это делаете.  
\- Она нас раскусила с самого начала! Ну что ж, тогда настало время серьезных вопросов... Вы уже целовались?  
\- КАНКУРО! Ты посмотри, она сейчас сгорит на месте!  
\- Это значит «да»?  
\- Без комментариев.  
\- Гаара, мы вообще-то не тебя спрашиваем...  
\- ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ «ДА»! Боже, мы дожили до этого момента!.. Ммм. Ммм? МММ!  
\- Гаара, пожалуйста, убери песок, он уже все понял и больше не будет.  
\- Ладно... Рин?  
\- Д-да?  
\- Хорошо держишься.  
\- Уфф! И это все, что ты хочешь ей сказать?  
\- Я думаю, у них есть свой тайный способ общения, так что им почти не нужно говорить вслух. Я права?  
\- Ты и твои теории заговора...  
\- Так и есть.  
\- Я рад за вас и все такое, но еда скоро остынет.  
\- Это ты тут больше всех трещишь, а теперь нас обвиняешь?! Что ж, раз Гаара уже здесь, от дальнейших расспросов придется отказаться. Он точно не даст нам узнать больше о его личной жизни. Но мы можем и просто поговорить...  
\- Кстати, о личной жизни. Как там у тебя дела с Шикамару, сестренка?   
\- Без комментариев.  
\- О как. У вас даже отговорки одинаковые. Вот если у меня появится девушка, я не буду стесняться про нее рассказать.   
\- Мне уже жаль эту гипотетическую девушку.   
\- Это что сейчас было такое, а, Гаара?   
\- Кажется, кто-то хотел есть?  
\- Мы все хотим. Ну что, Рин-сан, ты уже поняла с кем связалась? Смеется она... Я между прочим серьезно спрашиваю.   
\- Ох, простите... Вы замечательные. Спасибо, что пригласили меня сегодня.  
\- Нашла за что благодарить. Ну, давайте все за стол.   
\- Итадакимас!  
  
 **# день рождения**  
 _май 18г_  
\- Добрый вечер, Рин.  
По уши погрузившаяся в работу, она не сразу поняла, что обращаются к ней.  
\- Рин.  
Она дернулась и удивленно подняла голову. Перед ее столом, на котором громоздились настоящие баррикады из книг и свитков, стоял Казекаге собственной персоной и терпеливо ждал, когда она соизволит обратить на него внимание.  
\- Ой! Прости...те, Гаара-сама! Я вас не заметила! Вы что-то хотели?  
Он позволил себе улыбнуться, оценив ее взъерошенный и донельзя смущенный вид.  
\- Я пришел отдать свиток, который брал недавно.  
\- О, конечно, помню. Пожалуйста, положите... - Рин осеклась, только сейчас осознав проблему - на столешнице совершенно не осталось свободного места. - Нет, лучше давайте его сюда.  
Гаара протянул свиток, и ей пришлось привстать, чтобы дотянуться до него через книжные стопки. Получив свиток в руки, она по привычке проверила его внешний вид, а потом развернула. Из свитка немедленно выпал маленький мешочек из бархатной бордовой ткани. Она ухитрилась поймать его, прежде чем он затерялся в беспорядке на столе, и растерянно заморгала.  
\- Что?..  
\- С Днем Рождения, Рин.  
Она пораженно уставилась на него, а потом всхлипнула и немедленно зажала рот рукой, отчаянно сдерживая, подступившие к горлу рыдания.  
\- Рин?..  
В его голос закралось недоумение пополам с тщательно контролируемой тревогой.  
Она помотала головой и подняла указательный палец, жестом прося его немного подождать.  
Сердито утерев несколько пролившихся-таки слезинок, она несколько раз глубоких вдохнула и решительно встретила его встревоженный взгляд.  
\- П-прости, Гаара, я просто не ожидала... Я почти забыла, что у меня сегодня день рождения с этим авралом, который творится в последние пару недель. Тут никто меня близко не знает, а дома я одна и... _Спасибо_.  
«Спасибо, что помнишь. Спасибо, что нашел время в своем кошмарно забитом графике, чтобы меня навестить. Спасибо за подарок, каким бы он ни был».  
\- Ты можешь посмотреть на подарок позже, - мягко сказал Гаара. - А пока тебе стоит отложить дела и немного отдохнуть.   
\- Да, перерыв действительно не помешал бы, - кивнула Рин, а потом задумалась вслух: - Сходить, что ли, купить что-нибудь сладкое?..  
\- Я сейчас не занят, могу составить тебе компанию. К тому же я хочу услышать причину, по которой ты практически в одиночку заведуешь архивами.  
«Ой...»  
  
 **# разговор по душам**  
 _май 18г_  
Несмотря на то, что солнце почти зашло, зной не желал отпускать Суну из своих объятий. На улице после относительной прохлады архивов было невыносимо душно. Рин жутко захотелось мороженого. К ее огорчению, Гаара настоял, чтобы она сначала съела что-то посущественнее десерта, вполне резонно подозревая, что она пропустила обед. Не слушая возражений, он отвел ее в недавно открывшееся поблизости кафе. Рин с удивлением обнаружила, что в меню заведения входит рамен. Его они и заказали и сели за один из столиков.  
Гаара пару раз стукнул пальцем по столешнице, и мир вокруг внезапно лишился звуков.  
Рин растерянно хлопнула глазами, а потом, приглядевшись, заметила печать тишины, вырезанную на деревянной поверхности. Кафе явно было незаурядным.   
Похоже, разговор предстоял серьезный, раз Гаара озаботился тем, чтобы их никто не услышал.   
\- Рассказывай, - велел он, вперив в нее немигающий взгляд.   
Рин тяжело вздохнула. Ей совершенно не хотелось тратить редкие моменты в компании Гаары на обсуждение проблем на работе, но он сам выбрал эту тему. Собравшись с мыслями, она начала говорить.   
Картина вырисовывалась следующая. Большинство сотрудников архивов были людьми преклонного возраста, и многие из них ушли на пенсию вскоре после окончания войны. Последние полгода для жителей Суны было в приоритете выполнение миссий, чтобы осуществить стабильный денежный приток в деревню, так что новых сотрудников в архивах почти не появлялось. Те несколько человек, что все же рискнули устроиться к ним на работу, были абсолютными новичками, и за ними был нужен глаз да глаз. Что самое поразительное, ее дедушка явно предвидел подобное развитие событий, потому что заранее вбил ей в голову почти все, что знал сам.  
\- Я думала, что просто помогаю ему навести порядок, а оказалось, он близко знакомил меня с разными отделами архивов и перечнем обязанностей, присущих каждому из них. Сейчас из всех сотрудников кроме меня все знает только главный смотритель, но у него в последний месяц резко ухудшилось здоровье, так что он часто остается дома, доверяя мне дела, как его негласному заместителю. Посетителей у нас немного, но из-за нехватки кадров мы ведем по нескольку отделов каждый, и если появляются какие-то дополнительные задачи, мы выполняем их очень долго. Приведу пример. Часть архивов была повреждена корнями Десятихвостого. Стены и внутренние части помещения давно восстановили, но мы до сих пор оцениваем ущерб, нанесенный нашим хранилищам. Опытных сотрудников можно по пальцам пересчитать, так что распознанием и перераспределением книг, свитков и документов из разрушенных отделов фактически занимаюсь я одна...  
\- Рин, - Гаара на секунду прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул, - почему я узнаю обо всем этом только _сейчас_?  
\- Эм-м... - такой реакции она не ожидала. - Я не думала, что это важно? И я до сих пор так думаю. Господи, столько людей умерло, экономика Суны просела, военная мощь ослабла... Мои проблемы не чета твоим, Казекаге. К тому же, мы справляемся. В общем-то.  
Взгляд Гаары красноречиво показал, что он думает о том, как они «в общем-то справляются», но он промолчал, позволяя ей закончить рассказ.  
\- Мы отправляли несколько запросов с просьбой подобрать нам новых сотрудников или хотя бы на время выделить пару отрядов шиноби, оформив это дело как миссию. Никакой реакции не последовало. Мы до сих пор в недоумении, но пока слишком заняты, чтобы тратить время на выяснение обстоятельств.  
\- Похоже, у вас есть враг в административной сфере, - Гаара устало потер переносицу. - Ваши запросы на миссии точно должны были пройти через меня, но я их не видел.  
\- Отлично! Нет, правда. Это действительно все объясняет. И если нас заворачивали еще на подходе, конечно, до тебя ничего не доходило. Однако, что это за враг такой и зачем ему мешать работе архивов?  
\- Не знаю, не хочу сейчас об этом думать, но позже обязательно займусь этим вопросом. Прости, что заставил говорить о работе, хотя сам же предлагал отдохнуть от нее…  
\- Извинения приняты. Хотя я не обижаюсь. Мне надо было давно обратиться к тебе напрямую. Но я не хотела злоупотреблять нашей дружбой, а потом все как-то навалилось и...  
\- Мы решим эту проблему вместе, - Гаара чуть улыбнулся, и у Рин неуловимо потеплело на душе. - А теперь давай вернемся к тому, что я тебе подарил.   
Рин нащупала в кармане бархатный мешочек, выложила его на столешницу и аккуратно развязала тесемки на горловине. Его недра явили необычную подвеску в виде глазного яблока на цепочке. Материал подвески был чем-то похож на матовое стекло, но более зернистый и шероховатый, приятный наощупь. Радужка «глаза» была зеленовато-голубой, чем удивительно напоминала цвет глаз Гаары. Подвеска в целом производила жутковатое впечатление и совершенно не походила на женское украшение, но Рин это ни капельки не волновало.  
\- Ух ты! Это сделано из твоего песка?  
\- Да. Какое-то время носи подвеску так, чтобы она постоянно прикасалась к твоей коже.  
\- Это для того, чтобы в ней остался отпечаток моей чакры?  
\- Да. С помощью этого я смогу узнать, в порядке ли ты, и при необходимости - проследить, где ты находишься.  
В голове у Рин зазвенели тревожные звоночки.  
\- Ты думаешь, со мной может что-то случиться?..  
\- С тобой постоянно что-то происходит.  
\- Гаара!  
\- Рин.  
\- Ладно, проехали. Я могу как-то подать знак, что я в беде? Какие функции ты сюда заложил?  
Казалось, Гаара ждал, когда она это спросит, потому что немедленно пустился в объяснения.   
Рин подперла голову рукой и с улыбкой внимательно его слушала. Она в первый раз увидела его настолько увлеченным.  
  
 **# одолжить одежду**  
 _19г_  
Гаара долго смотрит на голые ноги Рин, а потом поднимает глаза.  
Она чуть смущенно одергивает полы позаимствованной у него футболки и прячет кисти в длинных рукавах, недоуменно подняв бровь.  
Она ожидает реакции на то, что без спросу одолжила его вещь, но, похоже, это волнует его в последнюю очередь.  
\- Эти синяки... из-за меня? - каждое слово будто дается ему с трудом.  
\- Что? Нет! - она с облегчением смеется. - Это я собой углы где ни попадя собираю. Сама порой удивляюсь, откуда они вообще появляются?  
Гаара осторожно выдыхает и расслабляется. Ненадолго. Завидев, что он начинает хмуриться, Рин немедленно подбирается к нему и укоризненно разглаживает собравшиеся складки посреди лба.  
\- Ты должна быть осторожней, - говорит он ей; его дыхание опаляет ей кожу; но послушно прикрывает глаза, и напряжение отпускает его.  
Рин легонько целует его в нос, и у него удивленно дрожат ресницы.  
\- Я постараюсь, - обещает она, - но даже если бы их случайно поставил мне ты я была бы не против.  
Взгляд Гаары немедленно приобретает интенсивность, и Рин будто кипятком окатывает. Она тихо смеется и качает головой.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды ты пробудишь во мне внутреннего мазохиста.  
  
 **# лечение**  
 _18г_  
Она хочет что-то ему сказать, но ее горло не издает ни звука. Она растеряно моргает, а потом всплескивает руками и качает головой, молча смеясь над собой.  
Верный помощник-песок ставит перед ней стакан теплого молока и кладет рядом кулек с пилюлями, которые выписали медики.  
Рин внимательно читает инструкцию, потом берет одну пилюлю и храбро закидывает в рот. Наверное, она горька неимоверно, потому что Рин тут же страдальчески морщится и торопится проглотить лекарство, запивая его молоком.  
Как странно. Обычно ее лицо не выражает эмоции настолько явно. Она так компенсирует то, что сейчас не может говорить?  
Рин переводит дух и весело смотрит на него, потом прикладывает руку к сердцу и склоняет голову.  
«Спасибо, Казекаге-сама,» - слышится ему, и он кивает в ответ.  
Прошел всего день, а он уже невыносимо скучает по ее голосу.  
  
 **# утро**  
 _19г_  
Проснуться, бросить взгляд на часы и убедиться, что на дворе еще рань несусветная. Подвинуться ближе к Рин и с довольным вздохом зарыться носом ей в ключицы. Услышав ее сонный смешок, тайком улыбнуться в ответ и зажмуриться, когда она притягивает его ближе к себе, запустив пальцы в волосы. Мерный стук сердца под ухом придает спокойствия и убаюкивает.  
Как хорошо, что сегодня им никуда не надо торопиться.  
  
 **# признание**  
 _19г_  
Прижаться губами к виску, а потом скользнуть ниже к доверчиво подставленной шее, туда где лихорадочно и гипнотизирующе бьется жилка.   
Ее пальцы порхают возле его лица, рук, волос словно бабочки, которые никак не могут решить куда им присесть. Наконец она касается его шрама на лбу, и его будто пронзает током. Нет, кожа в том месте давно потеряла чувствительность, но шрам - неотъемлемая часть его «я». Она не может этого не знать.   
Он замирает, прислушиваясь. Она снова и снова очерчивает линии иероглифа невесомо и нежно.   
Ему непривычно щекотно, почти дискомфортно.   
Он поднимает голову и только тут замечает ее испуганный, но вместе с тем решительный взгляд.  
Они долгую секунду смотрят друг на друга, а потом его осеняет и он резко отворачивается, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями.   
Он думал о себе и о шраме, в то время как она просто рисовала иероглиф. Иероглиф «любовь».  
  
 **# параллель**  
 _20г_  
В ванной комнате что-то было не так.  
Гаара помедлил, пытаясь понять в чем дело, потом несколько раз плеснул водой на лицо, смывая остатки сна, и ненадолго уткнулся носом в пушистое полотенце. Избавившись от влаги на коже, повесил полотенце обратно на перекладину, повернулся и уперся взглядом в кричаще розовый тюбик, стоящий на полке среди остальных косметических средств.  
Он моргнул и пригляделся повнимательнее.   
Рин не пользовалась макияжем, но уделяла внимание уходу за телом, и он знал наперечет все, что она обычно покупала. Это явно было что-то новое.  
Он взял тюбик и начал изучать этикетку, но не успел как следует вчитаться. Дверь открылась, и в ванную заглянула Рин.  
\- Гаара, ты что так долго? Мы же собирались... О. Ты нашел его.  
\- Его было сложно не заметить, - сказал он с иронией.  
\- Да уж точно, - фыркнула она, - но я взяла его не из-за цвета упаковки, а потому что он с блестками!  
Гаара на миг застыл, и Рин, увидев выражение его лица бессовестно расхохоталась и ухватилась за косяк, опасно покачнувшись.  
\- Это лосьон для тела с блестками, - сквозь смех пояснила она, - мне показался забавным эффект сияния, который они придают, и отчасти это напомнило о тебе.  
\- Напомнило обо мне? - он совершенно не понимал к чему она клонит.  
Рин вздохнула, чуть успокоившись, но улыбалась по-прежнему до ушей.  
\- После того как ты добавил немного золотой пыли в песок, порой ты стал посверкивать в солнечных лучах. М-м-м, как же описать? - она пощелкала пальцами, подбирая сравнение. - Ну... как поверхность снежного сугроба, когда ты смотришь на нее под определенным углом.  
Гаара чуть нахмурился и, призвав песок, окутал им руку. Пользуясь воцарившимся в мире затишьем, он решил доработать техники, касающиеся использования золотой пыли, и потому начал постоянно держать ее при себе. О том, как это выглядит со стороны, он даже не задумывался.  
Рин взяла у него тюбик, выдавила немного лосьона на ладонь и размазала субстанцию по своему предплечью.  
Не сговариваясь, они вытянули руки рядом друг с другом и сравнили их. Посверкивание кожи действительно казалось практически одинаковым.  
Рин снова фыркнула и, борясь с новым приступом смеха, пошла смывать блестки с руки.  
Ее веселье было заразительным, и Гаара невольно улыбнулся, хотя смешного в этой ситуации было мало.  
Рин дьявольски точно уловила появившуюся брешь в его защите. Сияние золотой пыли легко могло выдать его местоположение, и это никуда не годилось.  
\- Ну вот, опять посерьезнел, - вздохнула Рин, вытирая руку и глядя на него через зеркало, - прости, я не думала, что это испортит тебе настроение...  
\- Ты все сделала правильно, - возразил он, твердо встретив ее взгляд.  
\- А вообще нам пора, если ты забыл, - легко сменила тему она, - пошли, пошли, а то опоздаем!  
Она шутливо начала выталкивать его из ванной, а он сделал вид, что сопротивляется, и они застряли в дверях. Рин возмущенно запыхтела, пытаясь сдвинуть его с места, а потом сдалась и всплеснула руками.  
\- Гаара!  
\- После вас, - с улыбкой сказал он и пропустил ее вперед.  
  
 **# ночь**  
 _21г_  
Порой даже то, что они находятся рядом друг с другом, не может отогнать прочь кошмары по ночам.  
Его всегда будит запах слез и невнятные слова, срывающиеся с ее губ.  
Она же просыпается от того, что он лежит каменно неподвижно и почти перестает дышать.  
Они включают ночник. Она неловкими со сна пальцами гладит его по щекам, стирая мокрые дорожки. Он прижимает ее к себе, стискивая почти до боли.  
После они садятся в обнимку в теплом коконе из одеял и постепенно успокаиваются. Через некоторое время кто-то из них начинает говорить.  
Они делятся друг с другом сокровенными секретами и смущающими воспоминаниями, драгоценными моментами и тяжелыми мыслями, сиюминутными идеями и далеко идущими планами.  
При этом они никогда не встречаются взглядами, будто это может разрушить хрупкую иллюзию равновесия, установившегося между ними.  
Рин всегда смотрит на стену, и отстраненное выражение ее лица заставляет что-то внутри него невыносимо болеть.  
Однажды он находит решение. И когда настает момент, комната заполняется тихим шелестом песка. Он скользит и змеится по стене, будто шлифует ее, методично и вкрадчиво, под колыбельную слов. Поверхность идет рябью, как речная вода, а потом на ней проступают картины, будто нарисованные точными и скупыми штрихами, иллюстрирующие их разговор.  
Постепенно взгляд Рин оживает, и она умолкает, зачарованно любуясь импровизированным представлением.  
Гаара не художник. Он уверен в том, что в его картинах из песка нет ничего особенного, но на Рин они производят неизгладимое впечатление, и он пользуется этим без зазрения совести.  
В конце концов, Рин засыпает в защитном кольце его объятий, и он осторожно укладывает ее на бок, предварительно закутав в одеяло.  
Взгляд на стену, и песок беззвучным водопадом рушится на пол.  
Ночник гаснет, и комнату заполняет робкий предрассветный сумрак.  
Он долго смотрит на Рин, а потом закрывает глаза и проваливается в короткое забытье без сновидений.


	5. 5.1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну вот, я наконец-то перевела текст о знакомстве Рин и Наруто с бумаги в электронный вид. Во многом это случилось благодаря Lina Elric, так что фанфик посвящается ей.  
> Действие происходит на 19 год, и Наруто тут 18. Если что, в конце этого года случились события фильма "The Last: Naruto the Movie".

Сколько Наруто себя помнил, стать Хокаге всегда было его мечтой.   
Сначала его отношение к этому рангу было до жути наивным, но время шло, и постепенно он начал понимать истинное положение вещей.  
Разумеется, он не мог не заметить вечные горы бумаг на столах перед Третьим и Тсунаде-бачан, но предпочитал не думать о том, что они с ними делают. Однако после окончания четвертой мировой войны он столкнулся с неизбежным фактом - ему придется научиться разбираться с проклятущими бумажками, иначе его мечта никогда не исполнится.  
Сперва его долго и упорно муштровал Ирука-сенсей. В каком-то смысле это было привычно, и Наруто порой казалось, что он опять в Академии, однако в этот раз темы уроков были в разы запутаннее и сложнее и, к сожалению, прогуливать их было нельзя. Конечно, порой он все же не выдерживал и сбегал, но это лишь означало, что на следующий день ему придется учить больше, чтобы наверстать упущенное.  
Уже через несколько дней Наруто начало казаться, что у него распухла голова от обилия информации, которую в него немилосердно впихивали. Через неделю он пришел к выводу, что ничегошеньки не знает о работе Хокаге. Через месяц - что ему придется очень постараться, чтобы начать понимать хоть что-нибудь и не налажать.  
«Все казалось таким простым, - думал он, сверля взглядом свитки, разложенные перед ним на столе, - сражайся и защищай деревню, будь сильным, не подводи команду и помни о Воле Огня. Кто ж знал, что еще нужно разбираться в политике и экономике... Ками, я и слов-то таких раньше не знал!»  
\- Наруто, твой перерыв закончился, - напомнил ему Ирука, - давай продолжим.  
Наруто застонал и драматично уткнулся лбом в стол.  
Откуда-то изнутри послышался слегка злорадное фырканье Курамы.  
  
После месяцев мучений Какаши-сенсей, официально ставший к этому времени Шестым Хокаге, сжалился над ним и отправил набираться «практического опыта» в Суну.  
Наруто и вправду уже давно хотел повидаться с Гаарой и спросить его, как же он справляется с этими нескончаемыми важными обязанностями. Действительно ли нужно знать все досконально или может быть, все намного проще, чем ему кажется?  
  
Гаара встретил его с улыбкой и пониманием, затаившимся на дне светлых глаз.  
\- Шестой известил меня о твоих проблемах, Наруто. Боюсь, я немногим способен помочь, потому что не могу разглашать секреты, касающиеся внутренних дел Сунагакуре, однако сделаю все, что в моих силах.  
\- Гаара! - просиял Наруто, и вопросы посыпались из него как кунаи из сработавшей ловушки.  
  
\- ...одна из самых важных и простых истин, Наруто, став Каге, ты не сможешь ничего добиться без поддержки других людей. Я знаю, что в Конохе ценят работу в команде, но это - другое. Собери вокруг тех, кому можешь безоговорочно доверять, тех, кто знает свое дело. Ты можешь оступиться, но они подстрахуют тебя и укажут на допущенные ошибки. Да, ты должен разбираться во всем, но поначалу необязательно вникать в тонкости. Они придут к тебе постепенно.  
\- Вау, Гаара. Никогда не слышал, чтобы ты столько говорил.  
\- Ты запомнил?  
\- Да, да, да! Я внимательно слушаю!  
\- Казекаге-сама, вы просили напомнить. У вас совещание через полчаса.  
\- Спасибо. Извини, Наруто, но пока это все. Я провожу тебя до архивов.  
\- Ничего страшного! Справлюсь и сам, говорю же!  
  
Пока Гаара говорил со смотрительницей архивов, Наруто без особо энтузиазма оглядывался по сторонам. Архивы и библиотеки всегда были любимыми «местами обитания» Сакуры-чан. Она обожала теоретические знания. Он же предпочитал практику, и все эти бесконечные ряды полок со свитками и книгами неизменно нагоняли на него тоску.  
Услышав свое имя, он повернул голову и неожиданно встретился взглядом со смотрительницей.  
У нее были настороженно-внимательные серые глаза и светлые волосы. Она почему-то казалась смутно знакомой, хотя Наруто мог поклясться, что видит ее впервые в жизни.  
\- Наруто, это Рин, - коротко представил их друг другу Гаара. - Она поможет тебе найти все, что нужно. Мне пора, увидимся позже.  
\- Удачи вам, Казекаге-сама, - сказала Рин, почти одновременно с нарутовским «до встречи, Гаара».  
Они невольно переглянулись. Рин отвернулась первой и проводила взглядом спину удаляющегося Гаары.  
Наруто недоуменно моргнул.  
\- Узумаки-сан?  
\- Ой, не надо меня по фамилии звать, лучше по имени, - попросил он, дружелюбно улыбнувшись, - хорошо, Рин-нэчан?  
Что-то мелькнуло в ее глазах, но он не успел понять, что именно.  
\- Хорошо, Наруто-сан, - вежливо согласилась она, - пойдемте, я покажу вам, где тут что.  
Наруто тяжко вздохнул при мысли о предстоящей зубрежке. Сейчас у него над душой никто не стоял, но забить на учебу он все равно не мог. Это удручало неимоверно.   
Он снова посмотрел на Рин. Замеченное ранее не давало ему покоя.  
\- Рин-нэчан, ты хорошо знаешь Гаару?  
Она на секунду обернулась через плечо, одарив его недоуменным взглядом, а потом отвернулась, и они продолжили лавировать между стеллажами.  
\- Я познакомилась с ним до того, как он стал Казекаге.  
Ее ответ был туманным, но одновременно - намекал на многое. У него создалось отчетливое впечатление, что она что-то скрывает.  
\- Мы пришли, - известила Рин, прервав его мысли, и указала на одну из полок. - Вот книга, описывающая историю Суны.  
Наруто взял в руки пухлый том и присвистнул, взвесив его в руке.  
\- А какого-нибудь краткого пересказа нет? - с надеждой спросил он.  
\- У нас есть «Краткая история Суны» - учебник для генинов, - чуть улыбнулась Рин, - но сомневаюсь, что в ней вы найдете что-то полезное.  
\- Рин-нэчан... - с тоской позвал Наруто, открыв книгу на случайной странице и впав в ступор при виде незнакомых иероглифов. - Я не знаю, как прочитать некоторые слова.  
\- Хорошо, я принесу словари, - спокойно кивнула она и оставила его задумчиво смотреть ей вслед.  
Иной на ее месте не ограничился бы одной вежливо приподнятой бровью при виде вполне взрослого парня, который плохо умеет читать. Он ожидал смеха, недоумения, а то и презрения, но никак не понимания. Похоже, Гаара знал, что делает, когда поручил помочь Наруто именно ей.  
Рин вернулась довольно быстро, и в руках у нее было несколько книг - словари и «Краткая история Суны».  
Заметив его удивление, она слегка смутилась и поспешила объясниться:  
\- Я принесла один обычный словарь и пару специализированных. Такую литературу сложно читать, пользуясь только одним словарем. Очень заковыристые слова могут попасться... А «Краткая история» может помочь разобраться в том, что окажется совсем непонятным.  
\- Спасибо, Рин-нэчан! - уже более искренне улыбнулся он и с затаенным ужасом оглядел кучу книг, которые ему предстояло «победить».  
Это было гораздо хуже четвертой мировой войны шиноби.  
«Хватит драму разводить, просто сядь уже и начни читать», - проворчал Курама.  
Наруто сел и медленно открыл первую страницу «Полной истории Сунагакуре». После нескольких секунд чтения иероглифы расплылись у него перед глазами и напрочь отказались складываться во что-то осмысленное.  
\- М-может быть я могу помочь с разбором того, что непонятно? - неуверенно предложила Рин.  
Она почему-то до сих пор не ушла, хотя явно выполнила поручение Гаары, но Наруто было не до того, чтобы ломать голову над ее поведением. Его положение было отчаянным.  
\- Помоги мне, Рин-нэчан! - взмолился он, подняв на нее глаза.  
Она явно дрогнула и отвела взгляд, прикусив губу.  
\- Ну... Мне давно хотелось прочитать эту книгу, но она старая и написана сложным языком. Сидеть одной и разбираться со всеми непонятными словами было скучно, - призналась она. - Я помогу, если мое присутствие не помешает.  
\- Нисколько! Спасибо, Рин-нэчан! - просиял Наруто.  
Она улыбнулась, и в ее глазах на этот раз крылось что-то теплое.  
\- Мне нужно предупредить сотрудников, что я буду занята. Как вернусь, сразу и начнем.  
Наруто энергично закивал, а потом взял в руки «Краткую историю», решив не тратить время зря и попробовать прочитать хотя бы ее.  
  
\- Нет, так дело не пойдет, - выдохнула Рин и устало потерла глаза, - нам явно не хватает рук, чтобы ускорить поиск.  
\- Рин-нэчан, ты гений! - встрепенулся Наруто, до этого безнадежно пластающийся по столешнице, и привычно сложил пальцы в печать.  
\- Стой! В архивах нельзя!.. - Рин не успела закончить фразу, как перед ней образовалось несколько клонов Наруто.  
В здании немедленно взвыли сирены.  
\- Э-э-э?! - растерянно заозирались по сторонам Наруто и с хлопком исчезли все, кроме того, что сидел за столом.  
\- Скорпион, отключи сигналку, пожалуйста, - попросила Рин, коснувшись двумя пальцами правого виска.  
\- Ложная тревога, я правильно понял, Рин-сан? - насмешливо протянул АНБУ, выросший как из-под земли рядом с ней. Наруто немедленно напрягся. - Вы сами сделали это нововведение, но почему-то каждый раз сигнализация срабатывает именно рядом с вами.  
Она молча сверкнула на него глазами, и АНБУ, подняв руки в примирительном жесте, исчез. В архивах снова стало тихо, и Наруто смущенно потер затылок.  
Похоже, он опять случайно устроил переполох, и в этот раз ему даже не пришлось прилагать для этого усилий.  
\- Рин-семпай, с вами все в порядке? - спросил поспешно вынырнувший откуда-то из лабиринта стеллажей сотрудник.  
\- Да, конечно, - она вздохнула и посмотрела на Наруто. - К нам редко заходят шиноби из других деревень, так что я совсем забыла предупредить: у нас нельзя пользоваться ниндзюцу без специального разрешения. Тут хранится много важных документов и свитков. К тому же случались некоторые _инциденты_ , после которых я решила, что нам стоить принять меры.  
\- Но я ведь просто хотел создать несколько клонов, чтобы нам стало проще разбираться с иероглифами, - удивился Наруто, - что тут опасного?  
\- Что это была за техника? - осторожно спросила Рин. - Те клоны, о которых я знаю, больше похожи на мираж или являются стихийными конструктами. Они не могут выполнять интеллектуальную работу.  
\- Это моя секретная техника, - гордо сказал Наруто, - мои клоны могут делать все, что могу делать я!  
\- Значит она из запрещенных, - подытожила Рин, - неудивительно, что сработала сигнализация... Вот что, Наруто-сан, сделай своих клонов на улице, а потом иди сюда вместе с ними.  
\- Хорошо! - согласился он и устремился к выходу, радуясь что хотя бы ненадолго может вырваться на свободу, подальше от этих ужасных книг.  
  
\- Вот и я! - хором сказали Наруто, появившись перед Рин.  
Она с плохо скрываемым любопытством оглядела клонов.  
\- И... как мне вас различать?  
\- Я настоящий, Рин-нэчан, - помахал рукой оригинал и сел рядом с ней, снова открыв «Полную историю» и страдальчески скривившись.  
Клоны разобрали каждый по словарю, один взял «Краткую историю», еще один сел за тетрадь, в которой они записывали значения иероглифов.  
\- Да, так дело действительно пойдет быстрее, - удивленно отметила Рин.  
  
\- Ох, если бы я учил дзюцу, все было бы гораздо проще, - пожаловался Наруто, - при этом не нужно так напрягаться...  
\- Мозг - это тоже мускул, - рассеянно сказала Рин, просматривая свои записи и сверяясь с тем, что нашли клоны.  
\- Правда, что ли? - Наруто скорчил непонятную мину.  
\- Конечно. И для него тоже нужны особые тренировки. Скажи, Наруто-сан, как ты лучше всего запоминаешь что-то?  
\- Э-э-э... В смысле?  
Она задумчиво покусала губу, подыскивая слова, и Наруто опять поразился тому, что не видит в ней ни капли раздражения. Все то время, что они провели за штудированием книг, Рин терпеливо отвечала на его вопросы, даже самые глупые. Как будто это было в порядке вещей - не знать очевидного. Как будто она даже и не думала судить его.  
\- Ты хорошо запоминаешь информацию, когда прочитаешь ее? Или когда слушаешь, когда тебе ее проговаривают? Или когда делаешь записи?  
\- У меня вообще плохо с запоминанием. Я лучше потренируюсь десять раз, чем буду ломать голову над чем-то заумным.  
\- Дело не в заумности... Похоже, у тебя хорошо развита тактильная память, - Рин подперла голову рукой и уставилась в пространство перед собой, явно увлекшись и размышляя вслух, - если это так, стоит попробовать развить ассоциативную память и...  
\- Рин-нэчан, а можешь объяснить как-нибудь попроще?  
Она недоуменно моргнула и, спохватившись, посмотрела на него.  
\- Если ты хочешь что-то хорошо запомнить, предлагаю тебе попробовать сделать это, например, на бегу.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Просто попробуй и проверь, что ты помнишь более четко - то, что вызубрил, сидя на одном месте, или то, что выучил во время движения?  
\- Мне показалось или это прозвучало, как предложение потренироваться вместо того, чтобы безвылазно сидеть тут?  
\- Хочешь попробовать прямо сейчас? Можем сделать перерыв. Сейчас как раз жара спала.  
\- Я могу оставить тут клонов, - махнул рукой Наруто.  
Клоны драматично застонали и начали громогласно причитать. Наруто поспешно зашикал на них, не желая, чтобы его выставили из архивов за поднятый шум.  
\- Кстати, хотела спросить, как вообще работают твои клоны, если не секрет? - спросила Рин.  
Он внимательно взглянул на нее, но решил, что в том, чтобы ответить ей нет ничего зазорного.  
\- Они умеют накапливать опыт, а потом передают его мне после того, как рассеются. Можно сказать, у них хорошая, но короткая память.  
\- То есть ты узнаешь все, что знают они? - уточнила Рин. - А эти знания потом остаются или быстро исчезают? Ты мог бы изрядно упростить себе жизнь, позволяя клонам набирать и передавать тебе информацию, а потом закреплять ее.  
\- Рин-нэчан! Где ты была раньше со своими идеями?! Я так мучился, старался все сам запомнить...  
Рин только улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
\- Я плохо разбираюсь в техниках шиноби. Может быть, тебе наоборот будет сложнее запоминать информацию из-за клонов...  
\- Я выложусь на полную, говорю же! - решительно заявил Наруто, и тут у него громко забурчал живот, напрочь сбив его воодушевленный настрой. - Только сначала мне надо поесть... Тут где-нибудь продают рамен?  
\- Казекаге-сама лично позаботился о том, чтобы у нас открылось несколько раменных специально для тебя, Наруто-сан.  
\- Отлично! Рин-нэчан, ты же проводишь меня? А то я не знаю, где тут у вас что.  
\- Я не уверена, что помню дорогу, я была в раменной только пару раз...  
\- Я верю, что мы ее найдем!  
Далеко они не ушли, потому что на выходе их встретил Гаара.  
Увидев их, он улыбнулся, и у него будто спал невидимый груз с плеч.  
\- Уже проголодался, - констатировал он, - и попросил тебя накормить его раменом, верно, Рин?  
\- Именно так, Казекаге-сама, - кивнула она с улыбкой.  
\- Я такой предсказуемый или ты просто хорошо меня знаешь? - проворчал Наруто.  
\- И то, и другое, - невозмутимо ответил Гаара.  
\- Я вам не помешаю? - спросила Рин, задержавшись в дверях.  
Наруто и Гаара переглянулись и повернулись к ней.  
\- Гаара назначил тебя помогать мне сегодня, вот ты и помогаешь, а он тут просто так за компанию, - объяснил ей Наруто.  
Гаара ни словом не возразивший против такого неуважения только усмехнулся.  
На улице действительно стало прохладнее, как Рин и говорила, хотя Наруто, привыкшему к более мягкой погоде, все равно было жарко. Он шумно выдохнул и потянулся, стараясь отогнать от себя сонную одурь, охватившую его после долгого сидения за книгами.  
\- Боюсь подумать, каким я буду занятым, когда стану Хокаге, - задумался он вслух.  
\- На семью и друзей у тебя всегда найдется время, - заметил Гаара.  
\- А если нет, придется мне расклонироваться. Кстати, Рин-нэчан подкинула мне идею...  
И он пустился объяснять, как можно использовать клонов, чтобы ему стало проще учиться, активно жестикулируя и сверкая глазами.  
\- Я все-таки думаю, что это довольно рискованно, - вклинилась Рин в одну из пауз, - ты говоришь, что к тебе переходит весь опыт разом. Умственное напряжение переносится гораздо хуже, чем физическое...  
\- Ты должен действовать осторожно, Наруто, не торопись, - посоветовал Гаара.  
\- Ладно-ладно, понял я! - неохотно согласился Наруто, и тут его живот просто взвыл, заставив некоторых прохожих шарахнуться от него в стороны. - Угх. А мы скоро придем?  
\- Уже пришли, - сказал Гаара.  
\- Рамен! - все мысли о клонах мгновенно вылетели у Наруто из головы, и он помчался вперед.  
  
Где-то к концу третьей миски к Наруто вернулась способность воспринимать окружающий мир. Он стал медленней орудовать палочками и, добравшись до дна, довольно вздохнул. Конечно, здешний рамен не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, что подавали в Ичираку, но был вполне неплохим.  
Он уже неспеша приступил к четвертой тарелке, потом взглянул в сторону забытых им спутников и удивленно поднял брови.  
Они сидели рядом и разговаривали. И вроде бы в этом не было ничего особенного, но он заметил, что они смотрят друг на друга так, словно кроме них двоих никого вокруг не существует.  
Наруто никогда раньше не видел у Гаары такого выражения лица.  
«Неужели завидуешь, мелкий?» - проворчал Курама, лениво приоткрыв глаз.  
«Может быть», - буркнул Наруто и уставился в миску так, словно она нанесла ему личное оскорбление.  
Так вот значит что скрывала Рин...  
\- Наруто, с тобой все в порядке? - спросил Гаара. - Почему ты съел только три миски? Тебе не понравилось?  
\- Да нет... - он поднял голову и прямо посмотрел на друга. - Почему ты ничего мне не сказал?  
\- Что именно ты имеешь в виду? - спокойно спросил Гаара.  
\- Это он, наверное, обо мне, - подала голос Рин, взволнованно переплетя пальцы.  
Наруто просто кивнул, поджав губы.  
\- Мы встречаемся, но не афишируем это. Я не хотел обидеть тебя, но предпочел не рисковать, так что дождался, когда мы будем наедине в безопасном месте... - Гаара пару раз стукнул пальцем по углу стола.  
Наруто прищурился и разобрал на деревянной поверхности сложную вязь защитной печати. Только сейчас он заметил, что вокруг них подозрительно тихо, а окружающий мир будто слегка размыт.  
\- Пусть сейчас и настали мирные времена, врагов у меня по-прежнему много, - добавил Гаара.  
\- Все равно мог хотя бы намекнуть... - проворчал Наруто, но уже без особого запала, потом вздохнул и улыбнулся. - Поздравляю или что еще там надо говорить в таких случаях?  
\- Спасибо, - Рин _по-настоящему_ улыбнулась ему, и Наруто с ужасом почувствовал, что краснеет.  
Он поспешно отвел глаза и снова начал есть рамен, пытаясь успокоиться.  
Кажется, ему стало немного понятнее, почему Гаара выбрал Рин.  
\- Вы не сможете скрывать это вечно, - сказал он, рассеянно поболтав палочками в наполовину опустевшей миске, - что будете делать, если кто-то случайно узнает?  
\- Мы скоро расскажем об этом, но сначала нужно подготовиться к этому моменту, - сказал Гаара. - Рин знает, что делать, если кто-то узнает раньше и попытается что-то предпринять.  
Наруто ошалело покрутил головой.  
\- Как все сложно! Заметка на будущее: если я захочу с кем-то встречаться, лучше начать это делать до того, как я стану Хокаге!  
\- Правильно мыслишь, Наруто, - одобрил Гаара, - когда ты Каге, прежде чем действовать, ты всегда должен учитывать общественное мнение, мнение совета и то, как твои действия могут повлиять на внешнюю политику.  
\- Причем тут внешняя политика?! - Наруто от изумления аж выронил палочки.  
\- Со мной больше нельзя будет заключить союз, предложив мне вступить в политический брак с чьей-нибудь дочерью, - невозмутимо привел пример Гаара.  
\- И такое бывает?! - Наруто округлил глаза. - А что, меня могут насильно женить?  
\- Нет, не могут. Конечно, Старейшины могут подталкивать к принятию решений, но в конечном счете все зависит только от тебя самого.  
Наруто облегченно вздохнул, взял новый набор палочек и одним махом доел оставшийся рамен.  
\- Давайте вернемся к насущному. Как мне побыстрее стать Хокаге? Гаара, делись шпаргалками!  
Рин рассмеялась, а Гаара только головой покачал в ответ на бесцеремонную просьбу.  
\- Я рад, что ты не теряешь фокус, но в данном случае ты мог быть более тактичным. Прямота редко приветствуется во время переговоров, хотя я сам не люблю прятаться за словесной мишурой.  
\- Точно! - осенило Наруто, и он хлопнул кулаком по ладони. - Я теперь знаю, как тебя называть, когда ты такой разговорчивый! Гаара-сенсей!  
\- Внимательней, Наруто, ты запомнил то, что я сказал?  
\- Нет, Гаара-сенсей, объясните еще раз!  
И Гаара объяснил, и рассказал еще много чего интересного и полезного, а Рин-нэчан порой вставляла очень дельные комментарии.   
Наруто сидел, слушал и думал, что таких друзей, как Гаара, еще поискать, и что Рин-нэчан он решительно одобряет (не то чтобы Гааре было нужно его одобрение, но все же). И хотелось бы ему найти кого-то близкого, так же как Гааре, но времени на это нет. Ему ведь столько всего нужно узнать, столько выучить... И он ни за что не сдастся, как бы трудно ни было, ведь таков его путь ниндзя!


End file.
